Fairy Tail: Devils, Dragons and Fairies
by Strikefreedom10
Summary: One man, wielding a power beyond comprehension along with a sword beyond understanding, is reborn into a world where Angels, both Pure and Fallen along with Devils coexist. He shall stand with his friends as they all try and keep their world safe from the powers that wish to see it burn to the ground. He is Natsu Dragneel and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**It has taken me a long time, but no I am finally coming out with the long promised story I said I would do all the way back in January. Sorry about that. Also sorry for my lack of writing recently. I have been busy with my personal life and also I had a lack of creative willpower to continue writing lately. However, that is all over and I am back once more!**

**I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can.**

**With tha out of the way, I do not own Fairy Tail or DxD, they are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Salamander's Last Fight!**

Natsu's form is shaking as he struggles to continue to stand upright after all that he has been through.

The body of his brother is laying on the floor where Natsu killed him. He still has that smile on his face as Mavis cries over the death of him.

Natsu may have won the battle, but it is a bittersweet moment.

Suddenly, a flash of gold erupts as the Lumen Histoire, or the Fairy Heart as it is also known as, leaves Zeref's body. The small tiny sphere of infinite magical power stays suspended in the air for a moment before it flies over towards Natsu and halts in front of his chest.

Natsu stares down at it and for some reason, he feels as if he is the one being stared at. The tiny little thing is just hovering in the air until after a few moments he feels a small presence in his mind. It doesn't say any words, but for some reason he knows what it wants.

Natsu nods his head and immediately, the Fairy Heart enters into his body and then into his soul.

Natsu suddenly feels a rush of power beyond anything he has ever felt before in his life. Even the Fire Dragon King's Mode didn't feel as powerful as this. It as like comparing a sea to an ocean. A sea has an insane amount of water, but it is outclassed in every way by an ocean.

It took a little bit, but eventually Natsu regained control after he got over his power high. Moving and stretching his fingers, Natsu can feel more power flowing throughout his body then he has ever thought possible.

Suddenly, Natsu heard a giant roar coming from behind him. Twirling around, Natsu saw him entering into this realm. Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Acnologia appeared before Natsu not as the Black Dragon, but as a tall dark skinned man with dark blue hair. He has a large black clock on his back while a ring of Dragon teeth is wrapped around his neck. He has a pair of dark blue shorts with white flame symbols on them and that is it.

Even though he isn't flaring his magic Natsu could feel his strength. Even with the insane power of Fairy Heart boosting Natsu well and truly beyond any level of strength he has ever had before, Natsu wasn't sure if he had the strength to defeat this monster before him.

Acnologia turned his gaze towards the fading bodies of both Mavis and Zeref and said, "So, the Immortal Black Wizard has finally died has he? By the hands of his own little brother no less. Pity. He owed me a fight."

He then turned his gaze towards Natsu and with a smirk said, "But now I have a better fight before me. From what I am sensing, you are far beyond even Zeref when he absorbed the Fairy Heart. You will be a good fight."

Natsu gets into his combat stance while his fists suddenly become engulfed by flames. But these aren't his usual flames. These are golden flames with a tint of crimson red at their ends while small tiny white particles are lifting off of his flames.

Natsu stares at the flames for a second before he turned his attention back to Acnologia, who has covered his own fists with his strange light blue Dragon Slaying powers as well.

For a moment the two of them did nothing except stare at one another. Natsu in hatred and Acnologia in palpable excitement.

Then faster then the eye can blink, they vanished from their positions and reappeared in front of one another, Natsu's right fist smashing into Acnologia's left fist.

A millisecond later a massive explosion that could have leveled almost all of Magnolia erupted outwards, pushing the two fighters away from one another.

Natsu managed to get his balance back and flipped himself up so he landed on his feet as he used his left hand to stop his movement by smashing it into the ground.

Natsu then saw his right hand was smoking a little from the explosion with a few burns marks having appeared as well. Acnologia's magic was as devastating as always.

Natsu saw that Acnologia was already back on his feet, his left fist smoking as well while a few burn marks were starting to appear on his skin as well. A giant smirk was on his face as his eyes were wide with excitement.

Natsu reignited both of his fists and then concentrated his magical power throughout his body. Doing so reawakened the last gift Igneel left to his adopted son.

Blood red dragon scales appeared on Natsu's arms, legs, chest and face as the power of the Fire Dragon King activated. Natsu's power roared even higher then before and he needed every last drop of this strength if he was going to beat Acnologia.

After reopening his eyes Natsu roared out with a voice more akin to a raging Dragon as his flames ignited against the soles of his feet, sending him flying towards Acnologia.

Acnologia charged forwards as well and the two of them met with a thunderous explosion.

Dragon fought Dragon Slayer as the two of titans of power fought against one another with all of their might. Fist struck flesh as the two tried to beat the other to death, giant explosions of raw magical power that could obliterate giant cities the size of Crocus in an instant were being released with every attack and still the two fought. Slowly but surely, the magical energies the two were releasing started growing in strength as they pushed their battered bodies beyond their limits in an attempt to get an advantage over the other.

Acnologia was grinning like a madman even through the four massive gashes Natsu gave him earlier that was leaking blood across his face.

Natsu haven't gotten out of this exchange without any injuries. Six broken ribs, a bloodied mouth, dozens of bruises and gashes that were leaking blood everywhere while three large claw marks went from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Acnologia had also gotten some pretty nasty injuries as well. He has the four gashes across his face, a sprained knee, possibly five cracked ribs and several dozen other injuries.

However, Natsu knew these wounds meant nothing. He could feel himself healing rapidly from his wounds while Acnologia's injuries were also disappearing quickly. It appears both of them had a rapid healing factor that was working hard to heal them.

Natsu suddenly felt a blinding flash of pain as Acnologia wrapped his left hand around Natsu's throat and began to squeeze it with all of his might.

Natsu tried to break Acnologia's grip on him, but the mighty Dragon King simply punched Natsu with his right hand until Natsu stopped moving.

Natsu began to feel himself getting limp as the strength left his body. He can barely even move his arm anymore.

As his minds begins to fall away, Natsu then saw all of them. He saw Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Happy and all of his other friends he has made across his life. Even Igneel is there, standing behind them all. He couldn't hear them say anything, but their eyes were staring at him, imploring him to come back to them and live.

Then he saw her. Lucy. She is standing there in front of the Guild Hall with tear filled eyes and see simply said, "You are not dead yet. Get back up and fight! Fight!"

Her words resounded inside of Natsu's mind. Fight! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Suddenly he started feeling a burning sensation running through his veins once more as he began to remember all of the times he has had with Fairy Tail. All the good, wonderful times that are buried in his memories. His friends, no his family will all die if he cannot stop Acnologia here and now. Natsu will not let that happen! NEVER!

As his determination reignites, Natsu thought of everyone back at Fairy Tail. The unbending strength of Gildarts, the bravery of Erza, the eternal optimism of Happy, Gray's ceaseless annoyance and Lucy's happy smile.

All of their hopes, dreams, morals, it all is flowing within him. The light they show unto the world is burning within his very soul.

Natsu suddenly gasps out as a massive wave of golden energy is released from him, blowing Acnologia backwards as he didn't expect the energy wave.

Natsu began to rub his injured throat as he could feel the Fairy Heart working to fix the injuries he has sustained.

Acnologia is going to get back up soon. That blast may have been powerful but it could never be enough to kill a being like Acnologia.

Natsu needs something more. Even with the power boost of Lucy rewriting the Book of E.N.D., Natsu absorbing the Fairy Heart and also him in Fire Dragon King's Mode, he doesn't have the strength to kill Acnologia. Halt his advances for a time and fight him to a near standstill, perhaps, but not kill.

Natsu began to desperately wish for a weapon capable of killing him, only so he can return home.

And somehow, a miracle happened. Natsu heard four words whisper into his mind,_ "Your wish is granted."_

Before he can even try to understand who it is that is talking to him, he suddenly sees images flashing before me as a giant rush of golden energy rushes throughout his body as the Fairy Heart beats wildly in his sou which is pumping out even greater amounts of energy then before.

Natsu's arms are burning as his eyes feel like they are on fire as he let out a terrible scream of pain as the energy roars. He sees something just beyond his sight. Formless, soon it shall be formed. Nameless, yet already he knows what it shall be called. Powerless, yet soon it shall be made powerful. He can barely process the information and soon he forgets everything that is going through his mind.

Somehow, the Fairy Heart takes control of his body and sends a wave of magic out from him that forms a dome of translucent golden energy. Then it makes him push an insane amount of magical power into a single concentrated spot as the Fairy Heart uses abilities that even Zeref never thought it could have done.

Zeref, Mavis, Natsu, they were all blind to what the Fairy Heart truly is. It is not simply just a infinite amount of magical power, it is a shard, a remnant, an echo of the One Magic.

When the One Magic disappeared, it left remnants all throughout Earthland. These remnants have the ability to grant access to every single magic or magical technique ever created, since they exist outside of space and time. The Fairy Heart is an artificially created echo, due to Mavis and Zeref kissing, Precht's attempts to free her and all the magic energy she absorbed while trapped in the lacrima. Even though it is an artificially created remnant of the One Magic, it still has all the abilities that a true shard of the One Magic has.

No one can access the true potential of these remnants unless the remnant itself allows them to wield these powers. Zeref forcibly stole Mavis's Fairy Heart from her and so the Fairy Heart fought back, only allowing Zeref a portion of the true power of the Fairy Heart. Natsu on the other hand was chosen by the Fairy Heart to wield its power, but not at first. Natsu had to truly wish beyond all other things, for a selfless and pure wish. His wish to simply see my friends and family live on, even if it costs him his own life was the catalyst that triggered the Fairy Heart into allowing him access to a larger portion of its power.

With all this new power he saw a weapon that can slay Acnologia and now he is using magics beyond his mind's ability to comprehend to form that weapon.

Soon, the shape begins to form as untold amounts of magic flow from his hand to warp reality into the shape he wishes for it to take.

A brown leather wrapped handle comes into being, the leather having small runes literally made into their very fabric. A large and thick cross-guard is formed, the cross-guard having two blue glowing Fairy Tail symbols boldly emblazoned upon it on either side of the cross-guard while a large golden glowing jewel that radiates even more power then the Etherion cannon could unleash in ten minutes of continuous fire resides. A silver blade quickly follows, the blade having golden runes formed into the existence of sword. Along both sides of the runes, there is two golden glowing lines that run the entire length of the blade, each line appearing to have been made from two bars twisted together into a spiraling line. The very edge of the blade was a light blue crystal like substance that radiated pure power. The sword is three feet long, has a thick blade width of around three inches that is the same all along the blade's length, save for the last two inches of the blade, where it narrows down to a single point.

This is a sword beyond all others, a blade that stands above every other blade, it is the ultimate weapon. A sword forged from magic itself and created by bending and breaking reality to create this weapon. It is a sword that exists to bring light to the dark, to bring hope to the hopeless and to defeat the undefeatable.

Natsu grasps the handle with both hands and stares at the blade in wonder. Never before has he seen a blade even close to this one. It just radiates an aura of majesty and power eclipsing all other swords.

Natsu suddenly feel of jolt of information enter into his mind, not unlike the time Mirajane gave him the knowledge on how to do Transformation magic. What he got this time is a list of the blade's powers and knowledge on how to fight with this sword. It was a lot to take in, but he managed to sort through it quickly enough.

After he finished admiring the blade, he turned and saw Acnologia had gotten back up and wass firing a blue Dragon Roar from his mouth, but something was wrong.

The beam was moving in super slow motion, about a thousand times slower then usual.

Natsu heard a noise and could see the runes that are powering the small dome around him were starting to break apart and shatter.

_"This is all I can do for you. I cannot create another time bubble and you do not have the knowledge to create one for yourself. What happens next, is all on you. Good luck, chosen."_ The voice said in his head as he could feel the Fairy Heart starting to calm down in his chest as the amount of power roaring in his veins diminishes significantly.

Natsu nodded to himself and then lowered himself into a combat stance with the blade held in front of him. Natsu is new to sword fighting and even with the knowledge about how to swing a sword well now resting inside his mind, he holds no illusion that the fight before him will be anything but hard.

Natsu powers up to his maximum, scales reforming on his body as his strength rises once more. The blade in his hands begins to glow light blue along the blades length.

Natsu waits as the runes continue to disappear until at last they vanish completely and suddenly Acnologia's roar comes at him at normal speed.

With his incredible speed and reflexes, Natsu moves the blade to intercept the roar and when the roar hits the blade; the roar is absorbed into the blade itself.

Natsu moves the blade back in front of him as he saw Acnologia look at him incredulously. Acnologia then sees the sword in his hands and Natsu could see the change come over him.

Acnologia is wary of the sword as he knows it is dangerous, however he just can't tell how dangerous.

Acnologia gets into his fighting stance, and waits for Natsu to make the first move. Normally Natsu would charge right in, but he doesn't want to give Acnologia the advantage. Natsu needs to let Acnologia come to him.

So, Natsu stands his ground and braces himself and starts waiting.

Eventually it is Acnologia who moves first, charging at Natsu with incredible speed.

Natsu manages to move out of the way of Acnologia's fist and then Natsu counter attacks with his sword. He swings the sword in a large right arc that Acnologia barely gets out of the way of, only to get cut across his right cheek.

They both move away from each other, but then Natsu notices something about the wound he gave to Acnologia's cheek.

It isn't healing. Red blood is slowly flowing out of the cut and down his face.

Acnologia raises one of his hands and wipes away the blood with back of his left hand. He stares down at the blood for a few seconds before he begins to laugh.

It is low at first, but soon grows louder and louder until Natsu is uncomfortable.

"Marvelous. Wonderful! Finally, someone who can make me bleed! This is going to be a good fight!" Acnologia shouted out as giant amounts of his blue Dragon Slayer magic rolled off of his body.

Natsu said nothing as he stood in his combat stance as he slowly started to get comfortable in wielding the giant blade in his hands. It is such a large blade and so anyone who uses it needs to account for the weight and time it takes to swing the sword, although thanks to his great strength he can swing the sword quickly.

Acnologia roared out as he charged Natsu, his fists covered in his magic.

Natsu braced himself as he let the dragon smash his fists into the sword; the blade absorbing Acnologia's attack like it was nothing while the force of the blow caused Natsu to be pushed backwards.

Natsu had his left hand let go of the handle and point his left palm directly into Acnologia's face as Natsu roared out.

A giant stream of golden flames came rushing forth; blasting Acnologia backwards from the force of the spell. Natsu knew an attack of that level will do absolutely nothing to a being of Acnologia's power, but it did push the Black Dragon backwards and give Natsu a little bit of breathing room.

Natsu bent his knees and launched himself towards Acnologia, his blade alive with energy as he raced to try and kill the Black Dragon.

Acnologia is still a little stunned by the previous attack and so he is just a fraction of a second too slow to stop Natsu from swinging his sword at his unprotected chest.

A last minute eruption of Acnologia's blue magic from his feet is all that saves Acnologia from getting a fatal slash across his chest. As it is, Natsu still manages to slash him across the chest, only it is a very shallow cut and will not kill him.

Acnologia snarled out a curse as he raised his hand and created a giant ball of blue magic that soon grew larger then the Guild Hall. He then threw the ball toward Natsu at incredible velocity.

With a vertical upwards slash, Natsu managed to completely negate the ball of death, but soon finds a certain Dragon of the Apocalypse now directly in front of him while Acnologia had his right arm cocked backwards.

Natsu didn't even have a chance to react before he felt a massive haymaker smash into his gut; flinging him backwards as the magic erupts in my face, causing more wounds to appear on his body.

He fly backwards for a bit until he landed on his feet and skidded to a stop. He could already feel the Fairy Heart rushing to heal his wounds.

He turned his gaze back to Acnologia just in time to see the Black Dragon rushing towards him with some blue Dragon Slayer magic morphing and changing into a short blade made of pure blue magic.

Natsu gets back into a combat stance and braces himself as he channels a little bit of energy away from healing himself into his muscles to try and get an advantage over Acnologia.

Once Acnologia was in range, he swung his sword at the Black Dragon and was intercepted by the blade of pure Dragon Slayer magic.

The two swords clashed together, creating a massive shock-wave that tore outwards and caused a few tremors in the alternate dimension.

"How can you wield and morph your Dragon Slayer magic into physical constructs?" Natsu asked as he tried to break the deadlock.

"This is something I learned a long time ago when I first began my quest to kill all Dragons. It is simply me taking my magic and forcing my will and vision upon it." Acnologia replied as he too tried to break the deadlock through shear force.

Seeing as there was no way to break the deadlock using his arms, Natsu used his right foot covered in flames to get the advantage he needed.

A quick kick into the gut and Acnologia broke the lock, allowing Natsu to swing his sword unimpeded towards the former Dragon Slayer.

However, luck appeared to be on the Dragon King's side. Somehow he managed to roll to the side and avoided being cut into two pieces by Natsu's sword.

Not wanting to give the Dragon King a chance to regain his energy, Natsu continued his assault, his blade swiping and stabbing at the Dragon King in a flurry of attacks that would have been too fast for anyone below Zeref's level of power to keep up with, but Acnologia somehow manages to dodge each and every single attack Natsu sent his way. Sometimes it was by a hair's breadth and sometimes he managed to nick the Dragon King with his blade, however he had yet to land a serious blow against the Dragon King, even with the blade in his hands.

Acnologia then used a bit of his magic to give him a boost to get away from Natsu and his blade. Once he was far enough away, he closed his eyes and suddenly the magical blade on his left hand morphed and changed into a large blue spiked gauntlet while another gauntlet formed on his other hand.

Smashing the to gauntlets together, Acnologia charged Natsu once more.

Getting back into his combat stance, Natsu once again braced himself for the oncoming onslaught, his sword held directly in front of him.

Acnologia reared his right arm backwards as the gauntlet glowed extremely brightly. With a massive roar, Acnologia threw the fist forwards as Natsu moved his sword in front of him to protect himself and too intercept the gauntlet.

The moment the gauntlet struck the blade the magic of the gauntlet was absorbed, but then the gauntlet exploded and blasted Natsu backwards.

He somehow managed to not get blow off of his feet as he skidded along the ground of this alternate dimension.

He then saw Acnologia coming at him once more with a newly formed gauntlet on the Dragon King's arm that was ready to be fired off. However, unlike last time Natsu was ready for the furious power of that gauntlet.

Natsu watched as Acnologia sent his armored fist towards him once more, however with a simple swipe, Natsu had his sword intercepting the fist. Natsu then turbo charged the magic negation powers of his sword, forcibly cancelling Acnologia's attack. Acnologia has now overextended and left himself open.

With a burst of strength, Natsu smashed his foot into the chest of his greatest foe and flung the butcher of a thousand dragons far away from him.

Once back on his feet, Acnologia gives out a massive roar as he powers up, a giant tornado of raw magical power flowing around him as the world surrounding the two fighters rocks and shakes from the sheer magical energies being released.

Acnologia's right arm glows as black scales begin to appear and merged to form a dragon looking arm. The arm looked exactly like Acnologias limbs in his dragon form, having thick overlapping black scales with blue tribal markings and five wicked looking claws on the fingers.

Acnologia then grit his teeth as his did the same thing to his left arm, transforming the normal human looking arm into a Dragon appendage. He then flexed his claws and gave of a loud roar as the limbs glowed ominously blue as magical energy rushed over them.

Acnologia then rushed towards Natsu once more, his draconian arms covered in light blue magic.

Once more, Natsu pushed a large amount of his available magical energy into his muscles as he braced himself once more for the oncoming storm that is the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

With a tremendous shock-wave, Natsu's sword intercepted Acnologia's right arm.

Natsu grit his teeth as he was quickly pushed back from the sheer unrivaled strength of Acnologia. With those two Dragon arms, Acnologia's raw strength has increased enormously.

It is taking everything Natsu has to keep his sword in the interception position. He has no ability to counter attack while he is in this position and if this keeps up, Acnologia will eventually knock the sword out of Natsu's hands and he has no doubt in his mind that should he lose his sword, he will be killed quickly. Acnologia is just too strong for him to defeat without it.

Natsu needs to find a way to either reduce Acnologia's strength or too bolster his own even further beyond. Magic doesn't work against Acnologia, so reducing his strength is probably not going to work, so increasing his own strength is the key to victory, but he can't think of any way to grow stronger.

Already he has used everything he can think of to increase his own power. He has the Fairy Heart roaring in his veins allowing him a limitless supply of magic, but he can't access some of the more powerful magics the small item has locked away inside of it. He is in Fire Dragon King's Mode, a form that increases his Dragon Slayer magic far beyond anything Dragon Force can ever hope to reach and mixing both Dragon Force and the Fire Dragon King's Mode is per insanity and will most likely kill him before Acnologia has a chance too and I am not going to die via my own stupidity.

As far as he can see, there is no way for him too increase his power. And if he can't increase his power, Acnologia will eventually overwhelm him, even with the impossibly powerful sword in his hands.

He quickly moves to block a massive overhand downwards swipe from the Dragon King and as the giant Dragon Claws smash into his blade, Natsu can feel his muscles screaming out as the abuse they have been forced to go through today is taking its toll on them and him.

He then ducks down to avoid a leftward swipe from Acnologia's right claws that would have taken off his head if he hadn't moved said head out of the way.

Natsu's right hand lets go of the sword and clenches into a fist as he forces an absurd amount of raw magical energy into the fist as he screams out, **"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"**

He then smashes the fist into Acnologia's gut, causing a tremendous explosion beyond anything he has ever caused before in his life to erupt.

Natsu is blown backwards from the sheer force of the explosion and nearly loses his iron grip on his sword's handle as he tumbles backwards.

Eventually he comes to a dead stop, bruises littering his body now, but he is still alive and can continue the fight.

Natsu quickly gets back onto his feet and sees Acnologia getting onto his feet as well, a portion of his chest smoking still from the sheet power of the spell he just unleashed.

Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist is one of Natsu's strongest spells in his repertoire, easily capable of obliterating cities at maximum power, but that last one was something different altogether. Natsu's fist is actually smoking and a little bit numb from the sheet power of the spell.

However, even that wasn't capable of doing much more then slowing Acnologia down for a few moments. He truly earned the title of King of the Dragons. His strength, even in his human form is beyond words. Natsu has thrown everything he has at him and the Dragon King has taken it in stride. Nothing Natsu has done has truly hurt the Dragon King. A single cut to the cheek and a shallow cut to the chest is not going to be enough to kill him.

Natsu needs something more if he wants to bring this guy down permanently.

Suddenly Natsu feels something deep within him stirring, knowledge flowing through his head as he raises his body up not of his own accord and lift his sword into the sky as he speak out words.

**"Upon a silent lake, the sword awaits."**

He said in a voice that is not his. It sounds older, wiser, more powerful and fills him with a sense of peace for some reason.

**"Forever standing sentinel of dreams. "**

He continue onwards, unaware of the golden energy manifesting along his forearms, wrapping the limbs in golden light.

**"Forged from a selfless wish, it's entire purpose is to defend the innocent."**

The words reverberate across the artificial world Natsu and Acnologia are in, carrying a message of power to all who hear these words.

**"A silver blade with golden runes written upon it."**

Another line is spoken, words having a meaning Natsu cannot understand.

**"Speaking truths beyond men's ability to understand."**

The golden gem at the center of the sword starts to glow brighter while the runes upon the blade's length glow brighter as well.

**"The burning light within its shell breaks forth."**

The golden energy is starting to spread up Natsu's arms and towards his face, but he continues onwards with speaking.

**"It reveals it's true nature as all gaze in wonder."**

The energy reaches his eyes and enters into them, causing him tremendous pain as his eyes flare.

**"Darkness flees at the sight of the blade."**

He says as his voice grows louder as the sword grows brighter. Acnologia is looking at Natsu in amusement. His arrogance shall be his undoing.

**"Never can this sword be matched."**

Natsu says as he can feel something about to be unleashed from the sword itself.

**"It's name shall resound throughout eternity."**

As he utters those words, he knows the final line of this prayer is upon him and he speaks the words with a booming voice.

**"Arise, EXCALIBUR!"**

The moment he shouted out those words, Excalibur awakened.

A giant golden flash of light erupts from the blade in Natsu's hands that completely blocks out everything from his view.

A few moments later, the light dies down and Natsu turns his eyes up towards the sword in his hands and freezes in place.

Excalibur has changed since he activated it's true power. The sword now appears to be made completely out of blindingly golden energy, having no metals to make up the blade whatsoever. The cross-guard has changed a little as well, being slightly thicker and wider, while the two Fairy Tail symbols glow sky blue now, while the golden gem is now glowing bright gold as well. The handle and grip remain the same as they were before, save for the fact that the grip is now glowing as the thousands of runes are alive with light.

Staring at Excalibur's true form, Natsu can finally understand what he saw when he first constructed this sword. This blade is the sum total of all humanity's dreams. Their hopes, their aspirations, their longing for a better tomorrow is what makes up this sword. This is Excalibur, the sword of the Ever-Distant Golden Dawn.

Holding the handle of Excalibur in his two hands, Natsu brings the sword down from above his head to his chest and just gazes at the glorious golden energy that the sword is made from. It's beautiful in a way that no words can ever hope to describe. Even though it is incredibly bright, the brightness doesn't hurt his eyes. The sword itself just radiates a sense of calmness and comfort, as if the sword itself is whispering comforting words into your ears.

Looking at his forearms, Natsu can see they can changed a little as well. On his right arm, the Fire Dragon King's tattoo is now glowing golden while his left arm has a exact matching tattoo and is glowing golden as well.

Natsu tightens his grip around the sword handle as he takes a deep breath. This is it. This is the final match between Natsu and Acnologia. This shall determine the fate of his world. Here and now. Everything is on the line and he doesn't intend to losing to that Dragon.

Bringing his sword into its combat position, he readies himself for this battle. Normally he would feel a twinge of fear about going up against Acnologia, however for some reason he feels completely at peace.

Natsu turns his eyes to Acnologia and see him smirking while apparently waiting for Natsu to power up.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Natsu asks him, slightly curious.

"I want a good fight. To kill you when you are incapable of fighting back will only dilute the fight. I want to feel the adrenaline filling my veins as I tear you apart." Acnologia says as he flexes his arms.

Natsu says nothing more as he readies himself. His magical power ignites once more, the power given to him by Igneel, Lucy and the Fairy Heart pumping throughout his body.

For one single moment, neither of them moved a muscle and then like lightning, the two flashed forwards.

Acnologia threw his left fist forwards as Natsu countered with Excalibur.

The moment Excalibur and Acnologia's fist meet, a massive shock-wave dozens of times larger then anything seen before today erupts outwards, causing the entire dimension the two are in to start shaking as giant bolts of pure magical power start crackling down around us as cracks going throughout the dimension are starting to appear. But they do not care. All they care about is killing each other.

Natsu roars out as he somehow manages to overpower Acnologia for a moment and with insane speed, launches a strike at Acnologia chest.

Acnologia leans back, allowing blade to pass over him and then he blasts magic out of his feet to give himself a little bit of breathing room, however Natsu will not allow that.

Swinging his sword in a right arc, Natsu sends a massive crescent wave of golden magical power that races forwards and strikes Acnologia, blowing him backwards while also stunning him for a few seconds.

With a burst of raw speed, he closes the gap between the two of them within a second and swings his sword downwards to cut Acnologia apart.

However, the Dragon King recovers and moves out of the way, however he has his entire left arm cut off at the shoulder. As Excalibur hits the ground, a massive explosions erupts, blowing Natsu and Acnologia away from one another.

Natsu rolls as he us flying and lands onto his feet with no injuries. The same cannot be said for Acnologia. He is gritting his teeth as he holds the area where his left arm once attached to.

Then he gives Natsu a sinister smile and said, "So, you truly are the son of the Fire Dragon King. Only a member of his house can hurt me this badly."

He continued on as he said, "I will enjoy killing you. Once you are dead, there will be no one left in this world capable of killing me."

His light blue Dragon Slayer magic wrapped around the area Natsu cut and creates a blue glowing patch that stops the blood from flowing out.

Then he clenched his right fist, causing a large portion of his hand to start glowing bright light blue as he pushed a large amount of magical energy into his fist.

Acnologia roared out as he tosses the large amount of magical energy into the air, where it flies higher and higher until it explodes, causing thousands of small magical orbs to start falling down towards Natsu.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he prepared Excalibur.

With a thunderous roar, Natsu swings Excalibur in a right upwards arch, causing a large golden crescent wave to erupt outwards and intercept a number of the orbs.

Natsu watches on as the crescent wave triggers the orbs it crashes into to explode, which in turn causes other orbs to explode as well and soon there is only a sea of giant explosions all around Natsu as the orbs all explode.

Out of the fire came Acnologia as flames were hugging his form, but doing no harm to him as he charges Natsu like a mad bull.

Natsu backpedaled a little as he swung my sword in a left arc to try and catch Acnologia in the side of his stomach, but Acnologia manages to side step the sword and with that, he swings his right arm at Natsu.

Natsu is a little too slow in dodge his attack and suddenly find himself in a world of pain as his left eye ignites into agony and he suddenly finds himself only capable of seeing out of his right eye.

Natsu swears, but he doesn't let this stop him as he lets loose a full powered Fire Dragon King's Roar right into Acnologia's face, engulfing the Dragon King in flames that actually push him backwards as well as slightly burn him.

Once he finishes the roar, Natsu attacks Acnologia with a right downwards slash that manages to hit him in the right side of his stomach, tearing a large wound into him.

Acnologia roars out in pain and tries to hit Natsu with his Dragon Slayer magical empowered fist, but Natsu manages to dodge the attack and instead smash his right foot into Acnologia's face.

Acnologia stumbles backwards as he tastes blood in his mouth after Natsu knock a few teeth out of his mouth. While he is distracted, Natsu slashes his chest once more with Excalibur, but the Dragon King manages to lean back just far enough that once again, it is only a small wound on his chest.

Acnologia retaliates with a right punch into Natsu's chest that is so powerful, he go flying backwards for at least five hundred feet that also causes him to send spittle and blood all over the ground.

Natsu smash into the ground with the force of a meteor and rolls for a little bit, Excalibur still firmly in his hand. Natsu quickly gets back on his feet as he tries to get oxygen back into his lungs after that punch.

Acnologia is shaking his head, probably trying to get his head back to work after Natsu hit it twice.

Natsu can see he can't go on any longer. His limbs are screaming in pain for all the stress he has pushing onto them. He hasn't trained his body on how to properly hold this amount of raw power before and it is apparent it is starting to take a major toll on his body. Not only that, but the magical pathways his magical energies flow through are close to melting at this point while his magical containers are stressed to the limit and finally, he is losing blood through his eye and other wounds he has suffered. If he doesn't end this with the next attack, it's all over. His body can't take anymore punishment.

Natsu breathes deeply as he pushes everything he has left into Excalibur, causing the sword to glow even brighter as the energy grows and grows.

**"With the sword of the Ever-Distant Gold Dawn in my hands, I shall never fall! Let us travel to the eternal dawn! EXCALIBUR!" **Natsu roars out as he readies himself to unleash Excalibur's strongest attack.

With a final burst of speed, he rockets towards Acnologia, Excalibur raised and pointed directly at Acnologia's chest.

Acnologia takes a deep breath as giant amounts of light blue Dragon Slayer magic swarms into his mouth.

Acnologia then sends forth the largest Dragon Roar Natsu has ever seen, even greater then the one that was used against Fairy Tail at Tenrou Island or the one that destroyed Igneel's body.

However, Excalibur shows why it is the greatest sword ever created as the giant beam of raw magical power smashes into the golden energies of Excalibur and is shattered to pieces as Natsu rushes forwards, pushing straight through the roar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roars out as he smashes threw the last of the beam and then stabs Excalibur directly into Acnologia's chest, giant amounts of golden magic rushing around him.

Acnologia's eyes widen in shock as the blade pierces his skin and goes right through him. However, Excalibur isn't through with him yet and suddenly a massive eruption of golden energy blasts out from Excalibur, vaporizing the Dragon King once and for all; leaving not a single shred of his existence left. It is finally over.

With a giant sigh, Natsu lowers Excalibur as he tries to regain his breath. Everything currently hurts as he has pushed himself far too much today. He needs some food and some rest right about now. But even with all this pain, he is happy. He just beat Acnologia, the strongest Dragon in history!

However, it appear that fate loves to have the last laugh. The shear amount of raw magical power that has been unleashed spells the doom for this dimension Natsu and Acnologia are in. The dimension is now starting to break apart like a glass mirror as the fragments fly away and disappear into nothingness.

Natsu tries to open a portal out of here, but there is no time and before he knows it, the dimension has collapsed and the last thing he saw before his vision goes blank is the sight of everyone back at Fairy Tail smiling at him with their arms stretched out towards him and he knows he did good.

With a smile on his face, Natsu closes his eyes as the last pieces of the Space Between Time disappears forevermore.

* * *

It awakens.

For newly a century, it has watched as it's creator slept inside of a giant lacrima crystal, unable to do anything to help her. And then it watched helplessly as the Black Wizard tore it from it's creator and then tried to use it to erase a whole timeline and kill everyone in it.

However, just when it seemed all hope was lost, he appeared.

Having salmon colored hair and wielding the power to slay dragons, this man faced the Black Wizard all alone and fought with everything he had. Shockingly, the man prevailed in the end and stopped the Black Wizard from executing his insane plan.

It was at this moment, it decided it would anoint the salmon haired man as the inheritor of its power. The man agreed and it quickly joined with the man, entering into its new home.

However, the moment was cut short as the Black Dragon appeared and the two began to fight.

Even with all the power at his fingertips, the salmon haired man was incapable of defeating the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and soon it appeared that the Black Dragon would be victorious.

However, it intervened and created a weapon capable of killing the Black Dragon. A sword beyond all other. Even the gods themselves would have been incapable of wielding this sword.

It's chosen took the sword and fought with all he had, but even that wasn't enough to stop the Black Dragon, so it unlocked the full capabilities of Excalibur.

With the sword fully unlocked, it's chosen flew forth and fought the Black Dragon one last time. That battle was fierce and nearly saw it's chosen killed, but in the end, it's chosen slew the Black Dragon.

However, it was after the death of the Black Dragon that the Space Between Time began to shatter and break apart and it's chosen had no time to react before he was caught in the destruction of the dimension.

Thankfully, it managed to extract it's chosen soul and implant it into the gem in Excalibur while in it's sealed state, where both the soul of it's chosen and itself now were.

However, this was only a temporary means. It's chosen soul would expire soon if a suitable replacement body was not found.

Using it's incredible magical abilities, the entity known as the Fairy Heart took control of Excalibur and made the blade point in a random direction and then the powerful sword flew off, the Fairy Heart and Excalibur hoping they find a planet where a suitable body may be found before their master dies.

Excalibur flew between dimensions, thousands of different worlds flashing by the sword as it continued its journey. Contrary to popular belief, it is not exactly easy to punch through the dimensional walls between realities. If Excalibur had it's master back at peak strength, then perhaps they could have already gone into a new reality. However, while it's master was nothing more then a soul without a body, Excalibur could not risk punching through dimensional walls as it just might cause it's master soul to disappear. So a world with thin dimensional walls was required.

Eventually, after a unknown amount of time, Excalibur finally found a world with thin dimensional walls.

Flying quickly, the sword impacted the walls and bursts threw into its new home.

The Fairy Heart quickly scans the entire planet before it and Excalibur, which looked a lot like the previous world their master hailed from.

Eventually the Fairy Heart found a suitable host and told Excalibur the location of the host.

Flying as quickly as it could, Excalibur became nothing more then a line of light as it flew through the atmosphere and towards it's target.

Eventually it came to the place their target was located, a small house in an unknown part of the world they find themselves on.

Turning invisible, Excalibur flew through an open window and found it's target.

It was a women, but it wasn't the woman Excalibur and the Fairy Heart were after. It was what was inside her womb. The woman was a few weeks pregnant and as such, her barely developed child had no soul at the moment. It was a blank slate as far as the Fairy Heart and Excalibur were concerned.

The Fairy Heart then took a tiny dot filled with a kaleidoscope of colors from Excalibur's gem and moved it towards the child. This was the Fairy Heart's and Excalibur's master's soul. The soul was slightly damaged from the long time without a body, but it was alright. The soul would live on and the damage would be repaired with time.

The tiny dot entered into the developing body and quickly filled in the space the new soul this body would have eventually created was located.

The Fairy Heart then took control of Excalibur and moved the sword into their master's soul, into a place their master would one day be able to call upon the sword's strength once more.

The Fairy Heart itself then quickly entered into their master's soul and then began to make slight alterations to their master's new body.

The new body was weak and if left alone, would never be capable of using the magical powers of the Fairy Heart or even the magical powers that their master used long before he was granted the powers of the Fairy Heart.

So, alterations were necessary. By slowly allowing tiny amounts of magical energy to seep into it's chosen body, the body would eventually be capable of handling the full powers of the Fairy Heart by the time the body was 18 years of age. This new body would also be capable of using their chosen previous magical powers and all the benefits that came along with it in time. All the Fairy Heart has to do, is wait.

And so the Fairy Heart settled in and began to sleep, awaiting the day it's chosen would have need of its power once more.

One story is over, a new one is going to begin soon.

The Salamander of Fairy Tail has fallen, what shall come next in his place?

* * *

**And that is it!**

**Basically the same as the first prologue, however with a few changes here and there. The next chapter is where we really start cooking with gasoline as I start the story. That's going to be fun.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**Farewell for now!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

**Here is the next chapter in this story and where we finally start to see the DxD universe. Fair warning, there will be a few alterations to the canon here and there as I go along and some Arcs will not be show at all while others will be drastically altered.**

**With that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Beginnings of a Legend.**

Dawn breaks as the sun just barely starts to rise over the horizon.

Inside the room of just a regular mundane house lies a singular child with spiky salmon colored hair gently snoring away.

Suddenly and quote violently the door to his room was flung open with a loud bang, scaring the sleeping child awake as he snapped his eyes open as jumped up in his bed covers.

Standing at the newly opened doorway is a young, brown hair colored boy who is wearing light blue pajamas while also having a large smile on his face.

"C'mon Natsu get up! Shidou is going to be over soon!" The boy happily yelled over to his hyperventilating older brother.

Natsu turned his obsidian black eyes over towards his younger brother with a glare that could melt a glacier and said in a ice old voice, "Issei, I am going to count to three. If you are not out of my room by then I will throw you out the window."

Issei quickly turned and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him as he ran. Whenever Natsu uses that tone of voice, it means he has lost what little patience he has and is about to go bezerk. He has only used that tone of voice when he is fighting bullies that are picking on Issei and Shidou, but Natsu is not above making Issei's life miserable if he pushes Natsu too much.

Natsu groaned as he leapt out of his bed and then yawned as he stretched his muscles. Once done, he gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

Once fully decked in his black shirt with dark green pants and black sneakers, Natsu descended down the stairs and saw his mother, father and annoying younger brother all waiting for him at the table where a large assortment of foods was awaiting for him.

Natsu grabbed his plate which was stacked high with pancakes, bacon, sausage and other foods. Natsu paused as he bowed his head, clasped his hands and gave a quick prayer.

The moment he was done he tore into the food with all the force and ferocity of a hurricane. The food simply disappeared in second as the human disposal unit named Natsu ate at lightning pace. The speed at which he ate would be impossible for normal men, but Natsu is simply not normal.

After a few seconds Natsu finished his breakfast. He gave a large belch as he patted his tummy while sighing in happiness.

Natsu then turned to Issei and said, "C'mon Issei."

Issei smiled wildly as he jumped out of his seat and ran for the front door, followed by Natsu.

"Be safe you two!" Their mother yelled out.

Natsu nodded and said, "We will!"

A second later, they were both out of the door, unaware of the horrible events that will soon happen.

* * *

From across the street, on the top floor of the house directly across from the Hyoudou household, there is three people shrouded in darkness as they watched the two boys leave their house.

"Are they the targets?" One of the them asked.

"Indeed. Our mission is to take them alive with no injuries. Simple magic to put them to sleep and then we take them back to HQ. Simple and easy." His partner said.

"What about the brats parents?" The other asked.

"They have no magic potentiel and they have chance of finding the boys once we have taken them. They are irrelevant and therefore they shall not be harmed. It would be a waste of time and energy." The leader said sternly, making sure to let his teammates understand the rules of this mission.

"Understood sir." The two of them responded back to their leader.

* * *

Back with Natsu and Issei, the two brothers were walking down the street when they saw someone running up towards them. It was a masculine looking child with brown hair like Issei with a smile on their face.

"Natsu! Issei!" The figure yelled out happily as "he" ran over to the two Hyoudou boys.

"Hey Shidou." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Shidou!" Issei was smiling ear to ear as he saw his best friend.

Shidou smiled and soon the group of three were playing in the park together for a while until eventually an man came and shouted, "Shidou! It's time to go!"

Shidou frowned and sighed and then said, "Coming dad!"

Shidou then turned back to Natsu and Issei and said, "Sorry guys. I have to get going."

"See you tomorrow Shidou!" Issei said.

"We'll be waiting for you." Natsu replied easily as he laced his hands together behind his head.

Shidou nodded and then quickly ran towards the man and soon left the park.

"Okay Issei, it's time we went home to. Mom will be angry with us if we stay out to long, again." Natsu said to his younger brother.

"Yeah I remember last time that happened." Issei said, causing an involuntary shiver through both boys spines as they remember how the matriarch of the Hyoudou family disciplined them. Never again they both swore.

The two boys then turned and started heading home, unaware the three mysterious figures were closing in.

Suddenly and without warning, a muscular hand snapped out of the shadows and wrapped around Natsu's face, while a slightly learner pair of hands clasped against Issei's face.

The two boys could barely register that they were being attacked before an azure glow knocked them unconscious.

As they fell unconscious, their bodies were held in place by their assailants, whose third member drove a snow white van up to his fellow members.

The two unconscious males were laid down in the back of the van as their kidnappers quickly got in the van. Once their objectives were completed, the van sped off.

* * *

**Unknown amount of time later...**

Natsu groaned as consciousness finally returned to him. As he slowly dragged his weary form off of the rock hard mattress, he immediately placed his right hand against his forehead to try and alleviate the splitting headache forming.

Slowly, shattered forms of memories started to make themselves apparent. Small bits of flashes of a metal ceiling, followed by a black blanket and a few other differing environments.

Natsu then turned his attention around the place he has found himself. It is a small room, smaller then his room at his house, cold unfeeling grey walls surrounding him, the small size and color making him feel as if he is being constricted.

The fact he has found himself in an unknown location, along with the fact he remembers a hand wrapping around his mouth, all points to a single, irrefutable fact: He has been kidnapped.

Natsu started to feel his skin start to sweat much more profusely as his breaths started to come out in short, ragged bursts as Natsu started to feel much, much more scared then how he was a few moments ago.

Suddenly, a section of his room opened up, showing that there is a door that blends perfectly into the wall so that it is almost impossible to be seen.

Out of the newly opened door came a young man with short dark green hair with stunningly golden eyes. He wore a large white coat with short fur at the edge of the coats collar, while wearing dark black suit with crimson red cuff and pants legs.

He looked at Natsu for a second before his face broke out into a wicked smile and said, "Well, I do hope you are more useful then the last subject we acquired. Take him to my laboratory."

Two large guards in matching steel grey uniforms entered into the cell and swiftly grabbed Natsu's arms and then slapped something against his neck before Natsu could say or do anything. The moment the thing struck his neck, Natsu went stiff and found himself unable to move or speak.

The mysterious stranger then left the cell and was followed by the guards who carried Natsu away from his cell and into the gunmetal hallways of wherever Natsu found himself.

After a few minutes of walking, Natsu was brought into a large open area where massive machinery as well as many people wearing lab coats went about their business, not even bothering to acknowledge the little boy who was scared beyond imagination due to his current circumstances.

Natsu was taken to a specific table where restraints for his arms and legs snapped over said limbs, preventing the bot from moving at all.

The mysterious figure went over to a console and then placed his hand on it, causing strange symbols appear before him along with a holographic 3D picture of Natsu himself.

"Fascinating. An unknown magical reading resides within you human. I have never seen anything like this before and I am sure, neither has anyone else. It isn't a Sacred Gear and this reading matches no other magics. In addition, there is a Dragon Slaying element within you as well. Both inert as of right now. However, we are going to change that little fact." The man muttered to himself and then he turned his attention back towards Natsu.

The most sinistar and terrifying smile that Natsu has ever seen appeared on the man's face as he then said, "Now, let's begin."

A large circular device maneuvered in front of Natsu. Azure light began to coalesce inside the dish until it reached sufficient charge and then, it shot forth.

Pain unlike anything Natsu has ever felt tore through his being. His nerves felt like they were on fire, his skin ignited in agony as a soundless scream echoed in his mind as a soul searing agony etched itself into Natsu's memories.

However, even through the pain, Natsu then began to feel something beginning to stir within him. A slight sense of warmth began to flow into his inner core.

Natsu suddenly began to feel very sleepy as the warmth continued to creep through his veins, the gentleness of this unknown warmth a very welcome change to the impossible agony he just experienced.

With a soft sigh, Natsu fell into blissful slumber as the unknown figure smiled an even greater sinister smile as he then said, "Now, the real work begins."

* * *

Natsu awoke with a groan, his obsidian eyes flickering open as he took in his surroundings.

Instead of a gunmetal gray facility, Natsu found himself on a tropical island surrounded by water. Natsu looked around and stopped when he saw what lay at the middle of the island.

It is an enormous tree, easily larger then any building Natsu has seen before in his life. The top of the tree seemed to reach into the sky while the roots were larger then most people Natsu has met in his life. The leaves from the tree were a shad of green Natsu thought could never exist. The entire appearance of the tree inspired a sense of peace, hope and awe inside of th young boy.

With a piqued curiosity, Natsu walked towards the giant tree, his only goal to find out more about the tree. As he made hi way towards the tree, he felt a almost familiarity about where he was, as if he has been here before. But that would be impossible, he has never before set foot on a island where a tree reached towards the sky and was larger then some buildings.

FInally he stood at the base of the tree, where he saw a strange symbol in the bark. It looked like a bird of some kind, only with a long tail at the end while a arrow looking structure attached to the bottom of the front.

Natsu was instantly drawn towards the symbol, feeling an almost longing for it, as if the symbol itself meant more then the world itself to him.

Natsu placed his hand on the symbol and nearly jumped back when the symbol ignited, glowing a fierce and almost blinding golden hue.

Natsu watched on in awe as the symbol sent the golden energy all throughout the tree, the golden energy glowing through the cracks and crevices of the massive tree creating almost vein like inside the tree itself. The veins reached out to the very ends of the branches, encompassing the entire tree.

From the symbol itself, a sphere of golden energy floated out. The sphere was around the size of a basketball and pulsated every few seconds, sounding almost like a heart beat.

A second later, the energy began to morph and change, growing into a humanoid shape until after a few seconds the energy changed into a young looking petite girl. She had knee length golden wavy hair that flowed like water in the wind with emerald green eyes that looked on at Natsu with kindness and gentleness. She wore a simple white dress that went down beyond her knee that had sky blue diamond shapes going around the dress mid section, with pink accents around the diamonds and simply pink bow around the girls neck.

The moment Natsu saw her, he felt a rush of relief and joy, as if he finally has seen a long lost friend, and yet he has never met this girl before even once.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, confused and slightly scared.

The girl smiled kindly at Natsu and said, "I am Mavis, the voice for very special power that lies within you."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, very confused.

The girl walked forwards and then gently laid her hand onto Natsu's chest, causing a golden glow to start to shine from the middle of his chest.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, about three seconds from a mental breakdown.

"That is the very special power you were born with. It is your light, the truest and purest expression of your heart. It is called many different names, but it's oldest and truest name, is the Lumen Histoire, the Fairy Heart." The girl said with a soft smile as a gentle breeze caressed against Natsu's face.

"The Fairy Heart?" Natsu asked, looking at the glow coming from his chest which was starting to dim a bit.

The girl nodded and continued by saying, "The Fairy Heart is a difficult thing to understand, but the best way for me to describe it to you is by simply saying it is an object of incredible power that allows you to use magic."

Natsu's eyes widened and asked in a tone almost reaching into revenant, "Magic?"

The girl smiled as she cupped her hands in front of her chest in the shape of a circle as a sphere of golden energy collected inside her hands, small flakes of gold flying away from the sphere and around Natsu as they continued onwards up into the sky.

Natsu gently grasped one of the flakes of gold in his right hand and held it up so he could better inspect the strange item.

The golden flake was warm, but not uncomfortably so. It sat there in Natsu's palm with the stillness of a star and it shined bright even in the right sunlight and yet it did not hurt to look upon.

Natsu gazed upon the incredible golden flake for a few minutes and then the girl drew his attention back to her by saying, "Natsu."

Natsu turned his attention back towards the unknown girl who now sported a serious gaze in her eyes as she said, "Natsu, I took you here for a reason. There are people who are attempting to take the Lumen Histoire for their own purposes. You cannot allow them to do so."

"Why not?' Nataus asked.

"Because, the Lumen Histoire has been inside of you for so long that your soul has grown to accommodate it. If the Lumen Histoire is removed, your soul has a high possibility of being destroyed, and you will die."

Natsu's eyes widened as his jaw dropped as he heard the high ramifications for allowing the Lumen Histoire to be removed.

"How can I stop them? I am just a 13 year old. I have no magic I can use." Natsu said.

"That is where you are wrong. Besides the Lumen Histoire, you have another power you can draw from. One that might be weaker, but is still immensely powerful, for it allows someone to stand against some of the mightiest beings to have ever existed." The girl said.

"What?" Natsu asked, unable to understand what this girl is talking about.

Mavis then pressed her hand against Natsu's chest once more, but instead of a peaceful golden glow, giant orange roaring flames erupted from his hands.

Natsu panicked and was about to try and put the fire out when he noticed the flames didn't hurt him at all. Instead, when Natsu looked at the flames he flt nostalgic as if he was once again meeting an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time.

"These are no ordinary magical flames Natsu. These are flames whose power and majesty managed to change the course of history more times then can be counted. These are flames of a Fire Dragon Slayer." The girl proudly proclaimed in a mighty and powerful voice.

"Fire Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked.

"As the name suggests, the fire currently coming from your hands holds the power to kill a Dragon. As a Fire Dragon Slayer, you will have dragon lungs to eat fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire, as well as enhanced strength, speed, stamina, toughness, senses and much more. All you have to do is awaken the power within you." The girl said.

"Awaken the power? But isn't on right now?" Natsu asked, holding his ignited fist up.

"No, your powers are only barely activated, the vast majority of your Dragon Slayer abilities are still locked away. For them to be activated, you must embrace your inner Dragon. You must accept all of it, the good and the bad. The darker, more primal instincts that Dragon Slayers are subject to." The girl explained to the young man.

Natsu didn't like not understand what she was asking of him or what she meant. It sounded terrifying.

"It's okay Natsu. It will be alright. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice." The girl said.

Natsu, despite his reluctance and misgivings, obeyed her and shut his eyes closed.

"Now, reach deep inside yourself. Concentrate on how your flames feel and search for that feeling." The girl said, her voice echoing inside of Natsu's head.

Natsu did as she said. He thought about the emotions he felt when his flames first activated. The adrenaline he felt as the power rushed through his veins, the incredible heat, but most of all, he remembered the burning rage that ignited in his soul as the flames burned against his skin.

Natsu then felt something welling up inside of him. He felt something starting to stir. Something powerful. Something primordial. Something dragonic.

Natsu felt a flash of heat against his face and when he opened his eyes, he found himself somewhere different from the tropical island.

He was in a literal sea of fire, giant goats of orange, black and red flames as far as the eye could see in all directions.

He then heard heavy breathing from behind him. Natsu twisted around to see what it was and immediately stopped in shock and fear of what was behind him.

It was a massive shape, obscured by darkness, but the bright crimson eyes staring at him were easily able to be seen from the darkness. Giant clouds of hot breath was shot out from the shape, the cloud nearly knocking Natsu over.

Natsu couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could barely even breathe as he stared up in fright up at the massive shape before him.

After a few moments, the massive shape then said, **"Natsu, although you do not remember me know this. You are a Dragon Slayer and you must never forget the pride that comes with that title. Now, stand tall and show the world the depths of your power."**

Although the voice was loud, rippling with raw power and demanding respect from everyone, Natsu couldn't help but be comforted by the sound of that voice. But before he could say anything the shape opened its jaws and from the massive mouth came a jet of fire hotter than anything Natsu has ever felt before.

Natsu screamed out as he felt the fire scorch his skin, but at the same time he felt a change occurring within himself. Muscles tightening as his eyes seemed to erupt in gouts of pain with his lungs being incapable of drawing breath anymore.

This went on for an agonizing thirty seconds before the flames ceased and then Natsu started to fall the ground.

Before he fell unconscious, Natsu heard the voice say, **"No matter where you go, remember that I am with you."**

Natsu then fell into merciful sleep.

* * *

Once again, Natsu awoke with a groan and found himself back on the tropical island once more. Natsu pushed himself up with a grunt and then h started to notice a few differences.

For one, he could see a lot better now, being able to see things from far away as well as seeing minute details he would have normally missed. He could also hear a lot better as he could hear the small chirps of birds as well as the slight moving of leaves in the wind. Additionally, he could also smell a lot better, being able to detect different odors with absolute ease.

Natsu started running for the tree when he noticed he was running a lot faster now as well.

Natsu jumped off a large rock and was laughing as he soared through the air, the breeze brushing against his face as he continued towards the sky tall tree.

Natsu landed with a grunt and then continued onwards towards the tree, the incredible joy of his new found powers going directly to his head.

After a few minutes, Natsu finally arrived back at the base of the massive tree, where the mysterious girl was standing, waiting for him to come back.

"Excellent work Natsu. You managed to activate your Fire Dragon Slayer magic. However, you have only barely scratched the surface of what you are capable of. You need to train yourself and your body if you wish to gain the strength necessary to keep yourself and your loved ones safe. I can aid you in your training with both your magic and physical abilities. However, our time together is about to end. Your real body is waking up." The girl said as the entire world surrounding the island began to disappear in a slowly approaching wall of light.

"How can I talk to you again?" Natsu asked.

"I will alway be watching over you. When you call upon my name, I shall offer any assistance I can and when you dream, you shall return to this island." The girl said as the light started racing over the island.

"Before I go, what is your name?" Natsu asked.

The girl smiled as she spoke a single word before she disappeared, "Mavis."

The moment that word was uttered, Natsu was enveloped in the blinding light and his vision turned to white. Natsu then felt as if he was free falling downwards, no hard surface for him to stand on anymore as he went back to consciousness.

* * *

Natsu once again awoke with a groan and found himself in his small cell once more. His body felt stiff and swimming in agony as he started moving his limbs around.

The cell door opened again and a guard came in with a small bowl of soup along with a small cup of water and set them down on the floor. The guard then turned and left without saying a word to Natsu.

The young boy walked over to the sustenance and after sniffing it a few times, started eating. The soup was cold and the water tasted disgusting, but they are the only sustenance Natsu has had in who knows how long? He will take anything given to him.

After his meal was finished, a new pair of guards entered into his cell and forcibly took him out.

Through a winding maze of halls and pathways, the guards led Natsu to a massive arena looking structure, where a familiar face was waiting for him.

"Issei!" Natsu yelled out as he ran over to his younger brother.

"Natsu!" Issei exclaimed in return as he to charged to meet his elder brother.

The two smashed into each other, the brothers wrapping their arms around one another as they held each other.

They stood locked in each others arms for an unknown amount of time when loud clicking was heard around them.

From the walls of the arena came a swarm of small imp looking creatures. Standing only 3 feet tall with green skin, they are an ugly group of creatures and combined with their lanky build, they individually look very weak. However, there is around a 150 of them against Natsu and Issei who are now back to back facing the hoard.

"Issei Hyoudou and Natsu Hyoudou. Here is what you are going to do: You are going to fight against this hoard of imps. Should you survive, you will be given medical treatment and food. However, we will not aid you at all during the fight, so the threat of death is the penalty for failure. Good luck." The head scientist said.

Natsu looked at the hoard and felt a massive amount of fear running through his veins, but then he felt his brother shivering in fright behind him. Natsu would not allow a single Imp to lay a hand against Issei.

Natsu called upon his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, praying that it wasn't all a dream and he really did have a means of keeping Issei safe.

With a loud roar, the orange flames erupted around Natsu's hands, causing the salmon haired boy to sport a fanged grin as he knew he had a means of fighting back.

Natsu stared at the Imps who were starting to look scared about going u against a magic wielder and Natsu said, "You all ready? 'Cause I'm all fired up!"

Natsu smashed his flaming fists together, causing an eruption of sparks as a orange glowing symbol appeared in front of him with a dragon head in the center.

Natsu bent his knees and focused his flames against the sole of his foot and with a giant explosion, he erupted towards the scared hoard of Imps.

The Imps had almost no time to scram before Natsu landed amongst them, a massive explosion erupting outwards as Natsu smashed his fist against the ground. Imps when flying outwards as stones hot outwards, impaling and killing a few Imps.

Natsu then turned and smashed his right fist into the face of another Imp, causing another large explosion that soon disappeared and revealed a charred corpse of the Imp.

Natsu then spun around, giant ribbons of fire leaping off of his hands and smashing apart a large group of Imps.

Natsu didn't know what was happening to him. It was like he was learning more about these powers the more he used them. It was weird, while he was fighting he was basically just following his gut, preforming actions or mental calls in his mind that translated into attacks using his fire. His body moved, ducked and weived like an experienced fighter, not a single wasted movement as he tore apart the Imps.

However, Natsu was not perfect and the Imps were fighting back. Already Natsu had suffered a large slash across his back along with a few other cuts on his legs and arms that were slowly draining him of his ability to fight. Natsu might be fit for a kid of his age but he cannot fight forever and already he is starting to tire.

However, a sudden explosion of crimson energy erupted outwards and from it, Natsu saw his little brother Issei smashing his left fist into the gut of an Imp, however there is something on Issei's left arm.

It was a gauntlet, crimson in color with a large emerald gem on the top of the hand. The gauntlet had five armored fingers in the shape of claws with segmented and pointed armor plating going up Issei's forearm, ending in two large golden spikes at the back with an arrow head shaped metal point in between the golden spikes.

**"BOOST!"** A loud voice cried out as the emerald gem shined brightly for a second and suddenly Issei smashed his other fist into the face of another Imp, smashing and cracking the teeth of the Imp.

Natsu was shocked by Issei's sudden battle prowess, but he quickly got over it and went back to fighting.

The two brothers fought against the Imps, Natsu's flames blowing up massive groups of Imps with ease as Issei stole an Imp's sword and used it to carve into the Imps along with his crimson gauntlet.

After a long period of time, the two brothers found themselves covered in blood, tired and panting as they stood tall amongst the sea of bodies that was the once imposing hoard of Imps.

Issei dropped his bloody and broken sword to the ground as he fell to his knees, the brutal and terrify revelation that he killed other living beings starting to catch up with him.

Natsu himself was trying to keep himself from throwing up what little remained in his stomach at the sight of all the dead Imps he helped kill as he moved slowly and stiffly over to where Issei was.

However, before he could several guards entered into the arena and quickly restrained both Natsu and Issei and took them away in opposite directions from one another. The two boys tried to reach out for each other, but it was for naught as they were not strong enough to resist and so they were taken away from one another once more.

* * *

Up in the main observation deck, the green haired man smiled maliciously as he looked over the data they gathered from the fight.

"Issei has a Longinus class Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear. Natsu on the other hand has that unknown Dragon Slayer magic as well as that unknown magical item. Between the two of them, Natsu has greater combat aptitude as well as greater overall power. I wonder how powerful Natsu could be if he had the power of the Boosted Gear as well." The man said to himself.

He then turned to his assistant and said, "Prepare for Sacred Gear Removal as well as Sacred Gear implantation."

His assistant noded and scurried away as quickly as he could, not wanting to upset his master.

The man then went back to watching the combat footage and smiled as he drank some wine as he said, "I wonder just how powerful of a tool I can make you, Natsu Hyoudou? Perhaps it is time I looked into that failed project of mine. What did I call it? Ah yes, Project: Ultimate Evil Piece."

* * *

Back with Natsu, he was numb as several men were healing him with magical circles of differing colors, however the process was most very fast.

Natsu's strength had all been spent fighting the Imps and so he could do nothing as he was dragged away, much to his anger.

However, he would not be able to think about how he would very much like to destroy everyone in this facility as after a little bit, Natsu was once again dragged off of the table and taken to another lab in the facility, this one with a pair of large tables where large clamps were where a persons limbs might be placed.

Natsu was taken to one of the tables and strapped in, the large serpentine shaped clamps slamming over his limbs, preventing him from moving.

After being strapped down, Natsu saw Issei being strapped down on the opposing table as well.

The mysterious man then came into the room and said, "Comfortable?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and said, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and said, "I am Diodora Astaroth. Not that my name will mean anything to you. All you need to know is that you are now my property and will do as I say."

"Why would I that?" Natsu asked, anger at the gale of this man.

The man smiled sinisterly and said, "Because, I am not above ordering the deaths of your parents in order to ensure your cooperation."

natsu's eyes widened and then he began to thrash against his bindings as he yelled, "You piece of shit! You touch my parents and I'll rip your spine out!"

Astaroth smiled even wider and said, "I like your ferocity. You will make an excellent servant. However, you need something. I will get to that in a little bit. However, we are here to see if you will grow even stronger once you have the Boosted Gear."

"Boosted Gear?" Natsu asked, completely confused by this man.

"The red gauntlet that appeared on your brothers arm. it is called the Boosted Gear. It is a powerful tool called a Sacred Gear, powerful objects blessed by the god of the Bible. The Sacred Gear is apart of a special group of Sacred Gears called Longinus class that once fully mastered allows the user to kill a god." astaroth explained, shocking both Natsu and Issei.

"The Boosted Gear is capable of doubling the users abilities every ten seconds, a power ability to be sure. However, I think the Boosted Gear is wasted on Issei. He has almost no magical capabilities, has lower physical abilities and almost no combat aptitude. However, you Natsu have shown incredible magical talent despite your age and the short amount of time with your magic, as well as high physical abilities for a person your age as well as good combat aptitude. Therefore, we are going to take the Boosted Gear from your brother and implanet it into you, giving you the abilities of the Boosted Gear as well as your Dragon Slayer magic." Astaroth said as he took out a strange looking machine.

It was a square shaped device, being around the size of a bread box with four claw shaped talons on the bottom as well as a dark purple circle in the middle of the claws.

"What will that do to Issei?" Natsu asked, very afraid of the answer.

"Oh, he will most certainly die. A Sacred Gear is tied to the users soul, so the removal of a Sacred Gear destroys the soul and kills the user." Astaroth said easily as he examined the device, making sure it was good to go.

Natsu's eyes widened as well as Issei's as Natsu yelled, "Don't do this! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill Issei!"

Astaroth looked back at Natsu and said, "Look, you are already learning your place. Beneath my boot. But don;t worry, your brother will die quickly so he won't be in horrible agony for that long."

staroth then took up the device and approached Issei, the boy thrashing in his restraints as he tried desperately to get away.

"No! No! No! Issei! Please, no I'm begging you! Issei!" Natsu screamed out as his restraints started bending and cracking causing the security guards to come over and push him down with their weight.

Astaroth got in front of Issei and then placed the device in front of Issei's left arm, the claws expanding and then starting to glow an ominous and malicious dark purple with crimson bolts. The restraint on Issei's arm unlocked as a guard went and grabbed the boy before he could do anything.

The Boosted Gear suddenly appear on Issei's arm in response to the boy's desperate attempts of escape and survival. The device activated as well, the claws digging into the Boosted Gear as it sent the dark energy into Issei.

Issei's screams were able to be heard all throughout the facility, the pure agony and pain the boy was going through was beyond the minds ability to understand.

Natsu saw red when he heard his brothers screams and ignited into a whirlwind of fire, burning the guards holding him down and melting the bindings with ease.

However, before he could reach Issei gravity suddenly increased around Natsu, pinning him to the ground as a large man with a black facemask as well as a skintight black suit appeared with a dark purple magical circle on front of his right hand.

"Know your place, worm." The man said in a deep, dark voice that held incredible amount of hatred and malicious intent.

Natsu tried to fight the oppressive weight bearing down on his body, but just couldn't move and so could only watch as Issei continued to scream as the Boosted Gear was slowly ripped out of him.

Eventually, the Boosted Gear was torn off of Issei's left arm as the light disappeared from Issei's eyes while his body fell limp.

Natsu could only stare in mute horror as he gazed upon Issei's dead form.

Acting upon this, several security guards grabbed Natsu and threw him on his back and then slapped a circular item against his neck, preventing him from moving anymore.

"I told you to not use the Inhibitor disks because it prevents the transfer of Sacred Gears." Astaroth growled out, causing the security guards to flinch.

"Sorry sir. We will get rid of it right now." The middle one said as he tore the device from Natsu's neck, freeing him, but before he could do anything gravity increased once more.

"Thank you Umbra. At least one person here has a pair of working brain cells." Astaroth said.

Umbra remained silent as he continued to hold Natsu in place.

"Please move Natsu over to the other table. We do need to implant this in him." Astaroth requested.

"Umbra said nothing as he levitated Natsu in the air and then moved him over to the second table where Issei's body had already been removed.

"Alright Natsu. Let's do this." Astaroth said as he took the Boosted Gear and then placed it against his chest.

The Boosted Gear turned into crimson energy as it struck Natsu's chest, burrowing into the 13 year old.

Natsu gasped in pain as the Boosted Gear took up residence inside his soul, the crimson gauntlet appearing on his left hand.

"Okay. Take Natsu to his cell and begin observation. I want to know the moment if something changes about him." Astaroth said as he left the room.

Natsu was hoisted up by Umbra and taken back to his cell, where Umbra threw him into the room and then closed the door.

Natsu picked himself up off of the floor as he looked at the still visible crimson gauntlet. The horrible images of Issei's dead body filled his mind as tear began to flow down his face.

"Issei, I am so sorry!" Natsu croaked out as he then let loose a piercing scream that was heard all throughout the facility.

Natsu continued to cry until he had no more tears left to shed and he then drifted off to sleep, his body crashing after all the abuse it has gone through today.

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes, he found himself in a familiar field of fire.

However, he then heard a familiar voice say, **"So, you are my new host."**

Natsu turned around and saw a massive crimson dragon standing thirty feet from him gazing down upon him with curious eyes.

Natsu was silent for a few moments and then asked, "Who are you?"

**"I am Ddraig, the Crimson Dragon Emperor and the power behind the Boosted Gear." **Ddraig answered simply.

"What?" Natsu asked.

**"The Boosted Gear is my prison that was created from my flesh after I was defeated by the combined forces of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils in the Great War. My spirit is forever bound to the Boosted Gear, lending my power to the hosts that inherit the Gear and now, you are my latest host." **Ddraig explained to the young boy.

Natsu then once again remembered Issei as tears began to fall once more.

**"You are a Dragon boy and I will not have my host crying like a scared little pup! If you wish to take vengeance against those that tore your brother away from you, then master the power of the Boosted Gear as well as your Dragon Slayer abilities! Together, they will make you nearly unstoppable!" **Ddraig roared out.

Natsu looked up at the Dragon with tear filled eyes and said, "Teach me."

Ddraig nodded and said, **"I am not saying your tears are unwarranted, but if you truly wish to avenge your brothers death, then train yourself and once those that are responsible are dead, then you can grieve."**

Ddraig then said, **"Go and rest. Your mind, body and soul all need a chance to rest after what you have gone through today. Tomorrow we begin your training. Be warned, I will hold nothing back."**

Natsu stared up at Ddraig with eyes blazing and said, "I don't care. Just give me the strength to kill those who murdered my brother."

Ddraig nodded and then said, **"I will. Now go."**

Natsu nodded and then disappeared from the sea of flames as he went to rest.

Ddraig then turned towards the golden sphere that just appeared next to him and said, **"What do you want Mavis?"**

Mavis turned back into her regular human form and glared up at Ddraig and said, "I do not approve of you training Natsu. He needs time right no, he is grieving."

**"The boy will have a chance to grieve, right now we need to train him up. He is not even close to a Low class Devil at this point. If he runs into anyone at even that level, he will die quickly. I do not know about you, but I would rather not have to go searching for a new host so soon after losing my previous one." **Ddraig said back to Mavis.

"Natsu is a barely a teenager. He only just activated his powers recently. He will not be able to handle your training." Mavis argued.

**"Revenge is an excellent motivator. He will push himself beyond the breaking point if it means getting his vengeance. I have no doubt in my mind he will be able to handle my training. He needs to be ready when the White One appears." **Ddraig said back.

"Don't you have a heart? The boy just lost his brother and all you doing in manipulating him in order to beat your rival." Mavis said, her eyes absolutely murderous.

**"I wouldn't have to push him so hard nor manipulate him if you had bothered to train him when he was younger. If he had been training for even a year or so, he would have been able to knock out those three sent to kidnap him with ease. But instead, you decided to try and give him a normal life and look at where that has lead him to. Powerless, defenceless, weak and useless as his brother was killed in front of him. Your way has failed Mavis, so now we are gonna do this my way." **Ddraig said.

Mavis flinched at that remark and said, "Natsu deserved a normal life, free from the pain and misery of the magical world."

**"And look, he has been dragged into the machinations of the supernatural, only now he is too weak to keep himself safe. Real good job there Mavis. All you did was hinder him and prevent him from gaining the strength to keep himself as his loved ones safe." **Ddraig said with a scoff.

Mavis glared up at the crimson dragon and said, "Don't even pretend you care about Natsu. All you wish to do is beat the White One, damn anyone who gets in your way. You couldn't care less about Natsu and what happens to him, all you care about is Albion and his current host."

Ddraig glared back at Mavis and said, **"Don't get sanctimonious with me, ghost. I saw Natsu's memories, I have seen the power of the Fairy Heart. How could Natsu react if he found out you had the power to save Issei's life, but instead chose to let the boy die?"**

Mavis's eyes flashed golden as she roared out, "I had no choice! Any ability with the power to save Issei in that situation would have resulted in Natsu's death! There was nothing I could do!"

**"Natsu would have gladly traded his life for Issei's. Instead, you made that choice for him and allowed his brother to die, all while pretending to care about Natsu and his feelings. You are just as manipulative and deceitful as I am, the only difference is that I am at least attempting to get Natsu ready for the challenges he will face. The boy needs harsh and tough training, not codelling and hand holding if he is to survive. As a blacksmith hammers out the imperfections in his work, so shall I hammer out the weakness in Natsu Hyoudou." **Ddraig said back, completely unafraid of Mavis.

Mavis stared up at Ddraig for a few moments and then said, "I will be watching you Dragon. Attempt to do anything that will be harmful to Natsu and his being and I will end you myself."

Mavis then disappeared in a golden flash, leaving Ddraig all by himself in the sea of flames.

Ddraig schoffed and said, **"Beings far stronger then you have tried and failed. You are nothing but a ghost, a remnant of a girl long since turned to dust. You are nothing to the Crimson Dragon Emperor."**

Ddraig then curled up and basked in the warmth of the flames, resting himself and preparing for Natsu's training.

Events are now in motion that cannot be stopped. The Fairy Heart has awakened as Natsu unlocks is Dragon Slayer abilities while being forced to bear the burden of also holding the Boosted Gear. The fates of many are now being decided by the actions of what will take place in this facility.

* * *

**And that is the end of the second chapter!**

**Boy oh boy did it take me forever to get this chapter typed. I mean, I had that poll up around January and only now am I finally getting this chapter typed and posted. Sorry about that.**

**So yeah, a lot happened in this chapter. I hope I didn't put too much in here.**

**Like I said, I am differing from the cannon in this story, I will have some familiar characters and others I will have been very different from how they are shown in the show.**

**Little announcement: Updates are going to get sporadic as I try to type Stargate Atlantis: Robotech War, Humanity's Resurgence as well as this story, so updates are not going to be consistent for any of said stories.**

**With that out of the way, if you have any comments, criticisms, or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**Farewell for now!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**I am so happy and glad to see how much love and support this story has gotten so quickly! It warms my heart.**

**I have read and seen some all the reviews and now I will take a moment to talk to you all.**

**The Mavis in this story is not the real Mavis Vermillion. Mavis Vermillion, the girl that founded Fairy Tail and saved Natsu on Tenrou Island, she died with Zeref during the first chapter of this story. The Mavis we see Natsu talking to in the second chapter is instead the physical manifestation of the voice of the Fairy Heart. **

**The Fairy Heart wanted to talk to Natsu, so it took on the form of someone who it knew would not scare Natsu. I mean, Natsu is fourteen years old and I do not know about you, but I would be terrified if a giant golden sphere of energy started talking to me. A small petite girl is a much easier being to talk to then a giant ball of energy.**

**Another thing is the reason why the Fairy Heart didn't train Natsu. The Fairy heart saw Natsu's memories, even those that Natsu himself cannot remember. It saw how like 92% of all of Natsu's problems and heart ache came from Zeref and magic in general. Dying, being reborn as a demon, being reverted back to a child, raised by a dragon and then sent 400 years into the future in order to kill the strongest dragon in history, being lost and alone due to the only parental figure having to go inside of you to create antibodies to make sure you don't change into a dragon. The Tower of Heaven, Acnologia, Tartaros, Alvarez, Grimoire Heart and a lot more of the crap Natsu suffered all steamed from Zeref and magic.**

**The Fairy Heart saw this and decided it would be best if Natsu never got involved in the supernatural. The Fairy heart wanted Natsu to never know of powers locked within himself as well as the threats that exist around him. However, in it's arrogance and naivety, it underestimated it's ability to shield Natsu and so he was found and we all know what happens next. **

**The point I am trying to make is that the Fairy Heart only wanted the best for Natsu, but by sheltering him it allowed Natsu to suffer greater then if he had been trained.**

**The Fairy Heart is not the villain. It did what it thought was best and made a mistake, like we all do.**

**About the Devils, you will have to wait and see on that one.**

**For this story, I wanted to show a more morally grey world then what DxD actually showed. In the show it's like this: Heaven and Angels are hypocrites, Fallen Angels are arrogant assholes and Devils are the good guys. Sure there are a few bad apples, but for the most part a lot of the Devils are good people.**

**Now, that is not say I completely hate this. I thought this made the Devils seem more relatable and less 100% evil beings.**

**However, what I am going to do, hopefully, is show a more morally grey DxD. Angels and Heaven are not going to sit back and just let the Fallen and Devils kill and take whoever they want, whenever they want. Some Fallen Angels are going to be good people who made mistakes and wish to atone for what they did. And as shown in the first chapter, some Devils are going to be beings of darkness who will kill anyone and anything that stands in their way of gaining more power. **

**Now, not all characters are going to be the same. I will have characters introduced earlier then in cannon as well as a few arcs either missing entirely or changed to suite my purposes. But some arcs will remain untouched and happen very similarly like they did in cannon.**

**With that out of the way, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Training the Beast.**

In a land filled with nothing but smoke, ash and fire, enormous explosions erupted out.

From the smoke a figure emerged, orange balls of fire wrapped around his hands as he charged towards the massive crimson red dragon that stood before him.

The dragon gathered massive amounts of fire in his mouth and then shot them forth, the giant stream of fire scorching the ground beneath them into glass before it shattered.

The figure kept on running, uncaring for the flames as it neared him. As the flames were about to strike the figure, giant pillars of fire erupted from underneath the figures feet, propelling him into the air and out of the way of the stream of fire.

The figure then yelled out, "With the fire on my right hand and with the fire on my left hand, when you put them together you get: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The figure gathered fire onto his right and then his left hands, then cupped them above his head where the fire gathered together for form a large swirling ball of fire, which the figure then threw at the Crimson Dragon.

The ball detonated on the left side of the dragons face and did absolutely nothing as when the smoke cleared, it showed that the Dragon suffered not a single scratch and is perfectly fine.

With incredible speed, the Dragon smashed Natsu with his fist, creating a massive crater when Natsu landed as a large gust of wind blew outwards.

Natsu got back up with some difficulty, breathing heavily as he tries to get some air into his lungs.

**"Alright Natsu, that is enough sparing for today. It is time for your lessons on how to use the Boosted Gear." **Ddraig said.

Natsu nodded, very glad he no longer had to fight the crazy powerful dragon any longer. He has been "sparing" with Ddraig for the past three hours and his body is very much in pain right now. "Sparing" is a generous term, as it has been more akin to Ddraig kicking the shit out of Natsu for amusement for the past three hours.

Natsu then summoned the Boosted Gear, the Crimson Red Gauntlet appearing on Natsu's arm almost instantaneously.

**"Now, as you know the Boosted Gear can Boost your power every ten seconds with a maximum limit to the number of Boosts you can take being around 6 right now. Impressive for someone who has only held the Gear for around a three months. However, there are other powers and abilities the gear has beyond simply Boosting. It can also Transfer the number of Boosts you have received to someone else, allowing them a great increase in power. This is very advanced material, so we are going to learn more about those abilities at a later time when you are more prepared for it." **Ddraig said to his student who was listening intently to the ancient Dragon teachings.

**"What we are gonna learn today is a much more simple, yet helpful ability. How to summon and manipulate your Dragon Aura. Dragons, because we are beings of such incredible power, can manifest our very existence into a source of power for us to use. For example, the Dragon King Tiamat can manifest her chaotic existence which allows her to use different elemental powers at random, hence her name the Chaos Dragon King. Being the Crimson Dragon Emperor, I am no different and could manifest my aura as well. Being the inheritor of my power, you can summon my own Crimson dragon Emperor Aura as well. Dragon Aura is different from magic in the way that Dragon Aura does not rely on precise mathematical equations like magician magic does or the power of imagination like Devil magic, but instead it relies on your emotions, like fear, anger, etc. The stronger your emotions, the stronger your Dragon Aura is." **Ddraig continued on, showcasing the ability. he raised his right arm and then covered it in a thick crimson haze of energy that felt drastically different from Dragon Slaying magic any of the other magics Mavis showed Natsu.

**"Dragon Aura is very useful. You can use it as a means of protection, manifesting the power to act as a kind of shield against magical attacks, use it as a enhancer to increase your physical abilities, like senses, strength, speed, stamina. Or you can use it as a means of attack, by coating your limbs in it or firing them off as pulse kind of attacks or as a narrowed beam type attack. Aura is a very versatile energy, however the main drawback to Aura is that using it can lead to extreme exhaustion or even the destruction of your very soul if you're not careful. Aura is so powerful because it has such a speed price for misusing it. Everything requires a cost Natsu. Casting a magical spell requires magical energy, surviving requires someone else to be sacrificed, there is a balance that must be maintained Natsu. Remember this lesson. Never overuse your Dragon Aura." **Ddraig somonly warned his young student.

Natsu nodded and said, "I understand Ddraig."

Ddraig nodded and said,** "I hope you do Natsu. Now, how to summon your Dragon Aura. Unlike your Dragon Slaying magic, which required you to accept your darker, more primordial instincts, Dragon Aura is something that can only be unlocked by a stronger, more powerful Dragon. The elder Dragon will literally forcibly bring out the physical manifestation of your existence. It is a painful endeavour, but one that is well worth the pain."**

Natsu nodded and said, "Do it."

**"I warn you, once I begin the process I cannot stop. It has to be done in one sitting otherwise your very soul might fracture. So no matter how painful it maybe, I must continue on. Are you sure you wish for me to unlock your Dragon Aura?" **Ddraig asked with intense seriousness.

Natsu nodded once more and said, "I am ready."

Ddraig solemnly nodded and said, **"Then let us begin."**

Ddraig pressed his index and middle claws against Natsu's chest and said, **"Small one, listen well. I, Ddraig, he who stole the principal of Domination from God, now unleash your soul. You shall have wings of which to fly in the skies above, scale to defend against all attacks and talons of which to rip your enemies apart."**

A bright crimson light erupted outwards, small tendrils of crimson fire coming out of the ball of crimson light on Natsu's chest and then beginning to slowly wrap around Natsu's arms, legs, head and chest.

Natsu screamed out in raw agony as the crimson light tightened around his form, the crimson energy burning lines into his skin that looked akin to molten magma.

**"The existence that is Natsu Hyoudou, I command thee! Thou shalt head my words and obey my will! I free thou from the shackles that bind thee of my own volition! Stand tall, young Dragon! For thy journey has only begun!" **Ddraig continued onwards.

The crimson energy covered over Natsu, his entire form obscured by the thick haze of crimson line. However, that did not obscure the sounds of his wails of torment, which only increased in volume.

**"From now until the end of time, Natsu Hyoudou is the master of his own destiny! Until the stars themselves burn out in the heavens above, he shall remain free! Now, come forth, Dragon!"** Ddraig finished as the crimson light finally died down from his talons.

The crimson haze surrounding Natsu then broke apart like glass, the shards flying outwards across the world of fire and brimstone.

Natsu stood at the center, gazing downwards at his arms, which were now covered in a Crimson field of energy that moved and appeared like flowing water, while small flakes of azure light were mixed in with the crimson light as well.

Natsu clenched his right fist, feeling a small layer of resistance against his skin as he did so.

**"Congratulations Natsu, your Dragon Aura has been unlocked."** Ddraig said with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Thank you Ddraig. Question thought, why is my Aura red?" Natsu asked.

**"Due to the fact that you have the Boosted Gear, your Dragon Aura has unconsciously molded itself after my own. However, your Aura will evolve and change as you yourself change as a person. Remember, Aura is the physical manifestation of who you are as a person, and all people change over time. So shall your Aura change as you change as a person." **Ddraig explained.

Natsu nodded and then sent his Dragon Slayer magic through his arms, causing his Dragon Slayer Magic to merge with his Dragon Aura, creating a unique power that combines the two powers into one.

His flames shot out of his hands like geysers, giant pillars of fire in the color of crimson near the shade of blood. Natsu was shocked at the shear power of his flames, but it was also more then that. His flames felt different, they felt more complete in a way. They felt as if they were apart of Natsu, herolding who he was to the world.

Natsu had his flames die down until they were only wrapped around his hands as he continued to gaze upon them in wonder.

**"Alright, your flames are very pretty, but we got bigger things to talk about."** Ddraig said, getting Natsu's attention.

**"We now have to work on your control of your Dragon Aura. The way to get control over your Aura is best achieved through meditation. By maintaining a perfectly balanced state of mind for long periods of time, your Aura will grow more and more stable until the point you will not need to meditate at all to maintain your Aura." **Ddraig said as Natsu listened intently.

Natsu nodded and got into a lotus position, closing his eyes and focusing on his Aura.

His Dragon Aura felt like a wild forest fire; fierce, destructive, and absolutely powerful. Natsu took that feeling and focused only on it, not caring for anything else happening around him.

His breathing began to calm down as his muscles began to relax a little as he began to calm his Dragon Aura down a little. Not a lot, but it is a start.

However, as he was doing this Ddraig suddenly said, **"Natsu, it is time for combat training again."**

"Already?" Natsu asked as he got out of his lotus position.

**"Indeed."** Ddraig said.

Natsu sighed and said, "I guess we will have to continue this another time."

Ddraig nodded and said, **"Get going."**

Natsu nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on his real body. A second later, the land of fire and brimstone disappeared around Natsu as he went back to his real body.

* * *

Natsu's real body awakened as Natsu's mind returned. Natsu quickly got up and began stretching his body as two large guards came into his cell and quickly slapped a familiar thing that caused Natsu to go stiff and unable to move.

Once Natsu was frozen, he was taken out of his holding cell and towards a familiar arena.

Once in the arena, Natsu was left at the center while the two guards got out of the arena. Once they were gone, the thing on his neck disappeared, allowing Natsu to move once again.

Natsu got up and began stretching once more, preparing himself for whatever these people were going to throw at him today.

For the outer rim of the arena came only five Imps, however these were unlike the Imps that composed the army he and Issei faced.

These Imps were 7 feet tall, much larger then regular Imps. They were also incredibly more heavily built then their counterparts, having thickly builts arms and legs along with broad shoulders. Their green skin was a much darker shade, but the most disturbing thing was their crimson red eyes along with the dark black veins running along their bodies, giving them a much darker and more sinister look to them. They also had a much more menacing aura around them then their smaller counterparts did. Those felt like, weak and arrogant Imps, these had a malevolent and dark feeling about them composed of hatred and anger.

The left most Imp charged forth first, screaming a loud battle cry as he drew his large left fist back.

Natsu got into his fighting stance while igniting his crimson dragon flames, waiting for the Imp to come in close.

Once he was close to him, Natsu ducked underneath the fast left hook the Imp threw and then Natsu delivered a devastating uppercut to the Imp's jaw that caused a large explosion that sent the Imp flying back with a burning fist shape on his face that started melting into the Imps face, causing the Imp to writhe and spasm on the ground.

The other four Imps charged passed their dying comrade and showcased their lack of intelligence by trying to simply punch Natsu instead of coming up with a plan of attack.

Natsu mentally sighed in his head. For all of their brute strength, which was a little stronger then Natsu's own when not using Boost, they had a significant drop in intelligence, reducing them to merely headstrong brutes incapable of anything beyond "charge in and punch everything."

This make them incredible easy to kill and destroy as shown by Natsu as he ducked and dodged the incoming punches with ease due to his smaller and more maneuverable body and then yelled out, "Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu opened his maw as a large amount of fire accumulated in his mouth as he took a large breath for a second before he exhaled deeply, causing a large jet of crimson fire to engulf one of the Imps entirely, burning away the flesh and destroying the bones quickly before only ash remained of the Imp.

Natsu jumped up into the air to dodge yet another punch from one of the Imps that destroyed the ground Natsu was just on.

Once in the air, Natsu ignited his arms, causing two streams of crimson flames to erupt outards like ribbons.

"Crimson Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu roared out as he dropped to the ground, the two deadly streams of fire smashing into two of the Imps, burning them into ash within seconds as well as causing explosions that hid Natsu from the remaining Imp perfectly.

Under the cover of the debris, Natsu dashed towards the final Imp, his right fist covered in Crimson flames.

The dust disappeared, showing Natsu was right in front of the Imp, his arm already rushing towards the Imp at great speed as Natsu roared out "Crimson Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The fist struck the Imp directly in the chest, burning it's way into the Imps flesh as the Imp's body was blown backwards not only by the physical strength of the punch, but by the explosion that erupted just a few moments after the fist struck the Imp.

The Imps body was vaporized, the ashes not even remaining as the giant shockwave from the explosion erupted outwards, destroying a small portion of the training arena in the process.

Natsu breathed out a giant sigh as he relaxed his body a little from the body, his magical powers still very high despite just having come from a fight. Ddraig's training is intense, but it leads to great results.

Suddenly Natsu felt a familiar presence as he turned around and saw a familiar figure that used Natsu to growl in hatred.

Umbra stood at the entrance, his familiar skin tight black combat suit no sporting larger shoulder pads with also knee pads along with slightly bulkier chest armor. Apparently Umbra requested an upgrade to the suit to make it even tougher.

Umbra has become Natsu's hand to hand combat instructor as ordered by Diodora. For what reason neither Natsu nor Umbra knew, the only thing that was known was the fact that they both hate each other with a seething passion and their training sessions often end with the fighting getting out of hand.

However, for all of his flaws Umbra did teach Natsu a lot about how to be a better hand to hand fighter. He was silent, only speaking when necessary, but even so he managed to get Natsu as a better fighter.

However that does not change the fact that both of these men would like the kill each other so very dearly.

Umbra didn't say a word as he crouched down and got into a combat stance. Natsu did the same, ignited his hands once more as the crimson flames responded to his will and came into existence again.

Neither combatant said anything as they simply stood still for a few seconds before they both charged at one another, Natsu ignited his feet in a large explosions that sent him rocketing towards Umbra.

Umbra and Natsu met in a ferocious clash in the middle of the arena, the force of their fists striking one another causing a small shockwave to erupt outwards from the shear force of the to men fighting.

However, Umbra proved to be Natsu's superior as he broke the deadlock in a few seconds, his left fist glowing purple as he smashed a haymaker into Natsu's right cheek so hard another shockwave as formed from the force of the fist striking Natsu's flesh.

Natsu was blasted backwards from the attack, his body flying through the air and spinning head over heels a few times before he landed with a loud thud.

Natsu spat out the blood from his mouth and quickly rolled to the side to avoid a massive right axe kick Umbra had tried to hit him with. The blow was so powerful though that even though Natsu avoided it, the force of it striking the ground caused a massive explosion of dirt and a shockwave so powerful Natsu was flung off his feet and fle backwards once again.

Natsu however managed to land on his feet this time and decided to go all out and summoned the Boosted Gear.

**"Boost!"** The gauntlet shouted out as Natsu's power doubled instantly.

Using his new found speed, Natsu ignited his feet and blasted away from Umbra who tried to hit Natsu with another ferocious haymaker.

Natsu tried to stay away from Umbra as much as possible, knowing that he cannot be the man head on without all of the Boosts, so he needs to play a waiting game.

Umbra wasn't having any of that and so created a palm sized ball of pure darkness with a outer rim of snow white energy that has dark purple energy crackling around it.

Umbra threw the ball at Natsu, who barely avoided it and was still caught in the explosion that instantly destroyed a quarter of the arena.

Natsu was flung off his feet once again by the shear force of the explosion and tried to steady himself when he sa Ubra charging right for him once again.

**"Boost!"** His crimson gauntlet shouted out, saing Natsu as he barely managed to duck out of the way of Umbra's next punch.

Using his smaller and nimbler frame, Natsu managed to squeeze his escape from Umbra's reach and then ignited his feet in a massive crimson explosion that sent him flying away from the dark clad monster.

While still in the air, Natsu gathered his crimson flames into two shining crimson balls of energy and then tossed them at Umbra, who took the two energy balls straight to the face.

The two crimson balls of compressed fire exploded with massive eruptions of pure crimson Dragon Aura infused Dragon Slaying magic that tore apart the arena Umbra was standing on.

And yet, when the smoke cleared Umbra didn't even have a scratch on his person. He simply dusted away a few burning embers on his right shoulder and then turned his gaze back to Natsu.

**"Boost!"** Once again, the familiar tone of the Boosted Gear let out it' signature power as Natsu's power doubled once again. With the added power Natsu managed to dodge another ball of compressed darkness from Umbra that tore another massive hole in the arena.

However, Natsu wasn't able to dodge the follow up punch to his chest that Umbra flung into him. Apparently that dark sphere attack as a distraction as Umbra closed the distance with Natsu.

The punch flung Natsu across the arena and into the sides of the arena, where he created a massive crater from the force of his impact with the wall.

Natsu launched an large eruption of power from his person to blast apart the wall and free himself as Umbra came in with another attack.

**"Boost!"** With not a moment to spare, the Boosted Gear granted Natsu yet another boost, giving him just enough power to dodge Umbra's attack that completely destroyed the wall next to Natsu.

Natsu compressed his powers into his palms and feet as he blew himself away from his crazy strong opponent, giving him some distance.

Umbra apparently had enough of this little spar and decided to end things as he created a gravity well, a large purple magic circle were gravity is much stronger then it usually is.

The gravity well tugged on Natsu, changing the trajectory of his flight path as he was drawn towards the gravity well.

However, Natsu had a plan. He compressed two more balls of his power and threw them at the gravity well. The intense ull of the spell increased the velocity of the sphere, meaning their impact was far greater then it should have been. The magic circle causing the gravity well was destroyed quickly from the two spheres of crimson energy.

**"Boost!"** The fifth Boost was given to Natsu, who was very close to the limit of Boosts he could be give and then it would be only a matter of time before the Boosts left him.

Umbra knew this and so he didn't waste anymore time. Concentrating his power into his legs and with a large magical circle behind him that glowed, Ubra shot off like a rocket and smashed his right leg don onto Natsu.

Natsu smashed into the arena like a comet, the ground literally vaporizing as the boy hit with immense force.

Natsu struggled back onto his feet as Umbra landed near Natsu and started to slowly walk over to him.

Umbra simply stared at the struggling boy and said in a low voice, "Still weak. Just like your brother."

Natsu grit his teeth and said, "Don't you dare talk about him you bastard."

Umbra raised his palm and leveled it at Natsu's head and said, "He was weak and so he died. It is no fault of mine he was a waste of a human being."

Something inside of Natsu snapped. Months of abuse, both mental and physical, constantly experiencing horrible amounts of pain as these people treated him as something less then a human, only fit to be a tool until they have no further use for him. He has had enough.

Crimson red scales began to form on Natsu's face, sides, hands and legs as his crimson flames exploded around him, the temperature skyrocketing beyond anything they had ever reached before.

**"Boost!"** With a sudden cry, the final boost activated, doubling the intense amount of power leaking off of Natsu.

"Crimson Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu cried out as he compressed every single scrap of power he could muster into his right fist, the fist covered in an immensely thick red haze.

Before Umbra could react, Natsu slammed the fist into his chest, the strike so strong that the fist actually managed to crack and break through Umbra's armor and directly strike his flesh, right before the fist exploded.

A gigantic mushroom cloud blew through the arena, the ground of the arena melting away instantly as the heat vaporized the dirt into nothing in seconds. The shockwave that blasted through the arena was the largest yet, outclassing even Umbra's dark sphere attacks.

When the dust finally cleared, Natsu was shown, bloodied and battered with a smocking hand covered in dark burn marks still in the same pose he had when he struck Umbra with everything he had.

Speaking of Umbra, the man himself was currently blown all the way to the other side of the arena, a long trench carved from where his body had crashed into as he flew backwards from the force of the strike.

Umbra's armor was completely destroyed, only his lower pants remaining and even then, they were damaged almost beyond repair.

Umbra finally stood up, his smoking chest showing a large burn area that will most definitely leave a scar behind.

Without his helmet, Umbra's face was shown for the first time. Umbra was a 30 looking man of unknown decent, having long dark spikey raven black hair as well as dark sickly green eyes that seemed to bore directly into Natsu's soul.

Before Natsu could react, Umbra reappeared in front of Natsu and smashed his fist into Natsu's face so hard, Natu as unconscious instantly, his body flinging backwards from the force of the blow.

Umbra looked at Natsu bleeding unconscious form and said, "So, the worm has some grown some fangs? Never forget that no matter how great you rise, I will always be ready to bring you right back down where you belong, in the dirt. Damn human."

Umbra turned and left the destroyed arena without another word, leaving it to the shell shocked security guards to get Natsu to the infirmary before he bleeds to death.

A second later, two guards did get over their surprise and ran and got Natsu on a stretcher and ran to get him healed before he died. If he did expire, Astaroth will make sure to make them suffer and they knew this.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he saw the land of fire and brimstone surrounding him once more.

Natsu saw Ddraig standing above him with a look of pride on his face.

"Ddraig, what happened?" Natsu asked.

**"You managed to finally land a damaging hit against Umbra. I am surprised Natsu. I never would have thought you would awaken Dragon Force so quickly. I guess rage really is the best way for a dragon to grow."** Ddraig said.

"Dragon Force?" Natsu asked.

**"It is an evolved form of your Dragon Slayer magic. While in Dragon Force, you grow Dragon Scales from increased durability, your magic spikes by three times as much and additionally, your flames grow much stronger and hotter. When fully mastered, Dragon Force shall be one of your greatest tools in your arsenal. Dragon Force can be mastered by going into Dragon Force and then by reducing the power of the form. This is so your body will evolve and eventually Dragon Force will basically become natural for you to be in. This will allow you to use stronger and more powerful spells and yet use less magic while also being capable of holding Dragon Force for longer periods of time." **Ddraig said to Natsu.

"Really? Incredible." Natsu said.

**"If you think that is powerful, just wait until you manage to unlock Balance Breaker. That is way more powerful then Dragon Force."** Ddraig said, a little miffed Natsu was fawning over a power other then his own.

"Cool. Now Ddraig, what has happened to my physical body since I went unconscious?" Natsu asked.

**"You have been taken to the infirmary. Currently your body has been mostly healed from the damage done by Umbra. You just need a bit more time and then you will be back to fighting condition. You did take a massive amount of damage during that spar with Umbra. That was the worst one yet. Anymore fighting and you would have started to take permanent damage. You need to take the fights down a notch Natsu." **Ddraig said.

"I know, I know." Natsu said with a sigh. "I just can't help myself. When I see Umbra, I get get so angry and I lose all control over myself. I just want to make him suffer for what he has done."

**"And he will, when it is time. As you are right now, you stand no chance at victory over Umbra. He was heavily suppressed when you to fought today and only loosened a single of his restraints which was enough to defeat you without you being able to keep up with him. If you two were to fight to the death, Umbra would effortlessly crush you. You need to grow much stronger in order to be capable of killing Umbra." **Ddraig said.

Natsu sighed, knowing the crimson dragon was correct. He had grown stronger over the past three weeks, but in no way is he capable of defeating Umbra unless the man screws up in a big way, which is unlikely since he will be watching Natsu closely after he managed to land a damaging hit against the man.

"I guess I screw up huh?" Natsu said.

**"Yep. Big time. Umbra will never again underestimate you and he will be watching you at all times. Our ability to escape just got reduced. However, it is not the end of the world. We will find a way to be free, make no mistake about that."** Ddraig said.

"You're right. I just wish I could catch a break right now." Natsu said as he sighed.

**"Hey, don't worry. We will make our own luck and get out of here. Just keep getting stronger." **Ddraig said.

Natsu nodded and then felt a familiar tugging as his physical body began to wake up and said, "Sorry, I got to go."

Ddraig nodded and with a flash, Natsu disappeared.

A few second later a familiar golden sphere appeared near Ddraig, transforming into Mavis.

**"What do you want Mavis?"** Ddraig asked.

"It's about Natsu's progression. I think I found out why he has been able to advance his power so quickly." Mavis said, getting right to the point.

Ddraig turned to her and said, **"Don't wait around, out with it ghost."**

Mavis glared and said, "When Natsu was given the Boosted Gear, it damaged a portion of his soul. Diodora is an idiot. The Sacred Gear machine he used to transfer the Boosted Gear did so with all the subtlety and gentleness of a sledgehammer. Personally I am thankful no permanent damage has been done. However, in order to keep his soul intact the Boosted Gear then used a portion of the Dragon essence locked within it to fix Natsu's soul without either of us knowing."

**"Spit it out ghost. What does this mean?"** Ddraig snarled out, flames starting to lick the sides of his mouth.

"Natsu is now part Heavenly Dragon, more specifically, his soul now has a portion of your own Ddraig. With his Dragon Slaying magic, he was already part dragon, but his soul was still that of a human. Now, his soul is no longer 100% human. This means he will grow stronger at a faster rate, but there will be...complications." Mavis said.

**"What kind of complications?"** Ddraig asked with a dark and dangerous voice.

"Dragonification has already been taken care of thanks to the Lumen Histoire manufacturing the antibodies. However, Natsu's Dragon soul might cause Natsu to go through Dragonification anyay." Mavis said.

**"You just said Dragonfication was taken care of!"** Ddraig roared out.

"There are two kinds of Dragonification: One caused by an overuse of Dragon Slaying magic which causes the Dragon Seed to grow and alter the users body into a Dragon. However, there is a second kind. The one where the user takes a piece of a Dragon's soul and merges it with the their own. This causes the user to transform into a near replica of the Dragon whose soul they absorbed. The second kind requires a large amount of care when fixing as any mistake can lead to irreparable harm to the user's soul.

Ddraig just looked at her with a murderous expression and said, **"So, what do we do?"**

"There is only one thing I can think of. I need you to head to Natsu's soul and reabsorb the Dragon essence the Boosted Gear used to fix Natsu's soul. Since it is apart of you, the Dragon essense should be drawn right into you like an opposing magnet. After that, Natsu's transformation into a Heavenly Dragon will be halted. He will still have an slightly increased power incression, but it will be reduced. This is the best thing I can think of. It is less impactful on Natsu's soul then most of the other methods I have available to me. I am hoping for your cooperation."

Ddraig just stared at Mavis long and hard for a minute before he said, **"Fine. Show me where I need to go."**

Mavis nodded and then transformed into her golden sphere form as she lead Ddraig into Natsu's soul.

Once there, Ddraig saw that on the dark white sphere that represented Natsu's soul, there was a patch of crimson red energy that felt exactly like him.

Ddraig sighed deeply as a slight crimson red shine appeared over his body, followed by the crimson energy leaving Natsu's soul and jumping into Ddraig's chest.

Mavis walked over and waved golden energy over the sphere, making sure the sphere was unharmed.

"It appears the Dragon essenscence did it's job. Natsu's soul has been repaired from the damage done from what Diodora did. Natsu will gain strength slower, but he will not change into a mindless dragon of wrath, so a good trade in my book."

**"You do know Natsu will one day unlock the Juggernaut Drive one day. He will turn into a mindless dragon of wrath, just now it will be even worse since he'll have the Longinus Smasher as well as endless Boosts." **Ddraig said to her.

"No. Natsu will find a better way to getting stronger then surrendering himself to hate and anger." Mavis said with absolute trust in Natsu.

**"It has been the curse of every user of the Boosted Gear to surrender to the temptation of the Juggernaut Drive. Natsu will bo no different. It will happen. Today, tomorrow, a year from now or even a decade or two, Natsu will still eventually use that Forbidden Power for one reason or another. It is inevitable."** Ddraig said solemnly to Mavis. He rather liked Natsu and would rather not see him destroyed by that accursed power, but that is the fate of all who wield the Boosted Gear.

"Natsu has something none of the other users ever did and it ill be enough to keep him from ever using the Juggernaut Drive." Mavis said with absolute certainty.

**"Oh? And what could that possibly be?"** Ddraig asked.

Mavis began to walk away, but before she did she said, "He has me and he has the Fairy Heart. Between these two things, Natsu will never fall into the trap that is Juggernaut Drive."

Mavis then disappeared as she took on her golden sphere form and flew away, leaving Ddraig by himself.

**"Hmph. Many have claimed to have found a way to circumnavigate Juggernaut Drive and all have failed. You can pretend it doesn't exist, you can spend a thousand years trying to prevent it and yet, Juggernaut Drive shall activate as always. It is fate that this shall happen and no matter what, fate always has the last say."** Ddraig said before he too left Natsu's soul and returned to the realm of fire and brimstone once more, dark thoughts clouding his mind.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he awoke, the burning agony of his many wounds still fresh as he slowly got up in the medical bed.

He then saw a medical personal near his bed. She was a normal looking person, having long golden blonde hair that went down to her thighs, emerald green eyes, fair skin and a small snowflake shaped pendant on her neck.

She turned towards Natsu and said, "Oh, you're awake. Good. After the beating Umbra gave you, I thought you would be unconscious for a lot longer."

Natsu said nothing, not willing to talk to anyone unless he had to.

The woman then peered out of the medical room and checked around for something. After looking, she closed the door and then locked it as well.

She then swiftly came back over to Natsu's bed and said, "Okay, we don't have a lot of time. My name is Anna Argento and I need your help."

Natsu was unsure what do to due in this situation, so he simply decided to nod and see where things went.

"I am being held prisoner here. I was kidnapped by Diodora who threatened my sister if I didn't help him. I agreed and he is no forcing me to use my knowledge of magic to heal his guards as well as help make his Imps stronger. For what reason he wants this I do not know, all I know is that I want to get out of here. However, I am much to weak to fight my way out. You however, are strong. You will grow to be very powerful. However, you do not have the ability to get the schematics for the building, nor the security guard patrol patterns. I, however can. If we work together, we can find a way out of this facility." Anna said quietly to make sure none of the guards that might pass by could hear here.

"Why should I trust you?" Natsu asked.

Anna looked hesitant for a minute before she sighed and then pulled out a small piece of paper.

Anna then began to write on the paper with a special looking pen.

"This is a Geass scroll. Basically, it is a written magical agreement between two different parties, you and me. I have written that other parties shall aid one another in the escape of the facility until we are both at least a thousand miles away. Now, the thing about a Geass scroll is that it cannot be broken or it shall kill whoever broke the agreement. I shall sign and then you shall and then we both have assurance that neither one of us shall betray the other since we both don;t want to die. Does that prove my sincerity?" Anna asked as she handed over the Geass scroll.

Natsu read the scroll over and thought, "Mavis, Ddraig, is she telling the truth?"

"Yes Natsu. Geass scrolls are one of the best ways to ensure an agreement is kept. The punishment doesn't always go to death, but this one does. If she signs this, she will have to aid us in escaping this facility." Mavis said, using Natsu's eyes to see the scroll.

**"Natsu, I can say with 100% certainty she is telling the truth. Based on her heartbeat, breathing pattern, hormones and afew other factors, I can guarantee you that she isn't lying."** Ddraig said, using Natsu's other senses to help make sure Anna is telling the truth.

Natsu stared at the Geass scroll and the words written there for a few minutes while debating whether he should sign this or nor. On one hand, if he escapes by himself he wouldn't have to worry about Anna slowing him down. On the other hand, the odds of escaping with having a map or knowing the guards patrol routes are slim to none, especially with Umbra in the facility. He needs that information if he wishes to live to complete his escape.

After a little bit more thought, Natsu sighed and said, "Fine. Mrs. Anna, we have a deal."

Anna smiled and said, "Good. You won't regret this. Take this pen and simply sign on the line."

Natsu took the pen and signed as best he could onto the line. Once he was done, Anna took the pen and signed her own name as well.

"Okay, the agreement is complete. We are now officially working together to escape." Anna said as she hid the Geass Scroll.

Natsu nodded and said, "So, how will we talk to one another."

"That's simple: continue to get yourself put in the infirmary and I will heal you up and then we can talk to one another." Anna said.

"That sounds like a horrible idea, but I guess we don't have many ways we can talk to each other." Natsu deadpanned.

Anna chuckled nervously and then moved to unlock the door. After she did so, she went back to working as a few minutes later two guards came in and slapped an inhibitor chip into Natsu's neck, preventing him from moving as they took him back to is cell.

Anna felt a bit better, knowing she just secured a valuable ally in getting out of this mess. She can only hope they manage to get out of here alive.

* * *

Diodora stared up at the monolithic item being constructed with a critical eye.

It was a large room, shaped much like a nuclear power plant's main reactor, however at the center was a ovular tear in reality where a myriad of dark colors and abstract shapes passed through.

"Sir, the portal to the Underworld is stable and we are continuing to harvest the raw Demonic energy." A scientist said with a almost palpital nervousness to him.

Diadora nodded and said, "Keep up the good work."

He then turned around and left, leaving the scientist to nearly faint in relief.

Diodora walked up a flight of stairs and into his personal chambers, where he went and sat down at his desk as he looked over his plans.

Using raw demonic energies from the Underworld to mutate living organisms was a smashing success. The Imps rose by over 250% in strength just from the first trials. However, there are complications to the process.

The Imps lost all sense of mind due to overload of Demonic energies. That is not what he is looking for. If he wanted mindless brutes, there are easier and more effective methods of producing berserkers.

If he is to accomplish his goals, Diodora will require a more refined version of the Imps.

"More testing is required. Now, what about my other Project?" Diodora thought.

Diadora took up a report from his other project and a sinister smile arose from his lips.

"Fuzing the Evil Pieces together to form Mutated Evil Pieces is a stunning success. First subject's implanted with the Mutated Evil pieces experienced a massive rise in their abilities. Good, very good. Now, all I need to do I get my hands on one of those Evil Pieces and then the real work can begin."

Diadora picked up a picture of a crimson red chess piece, a King's piece to be exact.

"Dead brother of mine, you hide the King Evil Pieces well, but not well enough. I will find them and when I do, I will finally have what I need to bring my plans to the next phase." Diodora said as a few pieces of paper show a King Piece along with all the other pieces of a chest board being fuzed into one singular piece.

The time is drawing near when Diadora's plans, whatever they are, shall come to fruition. What this means for Natsu and Anna is unknown, but one thing is for sure. These plans will not be pleasant for anyone involved.

* * *

**And that is the end for the third chapter!**

**I really wanted to get this one out as quickly as I could, I really enjoy typing for this story and I have such big plans for it! Stay tuned for that.**

**A few things happen here, a few changes made to the canon here and there. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, send me a P.M. or leave a review, always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off. **

**Farewell for now!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**Here I am with yet another chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**And so, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Deadliest Hour.**

Upon a world made of fire and brimstone, Natsu sat in the middle of the roaring flames, eyes closed as he hands laid in his lap.

Crimson scales were upon his face, sides, arms and legs, their shine a shade or two lighter then Ddraig's scales.

A thin crimson outline was covering Natsu's form, wave like patterns appearing across his body as he continued to meditate.

Natsu continued to meditate calmly for a long time, his breathing coming and out easily as the energy rolled across his skin, bringing him a sense of ease and peace as he continued his training.

Calming his soul and keeping a balance so his powers would grow is hard, his anger especially being hard to keep under control. Anger is a good way for immediate power, but it is not so good for long term growth in strength.

A few minutes later, Natsu stopped meditating and stood up, his body much larger and more developed then before.

It has been a year since Natsu was kidnapped by Astaroth for whatever purpose. Since then, every single day has been hell for Natsu. He has been forced into brutal gladiatorial fights where he has been forced to kill hundreds of Imps as well as humans who have also been kidnapped.

There was even a fight where Natsu was forced to fight a near endless wave of Zombie like creatures for nearly three hours straight all by himself. He barely managed to get out of that fight alive.

Umbra has also increased his lesson and intensity of his teachings to Natsu. Most days after a match with Umbra has left Natsu in the infirmary where he has been forced to recover from numerous injuries.

However, not all hope has been lost as Anna has kept her side of the bargain and has been relentlessly searching for a way out of the facility. Memorizing guard patrols, finding and copying building plans, and so much more.

She and Natsu have been planning their escape for the past nine months and finally, it seems like they might be able to escape soon.

With a sigh, Natsu closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the land of fire and brimstone disappeared. When he opened his eyes, he was once again inside the medical facility.

"So, finally awake?" Anna said from Natsu's left side as she took his blood pressure.

Natsu turned towards her and said, "You know me. Always fashionably late."

Anna rolled her eyes and removed the cuff from around Natsu's arm and said, "Well good news. No broken bones today, just magical exhaustion. Get a good night's sleep and some food and you will be all better by tomorrow."

Natsu nodded as Anna walked away from his form and went over to her station to write up her report.

"Hey Natsu." Anna said, getting the flame spitters attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did I ever tell you about my sister?" Anna asked, getting a small bit of confusion from Natsu.

"No, not really. Why?" Natsu asked, suspicious to Anna's behaviour.

"Mind if I talk about her for a little bit?" Anna asked, confusing Natsu even more.

"No, go ahead." Natsu said.

Anna smiled and said, "Thank you. Now where to begin? Well, Asia is a shy and innocent young girl, a little younger then you I think by about a year or so. She has long golden blonde hair just like me and has the same shade of green eyes as me as well. She is a Catholic and works for the Church as a kind of "Holy Priestess" due to her having access to Twilight Healing, a powerful healing Sacred Gear."

Natsu nodded, placing that knowledge away for later as Anna continued.

"She has no friends of her own as the Church wants to keep her by herself to be able to manipulate her easier. Despite this, Asia holds no grudges against the Pope or anyone else really for her circumstances. She just like to help people and bring them joy." Anna said as she leaned back in her chair as she continued to reminisce back on previous memories.

"You have any special memories of your sister?" Natsu asked.

Anna shook her head and said, "I actually haven't spoken a word to her ever. Asia doesn't even know I exist. You see, my dad and mom had me when they were both 18. They didn't want to raise me, so they just left me on the side of the road. I would have died had it not been for a kind old witch that found me. She took me with her and raised me as her own. She taught me everything she knew about healing magic and potions. Those were the only things she knew. Then one day she died of a heart attack. I buried her and mourned and then moved on with my life. A year after my adopted mothers death, I heard talk about this young girl who had Twilight Healing. Being a healer myself, I wanted to see Twilight Healing with my own two eyes and so went to try and see the user of it. Imagine my surprise when I found out the user was basically a mini me when I was younger. It took some hard work, but I was able to get a strand of hair from Asia and used that to try and figure out our relationship. Turns out, she was my younger sister. I was shocked, and a little angry. What made it so that my parents wanted her and not me? Then I learned that our parents died soon after Asia was born and she was then given to the church."

Anna took off her glasses and then said, "After that, I was a concoction of emotions. What should I do? Do I make contact with Asia? Do I forget she ever existed and just head back to my regular life? Do I try and claim custody of her? I had no idea what to do about her. As the weeks went on I learned more and more about Asia from some good friends I had in the Church. The more I learned about her, the more I grew to love her. She was the sister I never had, but so desperately wanted to meet. However, that is when I was approached by Astaroth."

Anna had a deep frown on her face as she said, "Somehow he learned of the connection between me and Asia and said he would get her excommunicated from the Church and take her for himself I didn't work for him. Needless to say I agreed and found myself here and then seven months later I met you."

Anna then looked at Natsu and said, "Asia is the only thing keeping me here. If Astaroth hadn't threatened her, I would never have agreed to work for him. But my biggest fear is that Astaroth will still try and take Asia for himself."

Anna looked deep into Natsu's eyes as she said, "I know it's a little selfish, but I would like to make a request of you Natsu. If anything were to happen to me, I want to know that Asia is safe. Please find her and protect her for me. As one elder sibling to another, I ask that you keep Asia safe in my place, should the worst happen to me."

Natsu was caught off guard by Anna's request, but he quickly got ahold of himself and said, "Yeah, I'll keep her safe." He knew all too well the pain of losing a younger sibling and so agreed to make sure Anna never has to go through that.

Anna smiled and then said, "Thank you. You're a good person. If I had a little brother, I would want him to be like you."

Natsu simply nodded and said, "It's alright. I understand where you are coming from. I would ask the same thing from you if our positions were reversed."

Anna shook her head and said, "We might be capable of leaving in a week. I have memorized the guards patrol patterns as well as the building schematics thoroughly and I have almost finished getting the supplies we need to a safe spot."

Natsu nodded, happy to hear that this nightmare would soon be over.

**"Do not try and pretend that once you are free, you can go back to your regular life Natsu. As long as you are alive, you shall be hunted down by many powerful beings." **Ddraig said, shattering Natsu's thoughts.

"I know Ddraig. But perhaps, I can find some sort of peaceful life." Natsu thought back.

**"Doubtful. You will always be looking over your shoulder, always jumping at every single shadow that appears to move. Every single bump in the night shall cause your heart to race and your fear to spike. Never shall be capable of having any sort of peace. It is the curse of all who wield the Boosted Gear suffer." **Ddraig said to his young host.

Natsu sighed, saddened that ultimately, Ddraig was right.

**"I tell you this not to cause you pain or grief Natsu, only to make sure you know that you can never let yourself relax. You must alway be preparing for the next battle that looms over the horizon." **Ddraig then said in a more gentle tone of voice.

"I know Ddraig. I am just tired of all of this fighting, all of the things I have been forced to do in order to survive this hell hole. I just want peace." Natsu said back, memories of all the fights, all the deaths, all the pain flooding through his mind like a tsunami.

**"I understand, my host. Just remember, cherish peace, but prepare for war."** Draig said as his voice disappeared from Natsu's mind.

Natsu sighed as he closed his eyes while drifting off to sleep, his tired body finally getting a moment to rest at long last.

However, things are about to take a turn for the worst for our resident Dragon Slayer.

* * *

The Underworld, home to both Devils and Fallen Angels. A place thought to be but a myth by the regular side of the world, this realm is most definitely real.

However, there exists a place almost unknown to all who live in this realm. A place of incredible power and mystery, only known to seven beings.

This place has no name, only being referred to in whispers by those who know it actually exists. It is a city that has statues of dark and terrible creatures that should never see the light of day while giant eldritch looking sigils and symbols seemed to be torn into every single street all leading towards the massive dark tower at the center of the city. The dark and oppressive atmosphere of this city is enough to kill anyone if they are not strong enough to resist it.

It was here that Umbra appeared from a teleportation circle. He felt the eight crashing down upon his form, but he did not bend his knees. Instead, he stood tall and let this place try to kill him. He then ignited his aura, his own aura of power creating a bubble of protection that kept the oppressive aura from weighing down on him.

Umbra then started walking towards the middle of the city where the vast and large tower rose towards the heavens above.

As he walked through the empty streets of the city, his footsteps echoing loudly in the silent atmosphere, Umbra felt something turning it's gaze upon him. A unknown entity of great power had seen him and was know observing him.

Umbra cared not, whatever the entity was it did not have as much strength as he did, that much he could gather about this unknown being. So, he continued his march towards the main tower.

Once at the base of the tower, Umbra raised his left hand and placed it against the smooth texture of the tower and instantly felt the presence at the back of his head explode in force, the unknown being sending the totality of its power to try and snuff Umbra's life out.

However, Umbra weather the storm of power and in return sent out a wave of his own incredible power that pushed the unknown entity out of his mind. Umbra as content t simply let the entity try in vain to do something to him, but his patience is at its end and so he forced the entity out.

Umbra then sent a wave of his magic into the all, blowing a giant hole into the side of the tower. Umbra then walked through his impromptu opening and into the tower.

Once inside, Umbra saw eldritch sigils just like in the city outside, however these sigils were actually glowing with a dark and malevolent energy that was an extremely dark shade of purple.

Umbra carefully started to walk through the halls of the tower as he felt the entity back once again, except it was much stronger know. Umbra was just starting to think that perhaps, here in the tower, the entity might just pose enough of a threat to actually force him to fight it.

However, the entity was much more cautious this time. Instead of just simply trying to crush Umbra, the unknown being simply observed him. Slightly testing and gauging his power with extreme hesitancy.

As long as the entity doesn't try to attack him once again, Umbra was willing to let it test him all it wanted. It was unlikely the entity would attempt to fight him once again after showing the difference in their powers.

Umbra then finally came to the top of the tower where upon a pedestal sat a single object. A crimson red King Piece from a chess set.

Umbra could feel the power of the King Piece as it sat inert on the pedestal. Even when not active, that small chess piece was a container of incredible power.

Umbra noticed all of the many security measures surrounding the Evil Piece. Ranging from pressure plates to magical detectors, anyone who enters the room will trip the alarm and find themselves facing the very large amount of guards who will quickly teleport in.

Fortunately, Umbra has a trick up his sleeve. Umbra took out a chess piece that as exactly the same as the one on the pedestal, but it didn't have an ounce of power inside of it. Umbra then turned into a shapeless mass of shadows and dissolved into the floor.

The mass of shadows slowly crept around the defenses until it came to the pedestal where a portion of the shadows extended towards the chess piece and engulfed it while also setting down the chess piece Umbra brought with him.

The mass of shadows then slowly moved away from the pedestal and once back outside the room, Umbra transformed back into his regular form.

Umbra placed the King Piece away for safekeeping and then started moving quickly through the tower. Halls and staircases blurred together as Umbra put forth all his power into his legs to try and get out of the tower before the fake could be discovered.

Once at the hole he created, Umbra flew out of the opening and continued to run towards the area he teleported in.

He could feel the entity watching him intently now, but fading as Umbra moved further and further away from the tower.

Once Umbra arrived at his exit location, he immediately created a teleportation circle and left the unnamed city instantly. Once again, the eerie and unnatural silence settled over the nameless city as the unknown entity retreated back to it's keep, awaiting the day it shall be set free.

* * *

Umbra arrived back at Astaroth's facility and saw Astaroth himself waiting for him.

Umbra silently walked up to his employer as Astaroth held out his hand. Umbra took out the King Piece and placed it into Astaroth's awaiting hand.

Astaroth's face transformed into a smile as he held the King Piece in his hands.

"Excellent work Umbra. For your good work, a little extra has been added onto the agreed reward." Astaroth said.

Umbra said nothing as he crossed his arms across his chest, his helmet not giving anything away.

"Now come Umbra. The next stage of our operations can finally begin." Astaroth said as he started walking away with Umbra following him a few seconds later.

The two men came into a large open room with a large portal flowing with dark energies while a pedestal stands underneath the portal. On the pedestal is one Queen, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops and eight Pawn pieces from a chess set all arranged in a circle.

Astaroth took the King Piece and placed it into the middle of the pedestal in a special slot made just for it.

Astaroth then stepped back from the pedestal and said, "Begin."

The few scientists around him immediately sprung into action. They moved for the consoles as quickly as they could and began to work. The portal in the middle of the room started emitting a low level humming noise that everyone in the room could hear at the back of the heads. It caused mild discomfort for the scientists, but both Astaroth and Umbra were both unaffected.

The portal then sent forth a stream of demonic energies that struck all the chess pieces. The demonic energies were absorbed into the chess pieces as the small pieces of demonic construction greedily drank all the demonic energies surrounding them. The chess pieces then began to mutate, growing larger as well as appearing to change into more demonic versions. Their outer cassingings became glassy as well as midnight black while their eyes turned into ruby red in color; meanwhile eldritch symbols began to burn themselves onto the front of the chess pieces.

After a few seconds, the stream ceased sending forth demonic energies and all was silent once more in the room.

Astaroth walked forth and saw his prize, the heavily altered Evil Pieces. He smiled sinisterly and then extended his right hand which began to glow.

Stream of energy came from Astaroth's hand and flew towards the chess pieces. The streams of energy crackled and flew forth into the chess pieces, causing them to glow brightly.

The King Piece in particular glowed brighter then all the others. The eyes on the small chess piece stared directly into Astaroth, piercing his heart and soul with it's ominous gaze.

Astaroth would not back down however and screamed out loudly as he increased the energy heading into the Evil pieces.

Finally, the small objects bowed to his will and as one, all of the Evil Pieces started to float in the air as they spun around the King Evil Piece.

The other Evil Pieces spun faster and faster until they simply became a blur of darkness surrounding the King Piece.

The circle tightened and tightened until as one, the other Evil Pieces all collided with the King Evil piece. The King Evil Pice glowed and shook as the energy surrounding it increased dramatically hilw the eyes of the small chess piece glowed harshly bright until an immense amount of blazing light filled the room.

Moments went by like days as the searing light engulfed the room, but slowly the light began to withdraw back to it's source little by little.

After a minute, the light died down back to safe levels and all who were in the room turned their eyes towards Astaroth.

He was panting heavily, but a smile remained on his face as he gazed upon his prize.

The King Evil Piece sat in the middle of the pedestal once more, easily twice it's original size now as well as heavily altered. Now the King Piece was shaped like a man who had two large leathery wings behind his back, curved horns like those found on a ram on either side of his head. On his forearms, chest and legs lay strange symbols that glowed in a deep and rich blood red while a symbol of a dragon was burned into the chest of the figure. A thick and extremely dense aura of power lay surrounding the small figure.

Astaroth picked up the small object and immediately felt a intense burning sensation. He covered his hand in his magic and immediately the burning sensation ceased. He turned to look at his hand and saw steam coming from where the Evil Piece had lay in his hand.

Astaroth smiled as he said, "Incredible. The Project has created something beyond my wildest dreams. This is exactly what I need. Go and fetch me Natsu. It is time."

One of the guards nodded and quickly left, completely terrified of the dark sensation coming from the tiny object in Astaroth's hand.

Umbra approached and looked at the newly enhanced King Evil Piece. Even he was slightly unnerved by what Astaroth had created. It wasn't the amount of power coming from the King Evil piece that was unnerving Umbra. It was the sheer feeling of unnaturalness that the small thing seemingly poured out for all to see. It was something that never should have been created, an existence which was never meant to be created.

Astaroth just had a sinister smile on his face as he continued to gaze upon the form of the King Evil Piece, a sick and twisted thing that would have caused any normal person to immediately run away in fear from the shear unnaturalness of it.

* * *

Giant golden beams of light flew forth and struck all around Natsu, causing massive eruptions as the beams vaporized the air as they passed while turning the ground below them to glass while rocks melted instantly from the heat.

Natsu ignited his feet and took to the air just as seven more beams struck the area where he had been standing. As the seven beams hit, they caused a large explosion that sent out a shockwave which caused massive cracks to appear in the tropical island area where the fight was occuring.

"Not bad Natsu. Your reflexes are getting better." Mavis said with a smile that was far too close to sadistic for Natsu's comfort. Currently she had was floating in mid air as a golden aura surrounded her form.

Mavis made a downwards slash with her right arm and created three large golden lightning bolts that flew at Natsu with incredible speed.

Natsu only had time to cross his two arms in a X formation in front of his chest while igniting his arms to create a shield made of Dragon Aura infused Dragon Slaying flames.

The lighting bolts crashed into Natsu's form with the enough force to blast the shield into a thousand shards near instantaneously and then send the stunned Dragon Slayer hurtling into the ground.

Mavis then extended her left hand, the appendage glowing golden as a massive crater appeared around Natsu. Said Dragon Slayer suddenly felt a massive increase in pressure bearing down upon his form making it incredibly hard to move.

Natsu grunted and groaned as he struggled to get back up until he heard a familiar voice shout out, **"BOOST!"**

The crimson gauntlet on his arm glowed as his strength doubled again, allowing him to struggle to his feet.

Just as Natsu stood back up, Mavis appeared right before Natsu with her right arm cocked back and covered in golden energy.

When the fist struck Natsu's stomach, a massive shockwave erupted outwards while a massive crater was blown open from the force of the punch.

Natsu flew backwards, smashing through trees and rocks along the way until he came to stop after blowing a hill into pebbles from the force of his impact.

Natsu was dazed from that last attack when he saw Mavis appear above him with a massive golden hammer she just created.

Natsu forced a large amount of magic into his hands and feet, causing a large explosion to blow him out of the way. The hammer struck the area Natsu was laying at a moment ago with the force a bomb and created a tremor that tore apart the ground.

**"BOOST!"** Once again, the Boosted Gear granted Natsu another boost to his strength. With his increased strength, Natsu shouted out, "Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

A large jet of crimson flames came rushing out of Natsu's mouth, obliterating anything in its path as the ground melted as it struck Mavis square in the chest.

The flames engulfed Mavis for a second before she blew them all away by flexing her aura and creating gale force winds that nearly lifted Natsu off of his feet.

Mavis smirked once again at Natsu and then created another large golden magic circle underneath Natsu from which large spikes erupted.

Natsu increased his aura to his limit as the spikes tried to break the aura and pierce Natsu's flesh. However, Ddraig taught Natsu well and so the spikes failed to pierce his defenses.

Faced with few options, Natsu let his magic rush out of his body like a bomb, vaporizing the spikes from the shear power behind the flames. Once Natsu as free, he ignited his feet once more and took the air, hoping to put a little distance between Mavis and himself.

Mavis pointed her hand towards Natsu and sent for several more golden lightning bolts towards Natsu, who managed to maneuver around them barely.

**"BOOST!"** Yet another boost was granted to Natsu who used the additional power to create two spheres of crimson energy and then throw them at Mavis like baseballs.

Mavis allowed the two crimson spheres to strike her in the face and explode with tremendous force, creating a small smokescreen around her form.

Natsu did not believe for a second that Mavis was defeated, so he continued his flight away from the small girl.

Mavis appeared from the smoke completely unharmed and in retaliation, created a hundred golden spheres around her and raised her left arm in the air.

Mavis swung the upheld appendage down like a guillotine blade, sending the hundreds of golden spheres towards Natsu like a bee swarm.

Natsu saw the incoming spheres and so ignited his hands.

**"Fire Dragons Secret Slayer Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu yelled out as he moved his arms in a circular motion, generating long streams of crimson flames that moved towards the spheres like a giant crimson tornado.

When the spheres met the raging storm of fire, the spheres were burned away one by one until none remained and the tornado continued on towards Mavis.

Mavis simply raised her left hand and sent forth a massive twirling blast of golden energy that tore apart the crimson tornado like paper.

Natsu barely moved out of the way to avoid the giant twisting golden blast of energy which continued onwards for a few more miles.

Natsu then turned back towards Mavis who was looking up towards Natsu with a smirk on her face.

Natsu growled in frustration. He hasn't been able to land a single blow on Mavis this entire match and it is starting to get annoying.

**"BOOST!" **Natsu grinned as his strength was doubled once again via the Boosted Gear.

Natsu then called forth Dragon Force as crimson scales appeared underneath his eyes, on his forearms and legs as well as the sides of his chest.

Natsu clenched and unclenched his fists as the feeling of raw strength flowed through Natsu's veins.

"Alright, let's try to get at least on strike in on Mavis." Natsu thought.

Natsu then went flying towards the ground, a plan already forming in his head.

Mavis raised an eyebrow as she sent several golden spheres towards Natsu.

Natsu grew a grin as she saw Mavis acting the way he wanted her to. Once he was only a few feet from the ground, Natsu riased his legs and smashed into the ground, the Earth erupting as giant jagged slabs of Earth broke out.

Grabbing two of the giant slabs of dirt, Natsu threw them at mavis with all of his might, coating them in fire as he did so, creating giant burning spikes.

Mavis easily destroyed the spikes, but in doing so her attention was drawn away from Natsu for just a second. Just enough time to enact his plan.

Natsu ignited his feet and blew his way towards Mavis, the golden spheres following Natsu.

Natsu headed right for the golden hair girl as she turned and saw Natsu charging right for her.

Mavis simply covered her hands in golden energy and waited for Natsu to get in close.

However, just before collision, Natsu broke off to the left and dodged Mavis's punch and now Mavis is in the path of her own spell.

She had no time to react as the golden spheres struck Mavis with incredible force.

Mavis appeared after the explosions completely fine, but she was distracted for just a second and now Natsu came in close.

**"Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu roared out as his crimson flame covered fists began to fly into Mavis's form. The blonde haired girl raised her arms to mitigate the damage, but Natsu's fists rained down on her like an unending flood. With each punch, an explosion erupted that pushed Mavis even farther back and weakening her defenses.

With a roar more akin to a dragon, Natsu drove an earth shattering right hook into Mavis's form, causing a large explosion to erupt outards that sent the smaller girl flying backwards.

Mavis easily got her balance and flipped back onto her feet. When Natsu saw the look on her face, he realized that his whole idea was probably a bad one.

Before he could react Mavis appeared in front of Natsu and launched dozens of punches into Natsu's stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. Mavis grabbed Natsu;s head and drove her knee into his face with enough force to send Natsu's head rocketing back upwards.

Natsu, disorientated from the pain was unable to react as Mavis smashed Natsu into the ground with a massive fist made of golden light numerous times before leaving Natsu in the giant crater formed with his body.

Mavis then walked over to Natsu and said, "Surrender?"

Natsu nodded and said, "I give."

Mavis pouted and said, "Awe! I was just getting started."

Natsu saw a giant spiked mace made of golden light disappear behind Mavis.

"My teachers are either a egotistical dragon, a sadistic midget, and a mass murdering killer. Why is my life never easy?" Natsu thought as he weirly eyes Mavis.

Mavis smiled sweetly at Natsu and asked in a sweet tone of voice that set off every single alarm in Natsu's head, "What did you call me?"

Natsu started sweating heavily and said, "A kind and wonderful teacher."

"Awe, that's so sweet Natsu! I think your a good student too!" Mavis said as she gave him a hug.

"That was close." Natsu thought right before he felt an incredible pressure threaten to snap his spine in half.

"Call me a midget again and you will never see the sun rise again. Are we clear?" Mavis asked in a dark and malevolent tone of voice.

"Crystal clear ma'am." Natsu said nervously.

"Good. Now student, let us continue our lesson." Mavis said as she led Natsu to the massive tree at the center of the island.

"Now Natsu, you have gained a good amount of experience in using both Dragon Slaying Magic as well as using your Dragon Aura both defensively and offensively. You have also learned how to think on your feet and come up with creative methods for dealing with problems. However, you still have much to learn. For example, you don't have many long range offensive spells and you lack any real defensive spells besides simply forcing a large amount of magic into a shield." Mavis started lecturing.

"Also, I noticed that the fist covered by the Boosted Gear hit harder and did more damage then your other fist did. I think it would be beneficial for you to have something covering your other fist as well to equalize the damage output." Mavis said.

**"Natsu, remember that Sacred Gears respond to their users emotions as well as their imagination. If you wish hard enough for your other fist to be covered by the armor of the Boosted Gear, it shall do so." **Ddraig said.

Natsu closed his eyes and imagined his right arm covered in a gauntlet that looks exactly the same as the Boosted Gear, except for the fact it is on his other arm. He pushed a large amount of his magic into the Boosted Gear and after a moment or so, he felt a great heat coming from his right arm.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw both of his forearms covered in crimson red gauntlets with an emerald green jewel at the top of the hand.

**"Natsu, you shall still have to abide by the rules of the Boosted Gear. You can still only Boost once every ten seconds. The two gauntlets gain their powers from me and there is still only one Ddraig, therefore the gauntlets are still bound to the same limitations. Th only benefit from having two gauntlets is so that both forearms are protected from magic as well as increasing your punches damage. Other then that, there is no difference." **Ddraig explained.

Natsu nodded and then turned back towards Mavis after she coughed to get his attention.

"Today, we are gonna start learning how to form Dragon Aura into a tight beam attack. The benefits of this spell is that you can use it to snipe enemies from long ranges while also being capable of increasing the power of the spell for increased damage while also being capable of using the spell at close range if need be." Mavis said.

Natsu nodded and Mavis then said, "Gather your Dragon Aura into a sphere."

Natsu glowed crimson as his Dragon Aura manifested in between his hands as a large sphere.

"Now, concentrate on forcing your Dragon Aura out as a thin beam. The most important part of this attack is maintaining a steady flow of energy as well as making sure the attack actually comes out as a beam instead of as a pulse. Concentrate on narrowing the area the attack is leaving from it a small area and then focus that down until it is coming out as a beam." Mavis instructed.

Natsu listened and began to concentrate on the gathered Dragon Aura, calming the energy down a bit until he finally extended his palms outwards, causing the Dragon Aura to erupt outwards as a heavily fluctuating and wildly inaccurate beam that curved and twisted sporadically until it finally struck a rock to the far left of his target.

"Not bad for a first try. You need to concentrate on keeping the beam as stable and calm as you can keep it. Try using less power next time and keep your focus on a single target. Don't think of anything else except hitting that target." Mavis commented to Natsu.

Natsu nodded and then gathered his Dragon Aura once again, but this time he used only a forth of the energy compared to the first shot. Natsu concentrated heavily on the large bolder he was aiming at and with a gentle breath, he fired off his attack.

A crimson beam erupted from his hands, however this beam was not only smaller, but also a lot more stable compared to the first beam. This one managed to strike the bolder on the far right side, nearly missing it, but ultimately striking the bolder.

"Nicely done. Do that a few more times and you will be firing beams attacks like a pro." Mavis said as she gave Natsu a smile.

Natsu nodded when he suddenly felt a pull coming from his real body and said, "Something's up. I have to go."

"Be careful Natsu." Mavis said as the Dragon Slayer disappeared from her sight.

Mavis extended her senses to try and find out what is going on, but for some reason her magical senses were incapable of finding out what is happening.

**"Mavis."** Ddraig said as he landed on the island.

"Ddraig, you can't find out what's going on either?" Mavis asked.

**"No. For some reason, I am getting nothing. No smell, no noise, no sensations, nothing. It's as if all of Natsu's real body has had all of its senses muted and ours as well."** Ddraig said.

"This is very concerning. I am going to attempt to use the Fairy Heart to break through the interference. Let me know if anything changes." Mavis said right before she disappeared in a flash of gold.

Ddraig said nothing as he continued to try and see or find anything about what is happening.

* * *

Natsu awoke, his eyes flickering open as he took in his surroundings. He was in an open room where large machinery of unknown purposes sat all around him while he himself was on a large steel table, metal restraints on his arms and legs while a strange choker was on his neck.

"Welcome back to reality Natsu." A familiar voice said near Natsu.

Natsu turned and saw the form of Astaroth standing about seven feet away from him with a large and sinister smile on his face.

"Astaroth. What do you want now?" Natsu asked, barely able to keep himself from lunging at Astaroth's throat.

"Today is a very special day Natsu. For today, you shall be bound to my will and you shall forever be my slave." Astaroth said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Natsu asked, not even hiding his sarcasm.

"You shall soon learn to address me as Master and with respect." Astaroth said, never once losing his sinister smile.

"I will never call you master, nor shall you ever have my respect." Natsu said back.

"You are so sure of that. Oh how quickly will you be singing a different tune." Astaroth said as he shook his head as he got up and started to walk over to Natsu.

Astaroth took out his King Evil Piece and raised it up to Natsu's chest, letting Natsu have a nice good looking at the chess piece.

Natsu instantly knew something was wrong when he felt the sheer unnaturalness of that small chess piece.

"What the hell is that? What did you do Astaroth?" Natsu asked.

"Oh this? This is simply your Evil Piece. I made a few alterations to it. Such as sending forth massive amounts of demonic energy into the Evil Pieces themselves as well as merging together an entire Peerage worth of Evil Pieces into a single King Evil Piece. I must say, this Evil Piece is far beyond anything I ever imagined it could be. With this in you, you shall be forced to do as I say. You shall have that pesky thing known as free will ripped away from you and you shall be my loyal slave for the rest of my life." Astaroth explained with a sick and twisted smile on his face.

Natsu felt his blood run cold after hearing that. Ddraig explained Evil Pieces and what they did. So far Astaroth never used one on him hich confused Ddraig since it would make Natsu loyal to Astaroth or risk being hunted down as a Rogue Devil. Now he knew why. It was so that he could create a custom Evil Piece just for him.

Natsu tired to break free, but the restraints kept him down and when he tried to use his magic, the choker on his neck electrocuted him as well as preventing his magic from appearing.

"Like it? It took us a little while to create a magical suppression device that would prevent all magic, both internal and external from being used, but it was worth it. Now you have all the strength of a regular human being and you are unable to use the Boosted Gear as well as your Dragon Slayer magic. Did you really think I would put myself so close to you in your enraged state if there was a chance you could get free?" Astarth asked as he began to laugh.

Natsu continued to try and break free, but to no avail. The restraints were far too strong and the choker prevented him from using his powers.

"Now, stay still and it will all be over quickly." Astaroth said as he began to channel energy into Evil Piece.

The Evil Piece floated up into the air and began to glow crimson for a few seconds before it descended down into Natsu.

Natsu screamed out as pain only comparable to the Boosted Gear being implanted into him spiked through his chest. It felt as if lava had been poured into his chest and was slowly starting to move throughout his body.

Astaroth then started to frown and then snarled, "What is going on? His soul should be binding to mine, but it isn't. Something is resisting the transformation. I guess I'll have to use Demonic energy to forcibly break through your resistance."

Astaroth twirled around and then staked out of the room, leaving the writhing Natsu on the table.

However, a few seconds after Astaroth left, Anna dropped down from the overhead ventilation system. She was covered in junk and sweat and her clothes had a few tears in them as well.

Anna quickly ran over to Natsu and started using her healing magic.

It helped a little by taking a portion of the pain away, just enough for Natsu to croak out, "Get the choker off of me."

Anna took out a small knife she stole and carefully cut the choker off of Natsu.

The moment the choker fell off, Natsu felt a rush of warmth immediately wrap around the lava in his chest and begin to smother it.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Mavis asked.

"I'm not good at all. My chest feels terrible. Every single nerve is on fire, I can't move." Natsu said.

"It's going to be okay. This "Evil Piece" as Ddraig calls them has been blocked by the Fairy Heart and I am reversing the damage done by it. You should be good enough to move soon." Mavis replied.

Natsu did feel a bit better now, his nerves were feeling slightly less pain. A minute later and Natsu was well enough to tear he restraints apart.

Natsu gingerly got off of the table and Anna gave him support and helped him walk towards the ventilation system.

"We follow the ventilation system and we will eventually get to a small vent on the outside of the facility. We go for 500 meter West and there will be a motor pool of vehicles. The keys are kept on different guards, so we will have to knock one of them out and take theirs. Once we have a ride, we will drive for about a mile North and we will find a river. We follow the river for about another three miles and we will come to the outer edges of the guards patrol paths. After we knock them out we are home free. There is a town roughly 150 miles North-West. There we can find new clothes and a new ride." Anna explained she helped Natsu up into the vent.

"Got it." Natsu said as the pain in his chest was starting to fade away completely.

"Natsu, me and Ddraig have managed to seal the Evil Piece off. Apparently Astaroth was unable to complete the ritual, so you are not his servant. However, you now will be affected by Holy Weapons and sunlight will reduce your abilities for a little while until you are used to them. Also, I would not recommend getting into a really intense fight right now. You magical systems a mess and me and Ddraig are still trying to undo the damage." Mavis said.

"Got it. End fights quickly as possible until you can fix the damage." Natsu replied.

"I mean it Natsu. Any prolonged fight might be enough to break the seal and release the Evil Piece. Me and Ddraig can barely keep the thing contained without doing more damage to you. We need more time to not only fix the damage, but also set up much more powerful seals to make sure the Evil Piece will not be released anytime soon." Mavis said with intense seriousness.

"Okay Mavis, I will be careful." Natsu said.

"You need to be. Right now you are at your most vulnerable with all the conflicting magical energies within you. We need to escape quickly and get someplace quiet and calm to safely heal you." Mavis said as she continued to fix Natsu's magical system.

"What can I do if I do get into a hard fight?" Natsu asked.

"You can use regular Dragon Slayer magic as well as your Dragon Aura, but you should try and not use the Boosted Gear and definitely no Dragon Force for right now. Ddraig is working on trying to allow you access to the Boosted Gear and Dragon Force as quickly as he can and I am about to go join him. You will be back at 100% in around ten minutes or so. Give or take." Mavis said.

"Really, I thought you said it would take longer." Natsu said.

"We are doing a pathwork job at best Natsu. This is not a permanent solution by any stretch of the imagination. It will barely work for a hour if we are lucky and if you get into a fight our patchwork will break down even quicker. When that happens you will be right back to square one. We will need days to get you permanently back to 100%." Mavis corrected her student.

"Understood." Natsu replied as he and Anna continued to work their way through the ventilation system.

After five minutes of slow and hard progress through the narrow ventilation shaft, Natsu was suddenly torn out by something. It grabbed Natsu's face and ripped him down to the ground and caught Anna as well.

Natsu suddenly found himself being slammed into a hard metal surface that bent from the force of Natsu slamming into it.

When his vision cleared up he saw Umbra himself having a unbreakable hold on his face while a magic circle had Anna pinned to the ground.

"So, two worthless worms are trying to run away? Not today. Astaroth is paying a lot of money to make sure you stay." Umbra said as he increased the pressure on Natsu, attempting to knock him out.

Natsu struggled and squirmed as he tried to break free, but ultimately Umbra was not moved an inch by his punches and kicks.

Anna tried to get up, but the pressure on her too great. In fact, it only increased, causing Anna to start crying out in pain as she felt her bones and muscles starting to be stretched to the breaking point.

Natsu and Anna's attempt to escape has been derailed by Umbra who now holds both Anna and Natsu's fate in his hands. Whether or not Natsu and Anna manage to escape this hell hole shall depend entirely on their ability to defeat Umbra, the being who Natsu has never managed to even come close to beating.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter!**

**We are approaching the end of this first Arc, next chapter is the conclusion. **

**Sorry for the long wait for this one, things just happened. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner.**

**And that's it, so if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a Review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTRA!  
**

**Farewell for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I think we all saw this one coming.**

**When I wrote this, I had some really great ideas for where I wanted to take the story, some of my best ideas ever if I am being honest. However, looking back, I think I jumped the gun far too quickly.**

**I didn't have all the details written down and ready to go, I didn't have an ending in mind, I just had basic ideas with a few really well thought out sections here and there.**

**So, after think long and hard about this, I have decided to close down this story permandately. I am sorry to everyone I am disappointing with this announcement but I want to write stories I can be proud of and this story, although it's not bad, it is one I know I can do better, but I just don't have the passion to do so.**

**So, if anyone wants to take this story idea, I would be more the willing to give you permission.**

**But before I close this story down for good, I am going to tell you guys what I had planned.**

* * *

**End of the first arc:**

The end of the introduction arc would see Natsu fighting Umbra at maximum power for a bit before Imbra would beat Natsu don to near death. To try and save him, Anna would unleash her only offensive magic spell, a single bolt of holy energy which would do nothing to Umbra.

In response, Umbra would create four gravity portals around Anna's limbs and slowly rip her apart. Natsu could plead and beg for Umbra to spare Anna, but to no avail. Anna would then tell Natsu goodbye right before her body is torn apart.

Seeing Anna killed in such a gruesome manner would cause Natsu to ignite in rage and activate Balance Breaker in his rage. Natsu would then attack Umbra like a monster, actually causing a few wounds to the man. However, because Mavis is suppressing Juggernaut Drive, Natsu can't kill Umbra.

Umbra would then blast Natsu across the base near the Demon Core. Natsu, in an act of desperation, would then unleash all his remaining power into the demon core.

The resulting explosion would kill everyone on the base except of Astaroth and Umbra, both of whom would teleport away. Natsu would survive due to Ddraig and Mavis instiaully acting teleportation and this saving him.

After the battle, Natsu could be found be a stranger who would take him to be healed and the arc would end.

* * *

**Night Raid Arc:**

Natsu would awaken and find himself healed in a hut. A woman would enter, having crimson red eyes and long raven black hair with a katana by her side. She would silently feed Natsu and not answer any of his questions.

Natsu would talk to Ddraig and Mavis who would tell him that he has been unconscious for a month. The damage done by the mutated King evil Piece as well as all the damage done by Umbra and the premature awakening of Balance Breaker caused a lot of damage to him and so they placed him in a coma to allow his body time to heal.

Natsu then remembers Anna's death and asks if Umbra died. Ddraig tells him no, Umbra did live.

Natsu then replies, "Good. He doesn't deserve a quick death. When I catch him, I am going to make him suffer."

Both Ddraig and Mavis are concerned about Natsu's mental health, but they quit their tongues. Now is not the time to try and get Natsu to relinquish his vengeance, not hen he is so angry. Better to let time pass and for him to heal before they confront him.

Natsu falls asleep and the chapter would end.

Next chapter finds Natsu awake and training next to his avior. The two of them have a small conversation and then begin training.

The two have made a schedule, wake up, train, eat, train some more, eat again and do some final training before bed. This has repeated every day for the past four months.

The two have had a few small conversations here and there. Natsu learns the woman's name is Akame and not much else, but she is someone he would consider a friend.

Just then, a sudden explosion tears across the training arena. Several figures come out of the smoke and say, "Akame, you will come with us."

Akame draws her katana and says nothing. Natsu's deploys his Boosted Gears and also prepares to fight. His body has healed nicely and is back in fighting condition.

The to dash forwards and the fight begins.

Akame shows her incredible speed, she is so fast Natsu can't even begin to track her. She strength is also great as she kicks a man almost three times her size over 790 feet away from her with a simple backhand. Her katana kills anyone if the blade draws blood. All these factors make her a deadly opponent.

The two quickly dispose of their attackers with ease, however on the last opponents body they find a tattoo on his back. A large avian bird with crimson eyes above a yellow moon.

Ddraig tells Natsu it's the symbol of Night Raid, the Fallen Angels most elite and dangerous hit squad. During the Great War, Night Raid was responsible for 83% of all the assassinations performed during the war with many more suspected of being them, however there is no evidence to prove Night Raid did them.

Akame is silent and tells Natsu he should leave. Natsu asks why and she tells him that Night Raid is after her and if he goes he'll be safe.

Natsu tries to talk Akame off of this path, Akame however doesn't listen and leaves in the middle of the night. Natsu goes and tracks her don, only to see her attacking a Night Raid base, everyone inside killed.

Natsu goes through the burning base and finds Akame interrogating the commander for information.

Natsu sees an assassine about to kill her, so he goes and attacks the assassin, the distraction of Natsu barging in just enough for Akame to pull her attention away from the commander, who them quickly flees.

Akame tells Natsu he shouldn't have come, with Natsu saying she shouldn't have attacked a Night Raid base as that ill bring them down on both of them. She tells him she had it under control and could have killed that assassin and kept the commander from fleeing. However, thanks to natsu now the commander is gone and Night Raid knows they are in the area.

The two have an argument and Natsu leaves the burning base in anger, leaving Akame there alone. She has a sad look on her face and then leaves as well, only to be blindsided by an unseen foe and knocked unconscious.

Natsu returns to the hut and prepares to leave when he senses someone powerful is nearby. He activates Boosted Gear and prepares for a fight.

A light grey armored man with a white cap is standing near the hut. He then tells Natsu not to interfere in their operations again or they shall kill him.

Natsu says nothing and the man disappears into the night. Natsu then runs off into the woods and finds Akame's scent as well as a small patch of blood. He then goes and begins to track her down again. And so the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter begins as Akame wakes up in a cell as the white armored man appears.

"Tatsumi." Akame greets, her monotone voice never changing.

The to begin to converse about previous events, showing they have a history. Tatsumi is really angry and Akame and even smashing her across the face, causing her to spit out wad of blood.

Before he leaves, Tatsumi tells Akame she shall pay for kill Mine and the others.

Akame lowers her head in regret and says she had no choice.

Tatsumi doesn't listen and disappears.

Natsu arrives outside the Night Raid base and silently enters, using his advanced senses to navigate the winding corridors.

He has to hide in a empty room where he finds several graves. For some reason he needs to know who is buried here. Walking over, he finds the graves bearing the names, "Mine, Leone, Najenda, Sheele, Lubbock, Kurome and Bulat."

He leaves the room, a uneasy feeling filling his chest.

Akame is still in her cell, memories coming back.

She and her friends Leone, Najenda, Sheele, Lubbock, Kurome, Bulat and Mine were out on an assignment. They tease one another like friends and then head out on a mission to kill several squadron's of demons as well as rescue a number of human hostages who are loyal to the Fallen Angels. As they wipe them out casually, Akame is fighting the enemy commander who she grievously wounds.

However, just before Akame can kill him, the commander laughs. Akame is confused and asks what's so funny

The commander tells her that she has lost. They were sent here to experiment with a new gas weapon they devils just developed. The gas causes heightened aggression, insanity and an unquenchable thirst of death. The devils planned to use the gas on the Angels and Fallen Angels and let them simply tear themselves apart in the frenzy. And her team was just exposed to the gas.

Akame kills the commander and runs out, only to see her friends violently killing the humans they were sent to rescue. Akame attacks and tries to knock them unconscious, however they are too strong. Surrounded, hurt and all alone against opponents who want her death more then anything else. And so the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter begins as Natsu continues trying to find his way through the base. He then finds himself in a room where several books are scattered everywhere. Nats ges over and reads them, finding mission reports talking about Akame.

She was Night Raid's greatest assassin, personally responsible for killing some of Heaven's and Hell's most powerful fighters. However, as he reads the bottom of the report, he finds it has been torn out.

Natsu continues the search, now more unsure who Akame really is.

Akame in her cell continues to remember her last mission, the one that saw her forced to leave Night Raid.

In her last mission, she continued to try and stop her former allies, but their strength is too great. She launches Light Spears, by the hundreds to try and stop them, but they simply fire and destroy them all. Each member of this squad has Sacred Gears torn from the bodies of their previous users and given to the, and so Akames Light Spears basically do nothing.

She has her own Sacred Gear: Murasame, a katana that can kill almost anyone or anything with poison from just a single cut if it draws blood. She doesn't want to use it because she would kill her allies and friends if she does, so she is purposefully not drawing the blade.

She is then punched clear across the area by Bulat wearing his own Scale Mail armor from his Sacred Gear: Incursio, a Sacred Gear made from a Dragon nearly on par with a Dragon King in terms of strength.

Mine, wielding Pumpkin: a Sacred Gear that acts as a long range weapon that can kill almost anything supernatural with ease, nearly shoots off Akame's left wing.

She then nearly falls into the trap made by Lubbock's Sacred Gear: Cross Tail. The thin wires cut several marks into her back, but she manages to get away with only minor injuries.

Leone takes advantage of her distraction and drive a thunderous right hook into her stomach. The strength of Leone's Sacred Gear: Lionelle, was immense and so the punch created a crater as Akame's body struck the ground like a meteor.

Sheele, wielding the Sacred Gear: Extase, tries to cut Akame in half, but Akame manages to jumps out of the way just in time.

Only to be immediately struck once again by Najenda. Her Sacred Gear: Susanoo creates a powerful being from her own life force to do battle with her. Susanoo follows up his master by throwing a massive tree at Akame.

Akame dodges, only to be forced to block as her own sister, Kurome attacks her with her Sacred Gear: Yatsufusa, which allows Kurome to control the dead. A small group of dead demons begin to attack Akame.

Akame unleashes a wave of Holy Light that kills the demons and allows Akame a chance to get away as she tries to think a way to save her friends. And so the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter begins with Natsu still in the base as he finds another book. This one talks about Akame's last mission, a simple destroy and retrieval operation with her team. However, the book is barely legible as some of the pages are badly damaged. He learns that a new type of gas in development by the devils was found by her team and she alone wasn't exposed due to where she was and luck. The rest of her team asn;t so lucky and they began to indiscriminately kill the humans they were sent to save.

Natsu can't find out what happened to Akame's team through the book, but due to the fact Akame is alive and the rest of her team is dead, there is a possibility which Natsu doesn't want to think about.

He then continues his trek through the base, unaware he is being watched by Tatsumi.

Akame, still in her cell, continues to head down memory lane.

After running away, Akame takes a few seconds to try and get her stamina back after being tossed around by her friends.

She tells herself she just has to find a way to send out a distress message and get help and then just what until reinforcements are here. However, she has a horrible feeling there might be no helping her team.

Just then Bulat breaks through the tree grove and charges towards her. Akame jumps out of the way to avoids the massive red spear and blocks a counter attack with her light spears, yet the force of the blow nearly breaks her arms.

As she and Bulat struggle with their weapons, Akame sees Sheele charging her.

Desperate, Akame lets go of her left Light Spear and grabs the handle of Muramasa on instinct. The crimson blade flashes as Akame slices Sheele's chest open, a massive gash going from upper left shoulder to lower right thigh.

The poison does it's work and kills Sheele in moments, the last look on her face pure shock, confusion and fear as she dies.

Akakem looks on in horror at what she has done, only to be struck roughly in the stomach by Bulat's foot, causing her to be thrown roughly away.

Akame coughs up some more blood and sees Bulat charging her once more, his red spear ready to pierce her stomach.

Akame takes Muramasa's handle and with expert handling, she manages to deflect Bulat's blow and retaliates with a stab straight through one of the suits only weak points: the eyes.

The thin blade pierces the thin colors magically empowered glass easily and stabs the blade straight through Bulat's head and kills him instantly.

Akame withdraws her blade, now slick with her friend's blood and stares down at their dead bodies in despair.

She clenches her fists and makes it a promise to end her friends suffering.

Leone then appears and charges Akame quickly as Akame deploys her eight raven black wings and flies towards Leone.

Leone throws a left punch at Akame, who sidesteps the blows and slashes her blade forwards in a large left arc.

The blade carves a line across Leone's arm, blood squirting out of the wound as black lines crawl from the slash mark

Leone drops out of her battle form and drops down as Akame catches the body of her dead friend.

A few tears drop from Akame's face as she gently lays Leone down on the ground, hoping to bury her friend properly.

With three of her friends dead, that leaves only four more to put down before they can hurt anyone else. With a look of despair on her face, Akame heads off to end this nightmare as the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter opens with Natsu nearing the prison cells, the feeling of being watched growing ever stronger.

Tatsumi grabs his red spear and leaves his room to end this feud once and for all.

Akame lets a few tears drop as the next set of memories from that terrible day fill her mind.

Past Akame flies high into the sky, Muramasa dripping with blood as she searches for her now lost friends.

Suddenly a bright yellow-green beam of light fires off and nearly hits Akame, who barely manages to get Muramasa raised in time to block the blow, reflecting the energy away from her.

Akame sees Lubbock using his Sacred Gear to create spears of magically empowered string and then fire them at her.

Akame knows those spears would not be easily destroyed, so she dodges around them and flies down towards Lubbock.

Normally, Lubbock would run away to avoid a frontal fight, however the man is possessed by that damned gas and so charged right for her, more spears being formed and thrown.

Like an acrobat, Akame dodges around the spears with ease and closes the distance quickly. Lubbock tries to create several swords out of string and light, but Akame is too fast and manages to cut Lubbock across his cheek.

The green haired Fallen Angel dies quickly, his body hitting the floor of the forest with a thud as his string and spears of light disappear.

Akame lands next to her friend and gently rolls him over, places his hands on his chest and closes his eyes. The best she can do for her dead friend at the moment.

Akame grabs Muramasa and moves quickly, trying to find Najenda and Susanoo as quickly as possible since they are biggest threat. She doesn't have to search for long as Susanoo comes charging and hit her like a truck a few moments into her search.

Alame bounces off of the dirt and rolls for a bit before she jumps up and dodges Susanoo ho smashes the ground hard enough to create a massive crater.

Akame then sees Najenda firing off several large Light Spears at Akame who barely managed to dodge them and Susanoo at the same time.

Akame throws a ball of Holy Light into Susanoo's face, blinding the massive being for a few seconds. Akame runs towards Najenda quickly, her incredible speed allowing her to close the distance quickly.

Akame the slashes Najenda across the throat, killing her quickly, which in tern causes Susanoo to disappear with the death of his master.

Now, only Mine and Kurome are left and Akame knows where Mine is. The raven haired girl turns towards the large hill where Mine is sniping from and runs towards it as quickly as she can.

Mine sees her approach and begins firing Pumpkin at Akame, who can barely dodge Mine's super accurate shots. Still, Akame doesn't turn back and only runs faster, quickly approaching Mine.

Mine begins firing quicker at Akame, who is forced to duck, dodge and weave wildly, lest she find an energy beam piercing her chest.

Eventually, Akame gets within striking distance of Mine, wh ires a final, desperate shot from pumpkin at Akame. Akame uses Muramasa to deflect the incredibly powerful attack away from herself and charge at Mine.

The curved blade of Muramase cut Mine horizontally on the stomach, a small gush of blood flowing from her stomach. MIne falls to the ground dead quickly as Akame rushes to grab her.

Akame gently closes Mine's eyes and lays her down gently on the forest floor as many tears flow from Akame's eyes.

After a moment of silence, Akame grabs Muramasa one last time and flies of to find and end her sister.

Akame flies over the canopy of the forest and sees several dozen dead angels flying towards her, the work of her sister.

Akame decimate the dead angels with ease and flies towards an open clearing.

She lands and waits for a of seconds before her lost sister appears.

Akame's grip on Muramasa is wavering as she tires to get ready to fight and potentially kill her sister. And with that, the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter opens with Akame and Kurome facing each other. A few leaves fall all around the two as they silently stare at one another.

Akame is looking into her sister's eyes and sees none of her sister left. Only a monster. And so, she prepares to kill her sister.

The two suddenly clash, their blades interlocking as they try and kill each other with Kurome being the most aggressive and fierce fighter in this battle.

Akame is merely defensive, trying to outlast Kurome, but her sister is too aggressive and will kill Akame if this continues on.

Several massive dead dragons Kurome killed appear and attack Akame, tipping the scales even farther in Kurome's favor.

Akame unleashes her power and manages to kill the dead dragons with ease since their power has been greatly reduced due to their death. She then goes on the offensive for the first time in this duel. Due to Kurome only attacking, Akame manages to get a good attack in and cut's Kurome across the chest.

As her sister lais dying, Akame holds her form and cries tears of regret.

However, as she is morning, Tatsumi appears, holding Bulat's Incursio Sacred Gear as the sword chose him to be it's new wielder after h found Bulat's dead body.

He is furious, he knows the mark of Muramasa and after seeing them on the team;s body knows Akame killed them all. Tatsumi doesn't let her explain herself as he launches himself at her, his rage blinding him to her plees to listen to him.

Akame has her right arm broken from tatsumi's punch and knows she can't win this fight. Akame uses the rest of her power to blind Tatsumi for a few seconds and disappears into the sky and vanshies. Tatsumi roars out he will hunt her down and kill her for her betrayal of her kind.

Akame lands several miles away, bleeding and injured.

She knows the Fallen Angels can track her down, so she decides to do something drastic. She tears out her eight wings, greatly reducing her power therefore makes it nearly impossible for her to be tracked down.

She then walks away, broken and shattered, both internally and outworldly, she disappears and isn't seen again until she finds Natsu.

Natsu finds Akame and breaks her cell open and gives her Muramasa. Akame asks why he would risk coming here and he says it's because he won't see another person important to him killed with him unable to do anything.

However, before they can talk, Tatsumi blasts in and punches Natsu threw several walls, greatly injuring the man.

Akame tries to fight, but Tatsumi has grown a lot stronger while she grew weaker and so she is easily smashed away.

Natsu activates Dragon Force and attacks Tatsumi, his flames doing incredible amounts of damage due to the fact there are Dragon Slaying flames. Tatsumi responds by hitting Natsu hard with his spear, nearly breaking the bones on his right shoulder.

Tatsumi then asks why Natsu would go so far for someone he barely knows. Natsu responds that he won't see another friend of his dead.

Tatsumi laughs and asks Natsu what he knows of Akame's last mission. Natsu replies that he knows she killed her team because they went insane due to demon gas.

Tatsumi is stunned, he thought Natsu didn't know. He then asks if Natsu still intends to help her. Natsu tells him he does and Tatsumi is shocked, unable to understand why Natsu would try and save someone who betrayed their friends and allies.

Natsu tells tatsumi he knows Akame had no choice and did they only thing she could. Her team wouldn't want to be responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocents and would rather die. So, she gave them peace and freed them.

Tatsumi roars, his armor changing as his strength grows. He attacks Natsu voraciously, seriously injuring the sakura Dragon Slayer before a blast of light strikes in in the back.

Akame has her hand raised, her Holy magic flaring up. She then joins Natsu in attacking Tatsumi, who mocks Akame, asking if the betrayer is finally going to stand and fight instead of running away once again and leaving her allies for dead.

Akame responds that even if this results in her death, she won't abandon a teammate ever again.

The three battle, destroying the base and killing those inside through their battle. Natsu manges to use Balance Breaker for a single minute and holds Tatsumi still while Akame stabs Tatsumi in a broken section of his armor, killing man.

tatsumi coughs up blood and calls her traitor once more before he dies. Natsu and Akame leave the base before it is engulfed in flames.

The two leave the area and head back to the hut where Akame thanks Natsu for saving her and Natsu tells her he will always have her back.

The two then shake their hands and become partners as Akame swears to help Natsu find Asia.

Meanwhile, Azazel is looking through the wreckage of the base and finds traces of unusual magic power. He then leaves, curious as to who destroyed his base. And so the chapter and the arc ends.

* * *

**Finding Asia Arc**

Next chapter, Natsu and Akame wake up in their small hut. It has been several years since their fight with Night Raid and the two have grown a lot closer. Akame is ferociously loyal to Natsu, the person who accepted her despite her past.

Natsu meanwhile sees Akame as a precious individual who he can sympathize with. They both have pasts that they hate and they just want to live their lives peacefully.

One of Akame's contacts arrives and tells her and Natsu that the person they are looking for has just been excommunicated from the church and is currently heading to a small town called Kuoh city.

Natsu hasn't called home once since he escaped. He doesn't want to lead anyone to his parents, so heading back to Kuoh city will be a hard thing for him to do.

However, his promise to Anna rings true in his mind, so he and Akame gather their things and get a plane ticket and make their way to Koh city.

Once there, the two suppress their magical power as much as they can and try and find Asia. They search through much of the city, but can't find a single trace of her. They do find traces of devils and Fallen Angels all throughout the city, making their decision to suppress their power an even better one.

They then head back to hotel and go to sleep. The next day, Natsu is simply walking alone when he finds her, Asia. He helps her up and begins to talk to her, trying desperately not to break down at how much she looks like Anna, just younger.

Sh asks for directions to the old church building. hile Natsu doesn't like leaving her with Fallen Angels, it isn't like he can simply knock her unconscious and take her with him. So, he places a tracking sigil on her to keep a watch on her and then leaves. Chapter ends.

* * *

Next chapter begins with Natsu telling Akame about the Fallen Angels and Asia being in the same place. He says they should keep a very close eye on the Fallen as they try and earn Asia's trust so they can convince her to leave with them.

Both Akame and Natsu spend the next few days talking and walking with Asia, being as friendly as possible as they grow to learn more about Asia and who she is as a person.

However, Natsu and Akame are having a harder time evading the devils and eventually they are discovered by Rias and her Peerage, however they manage to disappear before she can get them.

Natsu and Akame are more cautious from now on, taking even more steps to keep out of the devil's eyes.

Natsu is out walking again when he is attacked by a Fallen Angel named Raynare. Although his power is reduced, Natsu crushes the Fallen Angel and then interrogates her, learning how the other Fallen Angels are planning on stealing Asia's Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing for themselves.

Natsu tells Akame and the two of them assault the church. Akame and Natsu are not restricting their power, easily plowing through the enemies before them. Akame takes on the other Fallen Angels as Natsu fights off a man named Freed.

Freed's light bullets hurt, but they don;t stop Natsu who strikes Freed so hard he is blown through the Church.

Meanwhile, Akame takes on Kalawarner and Mittelt at once, easily able to fight off both of them at the same time. The two don't recognize her as they are from a younger generation that didn't serve with Akame during the war.

After beating Freed, Natsu blasts into the basement and sees Asia being prepared as a sacrifice. He attacks the priests and saves her from having her Sacred Gear extracted. He then takes her to safety by blowing a hole through the ceiling.

Dohnaseek and Raynare appear and demand Asia back. Natsu gives Asia to Akame and then turns back to the two Fallen Angels and unleashes his Balance Breaker, just as Rias and her Peerage appear. And with that, the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter begins with a stand off, Rias and her group unwilling to engage Natsu and Akame as well as the Fallen Angels.

Natsu tells Rias to stay out of this as he moves to attack Dohnaseek as well as Raynare, both of whom are petrified of Natsu and his strength. Natsu blurs from existence and reappears, smashing Dohnaseek through the church and then firing an energy beam at Raynare point blank.

Rias and the others watch as Natsu beats the two Fallen Angels with ease. Eventually Natsu simply smacks the two away and deactivates Balance Breaker.

Silence comes over the area as Rias tries to figure out what to do. Natsu then says he would be willing to answer a few questions in exchange for him and Akame being allowed to leave. Rias agrees, but while they are talking the Fallen Angels manage to escape.

Akame heals Asia as best she can and gives her some new clothes and Asia thanks Akame. Akame responds by pulling Asia in a hug and saying she is the most precious thing on the planet while she gently strokes Asia's hair.

Natsu smiles as he watches on, only for Rias to cough and get his attention once again.

Rias asks a few questions, such as his name, race, where he comes from, what age he is and what fraction he is aligned to.

Natsu responds by saying, "Natsu Dragneel, dragon, Russia, 17 and I am unaligned."

Rias can tell he is mostly being honest and continues on, asking a few more questions and getting mostly true answers in return.

Then she asks, "what are you going to do now?"

Natsu would like to go and see his parents, but it is best he just stays away from them for now. He would like to take Asia away back to the hut in Russia where she can be safe, but that's not a life she would truly enjoy.

So, Natsu says it is still to be determined. He isn't against the devil's, but he won't work for them. Perhaps with them in extreme emergencies, but for now he and Akame want to be left alone.

Rias accepts and Natsu, Akame and Asia all leave. Akeno tells Rias they should observe them for now and Rias agrees.

Back with Natsu, he, Asia and Akame all arrive back at their hotel and Natsu gives Asia his bed as he sleeps on the couch.

In the middle of the night, Natsu gets a vision: a golden sword of incredible beauty, standing on the shore of an incredible lake. The name of the sword is about to whispered by an unknown voice when Natsu awakens, wondering why he got that vision. And with that, the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter has Natsu, Akame and Asia all head out and enjoy the city as Natsu tries to find out what they should do.

Asia suggests that they stay in Kuoh and enroll in Kuoh academy and Natsu, although concerned, the suggestion does intrigue him. He has never gone to any advanced school after he was kidnapped and so he is curious as to how being in a school feels. Akame isn't interested at all, but is willing to go if the others do.

Natsu finally agrees and so the three head to Rias and ask her to enroll them in Kuoh academy. She agrees if they owe her a few favors. Although reluctant, Natsu and Akame agree and so the three are enrolled with little difficulty.

However, as they are coming home, they find Azazal waiting for them. The Fallen Angel immediately moves to keep them calm, saying he isn't there to fight, just have a talk.

He asks them why they destroyed Night Raid and Natsu answers that Night Riad attacked them first for a stupid reason.

Azazal responds by saying that Akame did kill her comrades, even if they were nothing more the monsters. Natsu replies by saying he wouldn't want to live like that, a beast of rage, trapped in a cage made through his own shattered mind, better to die a man then a monster.

Azazal and Natsu stare at one another, trying to get a read. Azazel then finally says that he won't do anything to the two of them, if they hand over Raynare and her group to him.

Natsu shrugs and agrees, not caring about Raynare and her group at all. Azazal leaves and tells them he will be around and they can find him easily if they need to.

After that, Akame and Natsu decide to be more careful in the future.

* * *

The next chapter starts a few weeks later with Asia, Akame and Natsu helping hand out flier for the Occult Research Club. The reason they are doing this sis so that Rias will take them to the Familiar Forest so that Asia can find a familiar that can defend her should Akame or Natsu be unable to. Also, Akame and Natsu ant familiar to fight and train with, so they aren't being completely selfless.

Later that night, rias tells them they have earned over 45 contracts and that they have collected enough for her to take them to the Familiar Forest tomorrow. Natsu and Akame are excited, but manage to keep it hidden while Asia is shaking in the chair from her excitement.

The next day, the Peerage plus three more all head to the Familiar Forest where they meet the Familiar Master. With their guide, the group heads into the forest.

Asia finds a lightning dragon sprite whom forms a bond with her quickly. After that, they don't find many other creatures until near the end when Natsu finds a small crimson eastern style dragon who joins Natsu and Akame finds a small golden lion that reminds her of her friend Leone and so she adopts it.

With their familiars now joining them, the group leaves the familiar forest and head back to enjoy the rest of their night.

While the others are sleeping, Natsu is awaken by a strange magical signal. He gets out of bed and walks outside, only to find a strange sigil burned into a rock and placed near the door.

Looking at it, he feels a strange feeling about it. Like he's met the user before and not at the same time. It's heads back inside, unaware that a white haired woman is watching him until she disappears. End of arc.

* * *

**Excalibur Arc:**

Mostly the same with the only difference being that Natsu shatters the true Fused Excalibur from all seven of the Excalibur fragments with his bare fist and absorbs the Holy magic into his body, forcibly unlocking the real Excalibur locked within himself.

Using his new blade, Natsu manages to cut off one of Kokabiel's wings and slam into the ground with enough force to nearly kill the Fallen Angel. However, Vali arrives and sends the Fallen Angel away.

He and Natsu glare at each other for a few seconds before Vali leaves stating Natsu should grow stronger.** End of Arc.**

* * *

**Salem Arc**

Basically, Natsu, Akame, Asia, Rias and the rest of the Peerage find out there is a strange magic signal in Salem Massachusetts and go there to investigate. Once there, they start looking around and find strange symbols that completely turn off their magic and even starts to hurt them after a while.

While searching around, they find the corpses of dozens of Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and other supernatural beings scattered all throughout the town.

They try and find the perpetrator, but can't until Asia disappears. The group looks for her and finds her in an abandoned hut at the edge of town with a woman standing over her unconscious form.

The woman has deathly pale skin, black sclera with crimson iris, long black claws and white hair. She attacks them and beats all of them easily before disappearing.

Asia is alright, but scared. Natsu says they should leave and call in reinforcements however Rias wants to find out who this woman is.

Next part of the arc has the group delving deeper into the lore of Salem and who the witch is.

Piece and clues scattered throughout the town eventually reveal that the witch is the body of an old so called "witch" who was burned at the sake when she never practiced witchcraft. Her spirit was so filled with anger and hatred for the supernatural, she somehow managed to come back, not dead, not living, somewhere in between.

She has since then gathered strength and power as she has killed hundreds of supernatural beings to use as power sources in a spell of her own creation which shall kill magic itself if used correctly.

However, Natsu finds a small journal that holds the final clue to the witch's identity. She is the wife of Umbra, who was a devil that fell in love with her and so gave up all of his power, wealth and everything for her and they settled down in Salem.

However, while he was away one day, she was found, catured, tried and executed before he could get back. hen he came back and found out what the people had done t his beloved wife, Umbra grw enraged and would have gone on a rampage had Astaroth not come and intervened. Astaroth promised Umbra vengeance if he served him. Umbra was told of Astaroth's final plan and decided to aid him.

After learning of who she is, Natsu feels complicated. He wants to use her as a way to lure out Umbra and kill for Issei's death, but if he does he ill be no better then Umbra. As he tries to figure out what to do, Umbra himself appears and finds Salem.

The final act of the arc has the Salem and Umbra talk for a bit before they start to fight. Umbra hates humans and wants to kill all of them, while Salem hates the supernatural and wants to wipe them all out. They are polar opposites in terms of philosophy on how the world would be better, and so they fight.

Slame is powerful, but Umbra is even more so and eventually, Umbra drives his fist through Salem's stomach and crushes her magical core, the only thing keeping her together. Salem crumbles to dust as Umbra cries, but he then disappears.

The Occult Research Club finds her remains and incinerates them making sure she can never come back. They then also destroy all of the bodies held by Salem and destroy her facility before they leave.

Natsu is deep in his own thoughts, worried by what he might have done in order to have his vengeance and that worries him, what he might become in order to satisfy his vengeance. These thoughts weigh heavy on him as the group leaves the town of Salem and head back to Kuoh city.

* * *

**Peace Treaty Arc:**

Mostly the same as in cannon except Xenovia gets Ascalon and Natsu shows Michael Excalibur, getting the angel's interest in him.

* * *

**Return of Evil Arc**

After the fight with Salem and the Peace Treaty being signed, Natsu has been having bad feeling every day for some reason. He just can't shake the feeling something bad will happen.

As he is just walking along, Umbra suddenly appears and smashes Natsu with a thunderous right hook.

Natsu brings out Balance Breaker and tries to fight, but Umbra's massive strength is still far too great and so Umbra knocks Natsu unconscious with ease. He then takes Natsu and disappears.

The Occult Research Club finds Natsu missing and begins a mad dash to try and find him.

Meanwhile, Natsu awakens strapped to a table with Astaroth looking down at him.

Astaroth tells Natsu that he has had his fun and now his master is calling him to service. Natsu says Astaroth will never be his master and tries to burn the restraints off, but the metal has been upgraded since last time and his magic fails to free him.

Astaroth mocks Natsu and then calls in a large machine which fires a beam of demonic energy into Natsu's chest, trying to start up the Evil King Piece laying dormant inside of Natsu.

Natsu manages to resist the beam and is dragged away to a cell. Once there, he collapses in pain.

Once he regains consciousness, he finds a small girl waiting for him. She introduces herself as Ophis, the Dragon god of Infinity. Natsu greets her and the two fall into a nice conversation until Natsu is dragged back out to try and have the seals broken. End of chapter.

* * *

Next chapter takes place a week later. Natsu has managed to hold out, but the seal is getting harder to keep intact and his body is wearing down. Ophis meets him every day to just talk and the two have formed an odd relationship to say the least. Ophis is mostly emotionless while Natsu, despite his circumstances, is still optimistic and happily talks to Ophis.

Natsu asks why she is her and she responds that she needs these kinds of people in order to kill Great Red and retake the Dimensional Gap for herself.

Natsu simply nods and continues to talk to her. Ophis is slightly surprised, normally when she talks about her goals, either people offer to help her or call her crazy. But Natsu did neither or those to things he simply nodded and continued on, accepting her plans and not judging her. It is strange for the Infinity Dragon, to say the least.

Natsu is once again dragged out of the cell so that his captors might try and forcibly unlock his seal.

Meanwhile, Astaroth is by a massive circular machine with massive amounts of raw demonic energy rolling off of it in waves.

One of the scientists walks up and tells him that the core is nearly ready, only a day or so more of adjustments and the device will be ready to use.

Astaroth smiles and walks away, happy his project is almost ready.

With the Occult research Club, Azazal has arrived and is working on tracking Natsu down. He had created several tracking spells that are working very hard to try and find the missing dragon slayer. However, he talks to Akame privately and tells her that he has found evidence that these are the same people that kidnapped Natsu as a child.

Akame is worried, Natsu told her what those people did to him and his brother as children and wonders just hat they could be doing to him now. End Chapter.

* * *

The next chapter starts with Astaroth by the core and one of his scientists telling him the Super Demon Core is ready for charging period, but warns him it will take nine hours and the energy readings will be capable of being found from anywhere on the planet.

Astaroth waves off his concern and walks away, a sinister smile on his face.

He then orders Natsu to be brought before him. A few moments later and the dragon slayer is kneeling before him.

Astaroth then talks to Natsu, asking him if he is ready to give up and simply accept Astaroth as his master. Natsu says go to hell.

Astaroth sighs and asks Natsu why he is being so damn resistant. Natsu sarcastically asks if Astaroth thought he would simply roll over and just give up. Natsu swears he will kill Astaroth and Umbra personally.

Astroth sighs once more and asks Natsu if he is curious as to what he is doing. Natsu tells him it won;t matter, he'll just break it all the same.

Astaroth smiles and tells Natsu that since the destruction of his original base, they have made significant advances in their demonic core technology. The power they are now harvesting from the Underworld through the use of their Super Demon Core is over 1,000 times greater then before.

Astaroth continues on, telling Natsu that the Super Demon Core is not merely just a power source, but a conversion machine much like a Evil Piece, except it doesn't have a limit on what it can convert to a Devil as it is powered by the limitless, endless power of the Underworld which is fueled by the impure and evil thoughts of all living creatures across the universe.

Natsu aks what the big deal is. So what if he can change any one being into a Devil, doesn;t change the fact he can;t beat the world,.

Astaroth sighs in disappointment once and says Natsu is so limited in his thinking. The Super Demon Core releases an energy wave which forbibly converts any living thing into a Demonic being, but the thing is, the Super Demon Core is capable of covering the entire planet at once and everything changed into a Demon is forbiliy made subservient to him.

Natsu finally realises Astaroth's plan, convert all 7 billion humans into Devils as his own personal army to wipe out everyone who stands against him.

Astaroth smiles and tells Natsu he is finally getting it. All 7 billion humans will be turned into his servants, each blessed with incredible powers Unlike the Evil Piece which give powers based on the pieces, the Super Demon Core will grant all his new servants with increased sats in everything: speed, strength, magical power, durability, everything. Sure, their power levels won't be any higher then a High Level Demon, but with 7 billion at his command, he ill be able to destroy all the Pantheons, all the Angels, Fall or otherwise and finally wrest control away from the Mous.

Natsu asks him why do all this and Astaroth answers by saying he saw the end of the Great War, saw that after loosing so much, the devils were forced to retreat and then rely on lowly humans as a means of continuing on, their previous glory and power tarnished as these new devils came in and changed everything, turning devil kinds from feared creatures of power to mean annoyances in mst cases. He is tired of the other races looking down on him and wants to change all of that.

Natsu asks where he fits into all of this. Astaroth then says that the Super Demon Core has one flaw: it takes a very long time to charge up enough demonic energy to cover the entire planet and while it is charging, everyone even partially attuned to magic will be able to detect the exact location of the Super Demon Core and hs base.

Natsu is an investment, a plan made by Astaroth to protect the Super Demon Core. When he saw his dragon slaying magic, he knew Natsu would be ferociously powerful just by himself, but combined with the Boosted Gear, he would be nigh unstoppable.

The plan was to implant the mutated Evil King's Piece into Natsu and then force him into Juggernaut Drive. The Evil King;s Piece s specially because it allows for greater control over dragons and those wielding the power of dragons. With the King Evil Piece implanted, Astaroth would be fully capable of directing Natsu's unimaginable power at anyone he chooses.

Natsu asks how he would get around the fact that the Juggernaut Drive actively kills you while you use it. Astaroth responds that the Evil King Piece has a direct link to the Super Demon Core. The Super Demon Core would supply Natsu with an endless amount of energy that would act as a substitute for his soul to power the drive.

Astaroth then gets up and says that he has wasted enough time and that the seal blocking the Evil King Piece will be broken now. He then takes Natsu to the Super Demon Core and throws him into the core itself.

Natsu feels he overwhelming Demonic energies invading his body, drawn to the Evil King Piece like a magnet. The sudden influx of so much demonic energy is more then Ddraig and Mavis can handle and the seal is broken at last, freeing the Evil King Piece.

Natsu scream out as his body is torn apart and reassembled, his soul being forcibly transformed from a dragon into that of a demon.

Natsu is then pulled out of the demon core by Astaroth, who tells Natsu to kneel.

Natsu hesistants for a moment before kneeling before his new master.

Astaroth laughs and then says it is time for the Crimson Dragon Emperor to finally make his appearance at last. He then activates the bond between himself and the Evil King Piece and activates a subsection of the Evil Piece.

Natsu screams out a jolt of pain explodes inside his brain, the immense agony he is under greater then anything he has ever felt before.

Suddenly, images of Anna's and Issei's deaths flash before him, the anger brining inside of him only growing stronger. He is then subject to many more images, all of them showing his friends and loved ones dying or being tortured.

Natsu grows angrier and angrier until at last he snaps and Juggernaut Drive activates.

The overwhelming power from the massive armored dragon is staggering, even Umbra is slightly nervous at the prospect of fighting this enhances dragon. However, the Evil King Piece does it's job and the raging beast is forced to yield and submit to Astaroth.

The massive dragon is then moved to another section of the base to await the time he master shall summon him to do his bidding.

Astroth then orders the Super Dragon Core to be activated, it is time for them to act.

As the core ignites and begin charging up, the chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter has Azazal find the location of the Super Demon Core and tells Sirzechs, who gathers an army of devils while Azazel and Michael assemble forces of their own as they all prepare to go and neutralize the Super Demon Core. Rias and the Occult Research club want to go, but Sirzechs forbids this.

After he leaves, Rias tells the others to prepare for departure as she has no intention of sitting around and waiting it out while others are fighting and dying.

Akame and the others are all ready to go and so Rias teleports away to the battle.

When they get there, it's complete chaos as the three united armies are trying to get through to the fortress, but the outside defenses are far to strong. Spells with enough power to destroy cities are getting reflected away without causing any damage.

Akame uses her skills to get inside the base undetected and then she destroys the power lines to magical turrets outside and then lowers the defense barrier as well and then leaves to regroup with the others.

Outside, the alliance charges now that the defense are deactivated. However, before they get close, a giant beam of energy cut hundreds down in a second.

A massive beast explodes out of the fortress, a large crimson dragon. The Crimson Dragon Emperor has awakened.

With a roar, Natsu attacks the alliance who are all too stunned to react and so dozens die quickly.

Azazal and the other leaders all react, unleashing their power as they move to stop Natsu whose power is growing endlessly quickly.

Serafall notes how the Juggernaut Drive is different, the eyes are black with dark symbols glowing all over the armor.

Sirzechs agrees and says someone must have done something to cause this. He then orders all of his troops to enter the facility while he and the other Mous and their Peerages stay and fight Natsu. Michael and Azazel all lend their own help and together, the fraction leaders rush towards the Crimson Dragon Emperor.

* * *

Next chapter starts with Natsu smashing Zeus down into the ground and prepare to tear his head off when Odin blasts him off his fellow Pantheon leader.

Sirzechs then hits Natsu with a bolt of destruction, causing some damage but not a lot. Natsu sends forth a geyser of flames that devours a few dozen angels instantly.

Michael rains down tens of thousands Spears of Light that manage to cause a little damage, but not enough.

The other leads join in, raining down dozen of spells in the hopes of stopping Natsu's rampage, but all they are doing is slowing him down.

Meanwhile, Rias and the others are making their way through the interior of the fortress, knocking out manage of Astaroth's minions and doing as much damage as they can possibly do.

However, Umbra finds them and a battle erupts.

Despite their increased abilities, the group is no match for Umbra who knocks them unconscious one by one until they are all defeated and then he drags the, along as he makes his way back to Astroth.

As this is all happening, Ophis is watching on. She watches as Natsu rampages around as a wild beast, a strange and unfamiliar feeling starts to nag her as she silently watches on. End chapter.

* * *

In the next chapter, Rias and the others awaken to find themselves chained in place in a heavily fortified dungeon.

Astaroth appears and congratulates them on upgrading from "unworthy bugs who don't deserve my attention" to "annoying pests who are causing more trouble then they are worth." He promises to make them pay for all the damage they have done to him, but he is busy right now, so they will have to wait.

Rias asks Astaroth what this is all about, and he doesn't reply as he walks away, several guards moving to block the entrance.

Astaroth doesn't notest Koneko sublty using her Nekomata abilities to distort her bounds. All she needs is a little time and she shall be free.

Meanwhile, Natsu get's blasted into a part of the base, a large chunk of his armor missing as blood drains from his body.

The rage clouded dragon glares at Sirzechs who has unleashed a larger portion of his power to damage Natsu. In response, the crimson dragon boosts his strength even more as he prepares himself for another fight, only to be frozen over by Grayfia.

Natsu breaks free and charges the Ultimate Queen, who unleashed a massive amount of her power to drive the dragon away and even then, she needs help from Odin and Zeus.

The three combine their powers with Serafall to great a massive attack that causes a massive shockwave when it hits.

The smokes reveals that although more damage has been done, Natsu is not out of the fight and he quickly regenerates the damage away. After that, he charges headlong once again.

Ophis is continuing to watch the battle silently, however a few flashes of emotion cross he face as she thinks about if she get involved or not.

Meanwhile, Astaroth is n the control room looking over the charge, which is now at 97% and rising quickly. Time is running out fast for everyone in this battlefield. Chapter End.

* * *

The next chapter begins with Koneko managing to break her shackles and free the rest of her group from their own imprisonments and they quickly subdue the guards and run as fast as they can towards the Super Demon Core, unaware that Umbra is watching them.

The battle outside is getting desperate as Natsu slams Grayfia into the ground with enough force to cause a minor earthquake.

The rest of Sirzechs Peerage attack and knock the dragon away from her, but she is out of the battle for now as her wounds have finally grown too much for her to ignore anymore.

Sirzech, enraged at the attack against his wife, finally unleashes all of his power and transforms into a manifestation of destruction, With a single punch, he nearly cracks all of the armor surrounding Natsu and blasts him into the fortress, sending the massive dragon through several dozen floors instantly from the sheer strength of his attack.

Natsu lais in a puddle of his own blood for a few moments as his healing factor takes hold and reverses the damage done to him. Once that is done, the dragon prepares for combat once again, but stops when Ophis appears before him.

Ophis stares at Natsu and Natsu stares back at her, neither dragon backing down even through both know who is the stronger of the two.

After what seems like an eternity, Natsu blinks first and flies out out of the hole he created with his body to head back out into the fight.

Ophis watches on and then grows a frown and finally says, "Enough."

She then leaves as well, following Natsu.

Meanwhile, Rias and her group reach the Super Demon Core, only to find Umbra waiting for them.

Rias silently calls Sirzechs for help as she and her group prepare for battle. The charge is now 98% and time is nearly out for all of them. Chapter end.

* * *

The next chapter starts with Rias and her group fighting Umbra to the best of their abilities, but ultimately failing to do any damage to the man. Umbra retaliates and starts beating all of them once again when Souji Okita appears.

Souji tells Rias to take her group and go and shit down the Super Demon Core as he shall deal with Umbra. Rias doesn't object and starts to get her group back on their feet when several more of Astaroth's best demons appear to slow them down.

The group fights against the demons as best they can in their wounded stat while one of the best swordsmen in history battles Umbra.

Outside, Natsu unleashes a massive crimson energy beam that deals tremendous damage to Odin and Zeus as he then dodges Sirzechs attack.

However, before the fight can drag out any longer, Ophis appears right in front of Natsu and binds him with giant energy dragons.

Natsu tries to fight back, but Ophis is too powerful, however before she can do anything to Natsu, Natsu is blasted away by Sirzechs, causing the dragon to crash back into the fortress.

Ophis glares at Sirzechs, but decides he isn't worth the effort and so flies away to go find Natsu again.

Meanwhile, Rias and her group finally manage to defeat the demons and reach the Super Demon Core right as Natsu crashes through the roof and strikes the ground right in front of them.

The giant dragon is dazed, but is quickly removing and after seeing Rias and her group, he prepares himself for combat one again. Rias and her group prepare to fight Natsu as the energy charge reaches 99%. The final moments of this battle shall determine the fate of the future. Chapter end.

* * *

Next chapter begins with Natsu firing an attack at Rias who manages to dodge at the last second. Akeno and Akame unleash their strongest attacks, but they merely glance off Natsu's thick armor.

Natsi resonds by swinging his arm around, barely grazing Kiba. However, the knight is still sent flying into the side of the room and is rendered unconscious from that single blow.

Rias unleashes her power and actually manages to hurt Natsu who is still healing. Akame and Akeno unleash their own attacks as well and increase the damage slightly.

Natsu doesn't go down and instead smashes his fist into Akeno, knocking her out. He then unleashes a large breath attack onto Koneko, who barely survives and also fall unconscious due to the pain. Rias is knocked unconscious saving Asia from an attack, leaving only Akame.

However, when Natsu goes to attack Akame, he stops, unable to bring himself to hurt her. Akame drops her sword and pleads with Natsu begging him to come back. And it works, Natsu is barely able to hold himself back, but he manages to regain partial control over his body again.

Just then, the leaders appear, having defeated the rest of Astaroth;s forces, but missing Ataroth himself.

The core is nearing activation and there is no time to deactivate it. McGregor says the only way to stop the core from activating is for someone to head into the core and then unleash a significant amount of magical power which shall disrupt the magical balance and cause the core to implode upon itself. The core is unnatural and can only exist due to special emitters on the other side of the core. Destroy those and the world itself shall reject the core and send it away.

Natsu volunteers and moves to enter the core as Akame grabs his leg and pleads with him not to do this. He tells her he can already feel his self control quickly dissolving away and this time, he won;t be able to regain control. He doesn't wish to live as a mindless monster and would rather die saving her and everyone else he cares about.

Akame is then restrained by Grayfia as Natsu turns and asks Srechs to take care of her and the rest of his friends. Sirzech agrees and Natsu then jumps into the Super Demon Core.

Once inside, he unleashes every scrap of magical power inside of him, destroying the emitters instantly. However, before he dies, Ophis appears and takes him away.

Rias Peerage awaken only to find out that their friend has died saving them. They weep as those assemble offer natsu heartfelt thanks for sacrificing his life for theirs. Hours later, the fractions leave the fortress after scavenging through it for useful information and technology and leave after destroying the fortress entirely. End of arc.

* * *

**King Arc**

After the Super Demon Core's Destruction and Natsu's death, the Occult Research CLub has fallen into a deep well of despair. They are hardly eating, their grades are slipping and they aren't attending to their duties.

Akame and Asia have been hit the hardest, they barely move or talk at all. Rias and other are trying to help, but they themselves are suffering as well.

Rias's brother appears and lends a shoulder for his younger sister to cry on.

Meanwhile, Ophis appears in the Dimensional Gap with Natsu's body in her grasp. His body is mangled and fused with the corrupted Juggernaut Drive armor and she needs help to separate Natsu from the armor.

Ophis approaches Great Red and asks him for aid in healing Natsu. Great Red demands to know why he should help her after all she has done to try and kill him.

Ophis then says she will never again do anything to try and kick Great Red from the Dimensional Gap again if he heals Natsu.

Great Red thinks about it for a bit and agrees.

The two Dragon gods get to work, carefully breaking the armor off while Ddraig and Mavis keep his soul intact.

It is a long and arduous process that nearly kills Natsu several times over, but eventually the armor is removed and Natsu body has both Ophis and Great Red's own energy pumped into him to accelerate his healing process.

Natsu's body is healed, but his soul is another matter. The corrupted Juggernaut Drive wreaked horrible damage in his soul, to the point that it is almost impossible for Natsu to be alive right now.

Ophis, Mavis, Ddraig and Great Red all combine their powers and begin to heal Natsu's soul piece by piece.

Astaroth is in one of his safe houses, badly injured and scared after one of Rias's attacks managed to graze him as he was trying to stab her in the back. He has sworn vengeance against the Occult Research Club and with Umbra's help, he shall have it. Chapter ends.

* * *

The next chapter shows the Research Club going through the motions of everyday life, yet all the energy and drive they had before is gone. It isn;t natsu's death, but also the fact they were useless and couldn't do anything to save him.

Riser appears and mokes Rias, telling her she should just give up already if the death of one worthless human is enough to break her will.

Rias snaps and blasts him away with her magic and tells him to leave or she will kill him, damn the consequences.

Rias leaves and Rias tells everyone they are going to get stronger so that no one else will die. The other agree and begin their relentless training.

Meanwhile, Natsu's soul continues to be repaired, the process going extremely slow as the damage to Natsu's soul is even worse then they originally thought.

Another problem is the fact that the mutated King's Evil Piece is aggressively integrating itself within Natsu's soul like a parasite. The seals are broken and the Evil Piece is working it's dark magic.

With Natsu's soul so damaged, they can't risk simply destroying the Evil Piece. In order to get rid of it, Natsu himself needs to reject the Evil Piece.

Mavis connects with Natsu's mind and sees Natsu asleep in a bed of flames. She gently awakens him and tells Natsu he needs to destroy the Evil Piece if he wants to live.

Natsu is taken to the Evil Piece and he then enters it.

Once inside, he sees a twisted, mutated version of himself waiting for him. The dark version of himself says he has been waiting for Natsu, to which Natsu sarcastically replies, "Sorry I'm late."

The two stare at each other for only a few seconds before they both begin to fight each other with the only goal to kill each other.

Astaroth continues his work on the smaller super Demon Core, the pieces coming together well as Umbra continues to heal himself and also ensure he is ready for the core's immense power.

* * *

Rias, her Peerage, Akame and Asia all assemble at the training area and begin to train viciously, only stopping a few times a day to rest before beginning to train once more.

The savage pace nearly breaks Asia, but Rias is relentless and doesn't allow anyone to stop as she pushes herself even harder.

Akeno is starting to get worried about her king and tries to suggest that they slow down a bit, only to have Rias rebuff her. Saying that they need to get stronger and fast. The others start getting worried as well, but keep their opinions to themselves and continue to train hard.

Meanwhile, Natsu and his dark self continue their fight, neither side having an advantage against the other and so the fight has dragged on for days.

Natsu asks what this is all about and his other self says he is tired of being chained down to a weak willed pansy who can't do what's necessary to survive. He then shows Natsu several moments from his life: the time Issei died, when Anna died, when Akame nearly died against Kokabiel, when Asia nearly died against Vali and when Asia was nearly killed fighting Salem.

The dark Natsu claims that Natsu could have prevented these things, but his emotions and morals are holding him back, making him weak and the dark Natsu says he has had enough and so he is taking over their body now.

Natsu says he will stop him, but the Dark version simply laughs and says, "Why would I fear a man who has never been strong enough to save the ones he loves? They say true strength is revealed when one is fighting for those one cares about the most. And even then, you are never enough. I guess you are just too weak."

The two start fighting again, but something is different. Natsu is slightly slower, he is getting hit more, he isn't fighting as well.

Unknown to Natsu, his other self is subtly draining Natsu of his will. Soon he won't even be able to form a fist to defend himself and when that happens, he will strike and take over Natsu's body.

Outside, Ophis, Ddraig and Mavis are worried to see that the King Evil Piece is slowly increasing its influence over Natsu's soul. This is a battle that the Dragon Slayer seems to be loosing. End of chapter

* * *

The next chapter begins with Rias and her group finally ready to face Riser in the Rating Games. Everyone is anxious and worried for Rias, who seems ready to kill someone at a moments notice.

The Rating Game begins with Koneko defeating 5 of Risers Pawns by herself in the gymnasium, which is then obliterated by Akeno after Koneko leaves.

Yubelluna tries to take Koneko out, but Akeno intervenes and unleashes a massive amount of Holy lightning against her, nearly taking Yubelluna out in one strike. The blow also vaporises the Bomb queens Phoenix Tears, leaving her unable to heal and so, Akeno takes her down with another hit.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Koneko manage to defeat the remaining Pawns and Rooks with ease, hile the two Knights are giving Koneko are hard time due to her slower speed.

Akeno and Rias go and take on Riser directly. Riser is confident, but Rias has developed a special move just for him. She unleashes a orb of pure destruction that continuously damages Riser, forcing him to heal only to have the damage redone. He screams from the unimaginable torture and begs for mercy, only for Rias to increase the power.

Akeno tries to get Rias to stop as she is about to exceed his regeneration and kill him, but Rias won;t listen, so Akeno uses all her magic and blasts Riser with Hly Lightning, knocking him unconscious and ending the Rating Game.

Once back at their base, Rias demands to know why Akeno stopped her and Akeno tells her that she did what she had to in order to prevent Rias from killing Riser. he to exchange ords and Rias leaves the building in a rage.

The rest of her Peerage heal themselves and wait for her to return, not feeling any better about their victory and ending Rias's engagement.

Meanwhile, Rias is furious at Akeno's actions, but she eventually calms down and realizes she was wrong. She looks to the moon and begins to wonder what has gotten into her lately.

She looks at herself and is disgusted by what she has become. She then decides to change and to be a better person then Riser. For her friends.

Rias turns and head back for her friends. Unaware that Astaroth is watching her, waiting. End chapter.

* * *

Next chapter begins with Natsu fighting his double, but he is badly losing. He can barely even stand up anymore. His arms are broken, his legs fractured and his magic is depleted.

Dark Natsu continues to mock Natsu, beating him relentlessly and mercessly as images of his failures continue to be shown to Natsu.

Natsu is blasted back and just lies there, his spirit broken and defeated, just wanting this fight to end.

However, Mavis then appears and urges him to get back up. When Natsu tries to refuse, she gently hugs him and shows him all of his success. Saving Asia, Saving Akame, helping Rias and her friends grow as people. He has touched a lot of lives for the better. Even if he has failed badly in the past, he still has people who are counting on him, waiting for him to return to them.

As she is talking, her Fairy Magic is entering Natsu, healing him and restoring his spirit.

Natsu slowly stands back up as Dark Natsu comes in for the final blow. Only for Natsu to block the strike.

Natsu roars out in rage, his magic spiking as he activates his Balance Breaker. However, due to his increased emotions, he manages to evolve the armor into a newer, more powerful version of itself.

With his spirit restored and power evolved, Natsu fights Dark Natsu one final time, eventually ending the fight with a flaming fist straight through the chest.

After Dark Natsu disappears, the Evil King Piece inside of Natsu is forcibly mutated by the overwhelming Dragon energies from Ophis, Ddraig and Great Red, evolving into a Dragon Piece and thus freeing Natsu from Astaroth.

With the Evil King Piece now changed, Mavis and the other begin to heal Natsu's body and soul. With a few days he shall be strong enough to leave and head back to Kuoh city.

Meanwhile, the Occult Research Club has been assembled once again and Rias apologizes to her Peerage. She admits she was in the wrong and asks for their forgiveness. They forgive her and give her a hug.

They all separate and Rias tells them that they will be focused on getting stronger, but they aren't going to stop living their lives. Natsu wouldn't want that, so they are going to live their lives to their fullest in honor of himnad those they lost. With new determination, they begin to enjoy their evening, unaware the Astaroth is watching them and preparing to attack. End of chapter.

* * *

Next chapter begins a few days later with Natsu almost ready to head back to the land of the living. Both his body and soul have been almost completely healed and all that remains is for Natsu to attend one last healing session.

He is anxious to head back and see his friends again, but Mavis and the others caution him not to exert himself. He was on the brink of death and nearly had his very soul torn to pieces. Even if he is healed, he should let his body settle down a little just to be on the safe side.

Natsu nods and they begin to heal him again.

Meanwhile, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Akame, Gasper, Xenovia, Irina are all in the Occult Research Club building as they have they regular meeting when Umbra blasts through the building, intent on killing all of them.

Rias tries to call her brother for help, but can't get through as Astaroth appears tells her he's jamming all communication magic. He then attacks her with his own magic, but Rias is able to hold him off.

Meanwhile, Umbra is tearing the others apart with ease, even with their training they can't match him.

Xenovia unleashed her new technique using both Durandel and Ascalon and manages to finally cut Umbra and cause him to bleed. However, he quickly takes her down and renders her unconscious.

Akeno and Rias combine their powers and send a monsterous attack at Umbra, hoping that someone will come and help them.

Natsu has finished his healing session and has Mavis and Ddraig enter into him once again as Ophis tells him she shall be accompanying him to ensure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Natsu accepts, says goodbye to Great Red and finally, he and Ophis leave the Dimensional Gap.

However, he appears to find his friends fighting for their lives again Umbra. Without thinking twice, Natsu unleashes a massive attack against the man, getting his and everyone else's attention.

As Astaroth quakes in fear and excalims it can't be, Natsu simply says, "Nothing is impossible, for Natsu Hyoudou is back." Chapter End.

* * *

The next chapter begins with Natsu facing off against Umbra, the two men not once breaking eye contact. He ass everyone to stay out of this as this is his fight. He and Umbra have too much history, it has to be him that finally kills Umbra. The others accet and leave to kill Astaroth as they watch on.

Umbra tells Natsu he should have run away and lived his life peacefully He should;t have wasted this second chance at life. Natsu replies that he has never been smart and would never be able to live with himself if he left his friends to die.

Natsu then unleashes his new Balance Breaker: King's Mode and tells Umbra that this is it. There shall be no more battles, no more retreats. Today one of them shall die for good. Umbra agrees to this and the two immediately begin fighting. And to Umbra;s shock, Natsu is able to hold his own and fight evenly with Umbra.

Meanwhile, Astaroth is trying desperately to not die as Rias and the rest of the Occult Research Club mercessly try to kill him, but Astaroth is crafty and has a lot of magical techniques that he uses to hold them off as he tries to open a teleportation portal to get away, only to have his right arm cut off by Irina who that slices open his throat and kills Astaroth once and for all.

Meanwhile, the two powerhouese are continuing to beat the ever living crap out of one another. There is no form, no technique, no finesse to their attacks, only pure, raw emotion and anger as they simply throw as many punches as fast and as hard as they can.

Bones are broken, armor is shatter and blood is spilled as their punches devastate their bodies beyond belief. Natsu unleashes his upgraded Fire Dragon Flames while Umbra uses his enhanced Gravity magic to increase the power of his strikes.

Natsu uses Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade point blank against Umbra, burning his skin and causing a massive explosion. Umbra walks out, but is hurt.

Natsu and Umbra and both too tired to continue on any longer, so they unleash their strongest attacks and fire. A massive crimson beam from Natsu and a giant beam from Umbra. As two energy beams clash, a massive gale force tears throughout the entire town.

The beams stalemate against one another, neither side having an advantage against the other. However, it is Umbra who falters first as the wounds inflicted upon him by Natsu finally make him wince, causing him to loose focus of his beam which allows Natsu to take advantage of his weakened state. Umbra can only watch on as the crimson beam engulfs him, his final words being a curse at Natsu.

Natsu collapses, the utter exhaustion of his body being nothing to him as he cries tears of joy after finally killing Umbra and seeing Astaroth dead, meaning he has finally avenged Issei's death.

His friends run over and begin to heal him up, his smile never leaving his face as he sees his precious friends alive and well. End of chapter.

* * *

Net chapter begins with Natsu being asked where he was and what happened to him these previous weeks. So Natsu tells them everything, how Ophis found and saved him, took him to see Great Red who helped heal him. How he had to face and defeat the Evil Piece within him to survive and how he faced a dark version of himself that tried to break his spirit. How be beat his dark counterpart and finally got himself healed enough to return to Kuoh town, only to see Umbra and Astaroth.

After telling his story, Natsu asks what has been happening recently. Rias tells him she won her Rating Game and is no longer engaged to Riser and that the school dance came and went. Natsu nods and congratulate her on winning the Rating Game.

Rias nods and then asks what Natsu is going to do now that Astaroth and Umbra are dead.

Natsu is confused and asks her what she means. He had intended to just head back home and return things back to normal.

Rias then clarifies and asks him if he is going to reveal himself to his mother and father. Nobody in the supernatural community knows who his parents are and where they live, save for Rias and her group who haven't told anyone. And with Astaroth and Umbra dead, the only other people who knew are now gone and it should be safer to talk to them.

Natsu freezes and really begins to think about the idea. He always thought he could never see his parents again, but since Astaroth and Umbra are dead, there shouldn't be anyone actively looking for the Hyoudou parents. They are normal and uninteresting to the rest of the supernatural community and so shall be overlooked and he himself has grown to become a monstrously powerful member of the supernatural community, so it is much safer now to live and talk with them then before. Also, no one knows who his parents are since he has always disguised himself to the leaders of the Supernatural community an gone by fake names.

Natsu says he will think about it and that satisfies Rias.

A short time later and now Natsu is in front of his parent's house. He is extremely nervous as he knocks on the front door.

Within a few moments, Natsu's mom opens the door and sees Natsu. Before Natsu can say anything, his mom is hugging him while sobbing loudly.

Natsu father comes out to see what is going on, only to see Natsu and his mom. Quickly Natsu's dad hugs his son as the family of three are finally reunited.

No words are said as the family lets out their pain and cries tears of joy at finally seeing each other again. End of arc.

* * *

**Final Arc: No real idea when this was going to happen.**

Trihexa is released from his seal and starts a war against all of the Supernatural. He personally takes on the Buddhist and Hindu gods and wipes both pantheons out at the same time, killing some of the alliances best fighters.

He then sends an army to destroy Asgard. Natsu and his friends go to hold the line, but they are ultimately pushed back to the final line at Valhalla. Akeno, badly injured in a previous fight, wishes to aid her friends and hears a voice in her head. She eventually reaches to the rest place of the true Mjolnir and picks it up, the hammer transferring it's immense power into her.

Akeno then rejoins the fight outside and with her help, they manage to hold the line just long enough for Sirzechs and his Peerage to arrive and help end the siege.

However, the group then learns that Olympus has also fallen with the entire Pantheon wiped out completely.

They return to the Underworld to try and aid in anyway they can, only to learn that the remaining Pantheons are barely holding on with casualties mounting rapidly. Total destruction of the supernatural shall occur in only a few weeks at best if this keeps up.

Natsu meets with Ophis who tells him that only Great Red and herself can stop Trihexa, but if they do so, the battle will destroy all of reality.

Natsu talks to Mavis and Ddraig as well, asking them if there is anything they can do. Ddraig says no, but Mavis seems to be hiding something.

She and Ddraig talk during which, Mavis asks Ddraig to take care of Natsu if something bad where to happen to her. Ddraig is suspicious, but ultimately agrees.

With most of their forces destroyed, all remaining supernatural gather together for one last desperate attack against Trihexa.

In the final battle, monsters and abominations beyond imagination attack the united supernatural offensive. Natsu, Sirzechs, Azazal, Michael, and the remaining supernatural leaders all manage to reach Trihexa's core where they face the monster at his strongest.

Trihexa easily wipes the floor with all of them, but before he can kill Natsu, an enormous golden light erupted from him and Mavis reveals herself to the world.

Trihexa mocks her, asking what a mear ghost an do. avis smiles and says she can't kill Trihexa, he is the embodiment of all evil in the universe, the polar opposite to good. If he were to die, all of reality would collapse in on itself. However, she doesn't have o kill him to keep everyone she loves safe.

Mavis glows brighter and brighter as she tells Trihexa that she made a spell especially designed to defeat him. It won't kill him, but it will put shred and destroy any semblance of sentience inside of him. His body and essense shall live on, but his mind will never again return.

Trihexa laughs and calls her bluff, stating that any spell of such power would kill even a Dragon God level being fr good, no afterlife, no heaven, no hell, no limbo, just endless nothingness for eternity. Mavis smiles and says she knows and doesn't care.

Suddenly, chains bind Trihexa who tries to stop Mavis from reaching his core, but the chains manage to restrain him. Looking on, he sees Ophis has created the chains and knows he won't break out of them before Mavis succeeds in her goal.

Natsu tries t get up to stop Mavis, but his body is too badly damaged from his fight with Trihexa, so all he can do is watch on in horror as Mavis turns and gives him a smile. She then tells Natsu how precious the times they had together were to her and how much he meant to her. She thanks him for treating her like a real person and not just a fragment of the Fairy Heart's power.

With her last breath, mavis tells Natsu she loves him. After that, an unimaginably bright light erupts outwards, reaching all around the world as all gaze upon it in wonder.

Trihexa's screams can be heard everywhere, from the depths of the underworld to the heights of heaven. After what seems like an eternity, the screams finally end. Trihexa; still body can be see, smoke coming out of his body.

Ophis places a hand against the core and announces that Trihexa is indeed alive, but he is now in a permanent coma. She then says she and Great Red shall take his body and place it somewhere where no one can reach it.

Natsu remains still, his eyes wide and unbelieving as he tries to comprehend one of his oldest friends death.

Akame comes in and gently takes Natsu hand and leads him out of Trihexa's body, not a word being spoken.

The two leave without saying a word to anyone, appearing in front of the old cabin they spent years together in.

Akame leads Natsu inside and gently tells him it's okay. Natsu immediately breaks down, unable to bear the pain any longer.

* * *

**And that is basically what I had planned. As you can see, the final arc is not completed as I have no idea where I wanted this story to go. **

**This story had potential, but I guess it was just not to be.**

**However, I had fun writing this and I thank you for all your support. You guys are awesome.**

**So, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

**And until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**Farewell for now.**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
